Kaleidoscope
by March Rosenqueen
Summary: AU. Cursed to an eternal sleep, only to be awaken by a powerful witch, Aria wakes up to find that the world had changed drastically from the one that she used to know. Feeling out of place and lost in the current world, she holds on to the only familiar things she knows. Her magic and Marcel, the only remaining person she knows from the past. Klaus/Fem!Harry
1. Message from Home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. All of it belongs to its wonderful creators. If I do own it, surely it will ended up with lots of romance between Klaus and Harry in it! Also, I don't own the cover for this story, I merely taken it from deviantart. The credits for the cover goes to Barbara Florczyk, her deviantart is BaxiaArt.

 **Warning:** AU. Fem!Harry ( **which means Harry is a female in this story,** **so if you feel bothered by it; I suggest you leave now** ), MOD!Harry, OOC (it happens in this story). Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made.

 **Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, Fantasy

 **Summary:** AU. Cursed to an eternal sleep, only to be awaken by a powerful witch, Aria wakes up to find that the world had changed drastically from the one that she used to know. Feeling out of place and lost in the current world, she holds on to the only familiar things she knows. Her magic and Marcel, the only remaining person she knows from the past. Klaus/Fem!Harry

 **Pairings:** Klaus/Fem!Harry Potter

"..." for memories and dream in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

*...* for Parseltongue

And "..." present time

* * *

 **Kaleidoscope**

― **Message from Home** ― **  
**

* * *

_"If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger."_  
― Emily Brontë, Wuthering Heights

* * *

"You won't believe who I just saw earlier," The dark skinned vampire said as a greeting, brown eyes gleamed in excitement as he stared at the raven haired woman who was currently reading a thick book.

"You should tone down your excitement a bit, Marcel. It makes you look like a kid," The raven haired woman replied calmly, her hand shifting through the page of her book slowly. The dark brown haired teenager who sits beside her snorted at that, a gleam of amusement filled her blue eyes at the mention of the vampire being a kid.

"Wait until you hear it. It won't surprise me if you will get excited as well," The self proclaimed King of The French Quarter of New Orleans huffed.

"Oh? And who it is that manage to make you this excited, hm? Is it the lovely Miss O'Connell? Finally managed to get her attentions?" Emerald eyes turned to look at the dark skinned vampire teasingly.

"Go ahead, tease me about it. But no, it's not her. It's Klaus. It seems like he is finally back into the city,"

Emerald eyes narrowed in irritation immediately as she locked her gaze towards the brown eyed vampire, "If this is another one of your joke, Marcel, let me tell you that I don't find it funny at all."

"No, no. Not joke at all. I really saw him." Marcel said immediately, trying his best to placate the raven haired woman's raising ire.

She looked at him silently as if to ascertain his honesty before she sighed softly once she had found it. "So he finally returned back, eh? After all this time? I wonder what makes him return to here. He isn't the kind of person who just come for a visit after all,"

"Anyway, aren't you even going to see him? After all, the two of you were close with each other," Brown eyes looked curiously at the still seated raven haired woman. He knows about the relationship the two of them share with each other after all but also doesn't want to upset the emerald eyed woman with it, knowing how much anger she holds whenever that particular subject was brought up.

"No need. Whatever it is that happened between the two of us had ended the moment he and his family left New Orleans ninety two years ago. For all he knows, I'm already long dead by now killed by Mikael. Besides, the fact that he didn't even try to find out over what had happened to me means that he never cares at all of me despite what he likes to say."

"Do you think that perhaps Mikael lied to him and told him that you already dead?"

"Even if Mikael indeed lied to him about that, Niklaus should know better and try to find the truth himself. The fact that he doesn't only proves how much of the so called love he has for me," She said flippantly.

"So the Originals are in the city now?" The beautiful dark brown haired young woman who had stayed quiet up until this time asked.

"I'm not sure about that. But since I have seen Klaus in here, it's best to presume that the rest of his family is also nearby or around here as well." Marcel pursed his lips in contemplation at the thought of his city being full with the Mikaelson's family.

"Then I take it that we will have a reunion of our so called family soon. Do treat our guests with respect and the best hospitality you could offer, Marcel. After all, I'm sure it's been a while since the last time they went back home." A vindictive smile crossed the raven haired woman's face.

* * *

Arian Mikaelson nee Peverell watches the vampires from Marcel's trusted group lift the coffin which currently holds the body of a daggered Elijah silently. Emerald eyes unconsciously observe each curves and line over the coffin that she had known so well. It's been a long time since she last laid her eyes on the familiar coffin. Back then, she had accompanied the Originals in their run from Mikael. From one place to another, she had been there with them until New Orleans.

Emerald eyes narrowed in anger at the thought of being left behind while the people she had called family had fled. She still remembers that particular day clearly as if it just happened yesterday. The terrors that Mikael had brought along with him when he arrived in New Orleans have completely shattered whatever little of peace they have and left everything in ruins.

The dark blond haired patriarch of the Mikaelson's family had been ruthless and vicious in his quest of finding all his children. And when he saw her there that day in 1919, he had smiled viciously at her before he put that cursed necklace on her neck thus cursed her into an eternal sleep which could only be broken if a powerful witch lifted it off of her.

There's no doubt in her mind that Mikael would love to kill her if he was able to, but unfortunately, the Original Vampire Hunter had been one of few people who knows about her immortality and powers. Which is the reason why he had chose to curse her into an eternal slumber instead back then. It was really fortunate that Marcel had found her body and saved her before she was burned in her sleep by the townspeople who have thought she had died.

"Aria," the soft voice of her protégé snapped her out of her reverie.

"Is there something that you need, Davina?" A fond smile crossed her face as she turns to look at the young woman who she had thought as her own daughter.

"Are you alright? I mean he is like your family, isn't he?"

"Don't worry about me, sweetheart. I will be fine. Besides, even though Elijah is a family, he also left me back then. There's nothing wrong in letting him stay asleep like this for a while,"

"I wish they leave soon. None of them belong here," The petite dark brown haired witch muttered sullenly.

"As much as I want the same thing as you, my dear; knowing Niklaus as much as I do, he won't leave this city for a while until he found out what he is looking for. Or gets what he wants. He is persistence like that. Besides, this city used to be his home as well as much as I loath to admit it. So, we can't really drive them out of here." Aria smiled reassuringly at the other witch as she takes Davina's hand and squeeze it gently. "That doesn't mean we can't try though,"

"What do you think he will do next? I doubt he will just leave Elijah in our hand far too long," Marcel said suddenly, interrupting both witches.

"If I wasn't wrong in my assumption, there is no doubt that dear Rebekah will come to the city as well. After all, she always loves Elijah the most. Speaking of it, how's your control over your magic now, Davina?" The older witch inquired her protégé calmly.

"It's getting better now due to your teaching. There are still times when it's too much for me to handle but I do what you said and learn to keep my focus whenever I use it," Blue eyes gleamed with excitement as the young witch stared back at the raven haired witch.

"That's good to know. Because while they are staying here, I won't be able to use my magic freely like before in case Niklaus notices it which means, we have to rely on your magic for a while." Aria hummed in approval as she looked apologetically at Davina.

"That's okay with me. You have been helping me a lot with my magic anyway,"

"Davina is right, Aria. You have been awake for only eight months now, no need to push yourself too much. You should go around the city and learn all the new things you have missed all this time. You know what, I will even take you to meet with Camille tomorrow if you are free." The shaven haired vampire added.

The raven haired woman smiled at the offer as she looked at Marcel. The fact that the vampire had even went as far as offering to introduce her to the woman he was currently pining warms her heart. "Thank you, Marcel. But I don't think I could accompany you tomorrow. In fact, shouldn't it be a date between you and Miss O'Connell? I wouldn't like to intrude the two of you."

"You won't be intruding at all, Aria. But fine. Just tell me whenever you want to go out, okay? It's been a while since you and Davina go out of this place,"

"I know. It's for Davina's safety though. Until I could find out the best way to protect her safety, it will be safe for the two of us to remain here. Besides, with Niklaus in here, I don't think it's the best idea to wander around the city."

Both Davina and Marcel stay silent at that, knowing what the raven haired woman had said was right. They have no choice but to play it safe for now. At least, until they figure out what is it that Niklaus Mikaelson is after.

* * *

The sound of Davina's gasp and her thrashing on her bed alerted Aria immediately that something is wrong as she quickly shakes up the younger witch to awake her. The younger witch gasped in surprise as she immediately woke up from her sleep, blue eyes locked with emerald eyes in panic. "Marcel. Something is coming,"

The young ancestral witch quickly get out of her bed and approached the blank canvas in the room she shares with Aria. Her hand takes one of the charcoals and starts to move rapidly across the white canvas, making a quick drawing as she focused her magic on helping Marcel from whatever trouble he is in at the moment. Aria looked at her young charge in worry as she stands beside her, emerald eyes watching Davina sharply in case the other witch needs her help.

"No!" Davina shouted suddenly before she gathered her magic to counter whatever spell that is holding Marcel now. For a moment, it seems like Marcel is going to be alright as a small smile crossed the young witch's face when all of sudden she groaned and fell limp to the floor.

"Davina!" The raven haired woman quickly propped the younger witch's body before she hit the floor. "Are you alright?" Emerald eyes looked worriedly at her young charge.

"Marcel! He is in danger now! Aria, I don't-... I don't know if I able to help him or not..." Blue eyes locked with emerald eyes in fear.

"It's alright. You have done all you can for him, he will be alright. I would know if something happens to him, remember? And if something does happen to him, those witches will pay for it." Aria reassured the dark brown haired young woman softly, her eyes show a menacing gleam at the thought of Marcel getting hurt before she helps the younger woman up and walk her to the bed. "Come on, let's get you to the bed. You need to rest after using so much power. Let us wait for the news from Marcel, okay?"

Davina nodded weakly as she let herself being taken to the bed by the older woman. The raven haired witch summoned a glass of water wandlessly and nonverbally before she handed it to the young ancestral witch. "Drink this,"

Davina drink the water slowly, both of her hands trembled in fear at the thought of Marcel. Aria who sees this immediately takes the younger woman's hands in hers and squeezes it gently. "It's okay. Everything will be alright,"

The two witches stay that way quietly, both of them are too lost in their worry over Marcel. Before blue eyes turned to glare at the coffin in the corner of their room suddenly. The young witch stood up from her bed and walked towards the coffin, her hands lift up the coffin lid slowly, startling Aria out of her thoughts. "Davina? What are you doing?"

"It's because of his family. If only he and his family don't come to here, everything will still be fine."

"Davina..." The older woman quickly get up from the bed as well and approached her young charge. She hugs the young woman from behind to calm her down. "It's okay. We will get through this together, okay? In fact, I will help you on finding the way to kill them to reassure your mind."

"You really will do that? Aren't they your family as well?" The young witch quickly whirled around, startled blue eyes locked with a pair of emerald eyes.

"They are my family and will always be my family. But you are also my family, Davina. You helped me by lifting off the curse that Mikael put on me. Besides, both you and Marcel are the one who stay with me when they just left me all alone."

"Aria,"

Before the two of them could discuss more about it, Marcel suddenly barged into their room, startling the two witches. Blue eyes filled with relief at the sight of the dark skinned vampire as Davina quickly approached Marcel and hugged him. "Are you okay? I was so worried."

"Thank you. Whatever you did, I felt it. You helped me," Marcel replied, brown eyes stared gratefully at the young witch.

"It was the old ones, wasn't it?" Davina asked, blue eyes stared inquiringly at the vampire.

The raven haired woman approached the two of them as she also looked inquiringly at Marcel, wanting to know if Niklaus was the one who had tried to harm the shaven haired vampire. "Is it Niklaus?"

"Actually, Klaus is the one that saved me tonight. I'm gonna make things right. Starting off by giving him his brother back." Marcel answered, brown eyes looked at the two witches in happiness as he quickly walked towards the coffin.

"No." Davina shook her head quickly as she whirled around, stopping Marcel in his track.

"What? Davina―"

"No. You said the old ones were dangerous." Brown eyes turn to stare at Elijah's daggered form silently while Davina walked towards Marcel. "I won't give him back until I know how to kill them." The two of them stared at the daggered Elijah silently, brown eyes turned to look contemplatively at the young witch beside him.

"I will help Davina on her research, Marcel. You shouldn't hand over Elijah easily to Niklaus like that. Let Niklaus wait for a while before we return back his brother to him," Aria piped up as she walked towards the coffin and looked down towards the noble vampire she called as family.

"If Niklaus really is genuine on saving your life tonight, there is no harm in letting him wait for a while before we return Elijah back to him. Unless he has an ulterior motive by saving you tonight." The raven haired witch added. "I agree with Davina on this. Let him wait for a while before we give Elijah back to him."

* * *

Davina crouched down in front of the coffin, her hand gripped the dagger slowly before she pulled it out of Elijah's form. Blue eyes stared at the silver dagger in her hand analytically before she stabbed it down again on Elijah's body. Marcel walked inside the room silently, brown eyes staring at the young witch who is busy thinking of a way to kill the Original before he turned his gaze towards the other witch in the room. Aria was currently bending down over a thick book, her long raven hair was being pinned up to keep it away from obstructing her gaze.

"Sucker is resilient. He is like a cockroach in a suit. Doesn't matter. Time to give old Elijah back to Klaus anyway." Marcel commented, a small sigh escaped his lips at the thought of returning Elijah back to Klaus.

"You asked me to figure out how to kill the Originals. I'm not done. Silver dagger hurts them, but that's it." Davina said tiredly, disappointment clear in her tone as she admitted that she hasn't find a way to kill the Originals.

"Davina, we have been through this. Klaus saved my life. I owe him one. Since he wants his brother back―"

"Tonight is the annual Dauphine Street music festival. I want to go. Please,"

Aria looked up from her book, emerald eyes watch the two of them silently. She had known the reason why Davina is determined to go tonight since the young witch had confided to her about it. And Aria already knows what kind of answer Marcel will give to the younger witch, still, she also knows that there is no way that Davina will just back down easily for this matter.

"The whole point of you being up here is so you are never spotted out there. You know what's smack in the middle of Dauphine Street ― Sophie Deveraux, pain-in-the-ass witch, and you know what the witches will do to you if they find you." Marcel said calmly, trying to reason out with Davina.

"But you control the witches. Make her go away. Marcel, it's one night." Blue eyes looked pleadingly at a pair of brown eyes.

"I said no." Marcel rebuffed as he turned away from the younger witch.

"I will be there with her, Marcel. So just allow her to go," Aria interjected the two of them before the situation get worse. Marcel halted his steps and turned to stare at the older woman who he respects deeply. "I will go along with her to keep her safe. You could even introduce me to the lovely Miss O'Connell if you are feeling worry over the two of us. So let her go for tonight. I will make sure nothing happens to her,"

Knowing he couldn't win against the two of them when the two witches are in agreement with each other, Marcel sighed heavily before a resigned smile crossed his lips. "Fine. I really couldn't say no, could I? I will bring Camille along then. You three are really gonna hit it off."

Davina smiled in glee at the thought of being able to go out tonight while Aria just shakes her head in amusement at the look of happiness in her young charge. She only hopes that she won't encounter Niklaus when they go out tonight. But knowing her luck, she doesn't count on it.

* * *

Blue eyes look around its surrounding in excitement, before the owner of the said eyes turned to look at both of her guardian. Aria smiles in amusement at the look of happiness which crossed Davina's face. It was clear how much the younger woman had missed being outside like this. She really should find a way to completely protect her young charge quickly against the others ancestral witches soon. Glamour charm could only do so much and it will be unfair for Davina to behave as if she is a different person when what's left of her life is her own self. So no, not glamour then. Protection charm also couldn't protect her forever either.

She really should find the most effective way to protect her from those witches. The feel of a larger hand squeezing her hand gently snapped her out of her thoughts as emerald eyes glance up at the owner of the said hand. Brown eyes looked fondly at the raven haired witch, a small smile crossed his face at the look which crossed Aria's face.

"Hey, it's okay. She knows how much you try your best to help her. And I'm also here to help the two of you. Don't be too hard on yourself," The self proclaimed King of The French Quarter of New Orleans said reassuringly. "For tonight, just enjoy the music and have fun. The two of you have been holing up in the attic for a while anyway."

"Thank you, Marcel. You know if it's not for you, I―"

"Now, none of that. You have done a lot of things for me as well, Aria. You are like a family for me," Marcel shushed her up quickly, cutting her off before she could finish her words. "Just enjoy the night and don't think of heavy thoughts, okay? I will make sure that Klaus or Rebekah doesn't see you and Davina."

"Okay," The raven haired witch nodded.

* * *

After Marcel introduced the two of them to Camille O'Connell and left them, the blonde haired young woman moved from her seat and approached Davina, green-blue eyes stared at Davina playfully. "So what's his name? Hot guy with the fiddle,"

The young witch smiled shyly as she fidgeted a bit, "Tim. I knew he would be here. He always performs at these kind of things."

"How long the have you two known each other?"

"Since we were ten. I had to leave school, and I didn't get to say good-bye, so I was just hoping to talk to him tonight." A bright happy smile appears on Davina's face as she continued to watch her childhood friend playing the violin on the stage.

Aria moved from her seat and approached both Davina and Camille, emerald eyes watch the two female fondly before she touch Camille's shoulder gently. "How about we get some drink?"

Green-blue eyes locked with emerald eyes for a moment before she nodded, "Sure. Do you want anything to drink as well, Davina?"

The dark brown haired young woman shakes her head in negative, blue eyes stay locked at the stage. Aria chuckles at her young charge's behaviors as she turned to look at Camille, "Young love. Come on, let just grab some juice for her. I'm sure she will feel pretty thirsty as well later."

Both Aria and Camille walked to the bar and ordered their drinks before emerald eyes turn to the woman beside her. "So Miss O'Connell, you are really as lovely as Marcel had told me." Aria smiled kindly at the blonde haired woman.

"Thank you. And please call me Cami." The blonde haired woman replied.

"Then you should call me Aria,"

"Aria, I'm sorry if this sounds rude but I never see you around before. And Marcel never mentioned you to me either," Green-blue eyes looked curiously at the raven haired beauty beside her.

"Ah, that's because I live with Davina, you see. And Marcel is quite a worrywart. He doesn't like to talk about me or Davina that much especially because I was quite unwell before," Aria answered.

"Are you alright now? I mean if you were unwell before, is it alright for you to be out here now?" Camille looked worriedly at the petite woman.

"Nah, I'm okay now. Besides, Marcel told me that I need to go out to have a fresh air every once in a while after being holed up far too long in my room." She waved her hand dismissively as she reassures the blonde haired woman. "Anyway, let's go back to Davina before she looks for us." Aria continued as her hands grab both her drink and Davina's juice which the barman had placed in front of them.

* * *

When they returned back to Davina, the young woman was looking around the bar frantically.

"Davina? Are you okay?" Aria asked as she hands the juice to the young witch.

"I am. I'm just looking for Tim. He should be around but I haven't seen him since earlier." The dark brown haired witch replied nonchalantly, blue eyes still looking around in hopes of catching the sight of her childhood friend.

"Well, he couldn't have gone far. He just got offstage a minute ago," Camille said to placate the young woman.

Davina sighed softly as she shakes her head, "It doesn't matter. This was a stupid idea anyway."

"No, it wasn't. Davina―"

"Just forget it," Davina said briskly as she quickly turn away from them. Aria looked worriedly at her young charge before she gives an apologetic look at Camille and quickly walk after the young woman, completely missing a pair of blue-green eyes which widened at the sight of her.

* * *

Klaus shakes his head to clear his thoughts. There is no way that she is there as well. After all, she is already dead by now. That was what Mikael had told him when they met and that was exactly what the man had reminded him about before Klaus killed him. He had failed her. He had failed protecting the only woman who had accepted him for who he is and loves him despite all his misgivings. And as much as the thought hurt him every time, he has no choice but to move forward. There is no use to dwell in the past too long.

He is here tonight for one purpose and one purpose only. He couldn't get distracted only because he thought he had seen a glimpse of the woman he had lost in the hands of Mikael. He quickly approached Camille and slipped a piece of tissue paper into her hands and told her what to do before vanishing out of sight once again. He is here for Davina which is why he will focus only on the young witch for tonight.

* * *

Davina walked into St. Ann's Catholic Church along with both Aria and Camille nervously. Blue eyes stared nervously at the sight of her childhood friend's back. She could see Tim who is waiting for her at there. "I can't do this," She shakes her head, blue eyes turned to look at the two women in nervousness.

Camille smiled encouragingly at her as she pushed the young woman's back softly while Aria simply muttered "good luck" to her. The two of them watch Davina approached her childhood friend slowly. Aria and Camille sit at the back of the church, emerald eyes stared fondly at the two teenagers while her companion locked her gaze sadly at the bloody picture of the Blessed Virgin Mary. Finally noticing the sadness which emitted from the quiet woman besides her, Aria turned to look at her companion.

"Cami? Are you okay?" She asked the other woman quietly.

"Have you ever thought the reason of why someone could do a pointless brutal thing? A good man, an aspiring priest just goes on a killing spree out of nowhere," The blonde haired woman answered, her green-blue eyes looked forlornly at nothingness.

"Cami. You know, in my life, I have seen quite a lot of things. The world is a rather harsh place. Sometimes bad things happen to good people and sometimes people become bad because circumstances make them,"

"But he is a good man. He didn't drink, he didn't do drugs."

"You seem to be well-informed on the matter. You knew him, didn't you?" Emerald eyes looked at the woman beside her in understanding as Aria turned her body slightly to face Camille.

"His name was Sean. He was my brother, my twin actually. I can't sleep. I dream about what happened, and I hate it. I hate that I couldn't help him." Green-blue eyes welled up with tears as the blonde woman answered her.

"Sometimes, we must face our own demons alone. There's nothing much we can do to help unless to remind them that they still have us,"

"What if someday his demons become mine too?" The blonde haired woman asked quietly, her voice was nothing but a desperate whisper.

Emerald eyes locked with teary green-blue eyes. But before Aria could give the other woman any reply, she was cut off by a very familiar voice from behind her.

"Thank you for bringing her here, sweetpea. But you should go now, I have some business I should attend to."

She knows this voice. In fact, she had been dreaming of nothing but this voice while she was cursed in her eternal slumber. Whirling around in her seat, emerald eyes meet with a pair of startled blue-green eyes which looked like dark blue. There standing right behind her is none other than the man that she had tried to avoid all night. The one who she always loves even after all this time. The one person who also had left her for ninety two years.

"Niklaus,"

"Aria," Blue-green eyes widened in surprise at the sight of her, of the woman he had thought he had lost a long time ago. The woman who is his wife.

"It's been a while, dear husband." A bitter smile crossed the raven haired witch's face as she memorize the look of surprise on his face.

* * *

 **Authoress' Notes:** I really couldn't resist the temptation of writing another story with this pairing. Honestly, this idea had been bothering me since last night and I just feel like I have to write it if only so it could finally leave my mind. So here it is, another story of Klaus/Fem!Harry. At first, I thought of giving the same name for Fem!Harry in this story but then I changed my mind over it. Since even though the personality of my version of Fem!Harry in here will be more or less the same like in the _Dreams and Disasters_ , my version of Fem!Harry in here will be a bit darker than the grey Fem!Harry in _Dreams and Disasters_.

Also, the background story for Fem!Harry in this story will be a lot different than the one in _Dreams and Disasters._ Which is why I decided to give her a different name as well. The reason why I decided to name her "Arian" in this story is because I want to give the Fem!Harry in this story a name of Welsh origin though her name is actually stems from Welsh mythology, Arianrhod the goddess of fertility, rebirth and the weaving of cosmic time and fate. The last aspect of her nature is contained within her name which means "silver wheel" or "round wheel," suggesting her importance in the cycles of life. I just thought it suitable for Fem!Harry in this story of mine due to her status as Mistress of Death.

As for Arian's appearance, her physical appearance is about 20 or 22 years old just like in my other stories. Anyway, the one who I pictured to play my version of Fem!Harry in this story is either Olivia Mennie, India Eisley or Emily Browning. Honestly, I could only think of the three of them as the suitable actresses for my version of Fem!Harry but I'm probably just being biased in here. To those of you who haven't known yet, I also write a crossover of Harry Potter & Vampire Diaries which called _Dreams and Disasters_ the pairing is also Klaus/Fem!Harry. If you are interested, go read it and leave me a review of it. I would like to hear your opinion over it. _  
_

Let me remind you all again that updates for this story will also be sporadic. So don't expect a regular update. I will try to update when I have the time to do so but I can't promise it will be a regular occurrence. And regarding a beta, I would really appreciate it if somehow one of you could suggest a good beta for me since I barely have time to look for one myself. Any of you out there who feels like they are up to it, feel free to PM me to be my beta. So, what do you think of this for the first chapter? Do you like it? Hate it? Please tell me what do you think of it through your review.

Thank you again for reading this story. Your review will make me really happy and help to motivate me to update faster. Lastly, I'm sorry for all the mistakes I have made but do remember that I'm still an amateur, so I need a long way to go. Have a nice day~

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** _Can't Live Without You_

"Aria. We thought you have died," Hazel brown eyes stared at the woman who is his half-brother's wife, the woman who his family had thought had already died.

"Elijah. It always nice to see you well. And yes, about that... didn't bother to check on it, don't you?" Emerald eyes looked warmly at the brown haired Original before it hardened in contempt. "I thought you are better than Niklaus at least, but it seems like I was mistaken in that. Just like him, you don't even try to find me or even what remains of my body if I'm really as dead as what Mikael had told you and our so called family."


	2. Can't Live Without You

**Osen-san:** Thank you for your review. I'm glad to know that you like this story of mine. Now, that will be interesting to see. Just stay tune to see it. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.

 **terriblecupcakes732:** Thank you for your review. As to answer your question, yes, Hayley will be in this story as well.

 **RebeliousOne:** Thank you for your review. As for how I ended the previous chapter in such a way, I just thought it would be nice to give you a cliffhanger every once in a while xD You will see how Aria's reaction towards Klaus in this chapter. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter as well. Thank you once again~

 **Skendo:** Thank you for your review. I'm glad that you think the first chapter is interesting enough.

 **Fae0306:** Thank you for your kind review. **  
**

 **ptl4ever419:** Thank you for your review. **  
**

**Lady-Hufflepuff-92:** Thank you for your review. You will see how their reactions will be in this chapter though Rebekah's reaction could be seen more in the next chapter. **  
**

 **rejectedreality :** Thank you for your review. And about Hayley, I have plans for her.

 **toile grant:** Thank you for your review.

 **Guest:** Thank you for your review. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. All of it belongs to its wonderful creators. If I do own it, surely it will ended up with lots of romance between Klaus and Harry in it! Also, I don't own the cover for this story, I merely taken it from deviantart. The credits for the cover goes to Barbara Florczyk, her deviantart is BaxiaArt.

 **Warning:** AU. Fem!Harry ( **which means Harry is a female in this story,** **so if you feel bothered by it; I suggest you leave now** ), MOD!Harry, OOC (it happens in this story). Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made.

 **Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, Fantasy

 **Summary:** AU. Cursed to an eternal sleep, only to be awaken by a powerful witch, Aria wakes up to find that the world had changed drastically from the one that she used to know. Feeling out of place and lost in the current world, she holds on to the only familiar things she knows. Her magic and Marcel, the only remaining person she knows from the past. Klaus/Fem!Harry

 **Pairings:** Klaus/Fem!Harry Potter

"..." for memories and dream in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

*...* for Parseltongue

And "..." present time

* * *

 **Kaleidoscope**

― **Can't Live Without You** ―

* * *

 _"If you gave someone your heart and they died, did they take it with them? Did you spend the rest of forever with a hole inside you that couldn't be filled?"_  
― Jodi Picoult, Nineteen Minutes

* * *

 _"If your parents are here, they won't agree with this." She smiled teasingly at him, emerald eyes alight with mischief. "You know that they never like me. Your father if only because I always side with you in whatever it is that you are doing and your mother, you know how she seems to think that I'm an abomination or something."_

 _"Mother dearest is just jealous of you, sweetheart." Blue-green eyes stared back at the raven haired beauty in front of him with happiness._

 _"Now, Niklaus, don't let your mother hear that or she will start to say that I give you a bad influence as well."_

 _"Ah, but dearest, I have always been bad even without your influence." Klaus countered, a playful smirk crossed his face as his hands hold her hands gently in his._

 _"You are hopeless, Niklaus." She laughed in utter happiness at the dark blond haired man._

 _"Only for you, Aria. Only for you."_

 _"Brother, how long are you going to flirt with her? You do know that there is a tradition which said that the groom shouldn't see his bride before the ceremony, right? You shouldn't be here in the first place," Elijah's smooth voice interrupted the two of them from their own world. The brown haired man was leaning against the door frame, hazel brown eyes looked over at his little brother with a raised eyebrow._

 _"Elijah is right. What are you doing in Aria's room, Nik?" Rebekah piped up as she crossed her arms, a frown marring her beautiful face at the sight of his half-brother in the room along with her best friend._

 _"Elijah always the uptight one. Traditions could be broken, you know. Besides, the ceremony is tomorrow. What's wrong with seeing her today?" Klaus turned to face his brother, a smirk crossed his face at the disapproval look Elijah shot him before he sighed in exasperation. "Alright, I will go now. It's not like I could stay any longer with you two hovering over there."_

 _"You should listen to Elijah, Niklaus. Who knows, maybe I will change my mind on marrying you because you are far too impatient of it and elope with Elijah instead." Aria tugged her hands away from Klaus gently as she walked towards Rebekah._

 _"Now, if you do that, you know that I will look for you even if I have to turn the world upside down." Klaus grabbed his fiancée's wrist gently, blue-green eyes stared seriously at the raven haired woman.  
_

 _"Should I be afraid then? Because it seems like even before we get married, you have shown an extreme possessiveness over me. Perhaps I should really change my mind about this?"_

 _"Aria, you do know that Niklaus is always like that. I doubt that you refusing his proposal is going to lessen his feeling of possessiveness over you." Elijah interjected calmly, an exasperated tone in his voice._

 _"Besides, Aria, you have agreed to marry Nik. I don't think you can back up from it now," Light blue eyes rolled in exasperation as she tugged her best friend away from Klaus's grasp as she shooed her two brothers away. "Now, go away, do whatever manly things you men likes to do."_

 _"Indeed. We will spend a lifetime together after all, Niklaus. Better give me times to spend with Rebekah," She grinned._

* * *

"What? No "I'm glad to see you alive" or "I miss you" and those kind of things? How cold of you, darling." She said mockingly as she stood up from her seat before emerald eyes turned to the blonde haired woman beside her. "Cami, I think you should go now. We can talk again later, it's really nice meeting you."

Green blue eyes stared at both of them for a while before Camille nodded her head hesitantly and walked out of the church quickly. Camille could tell there are a lot of things that the two of them need to talk about with each other. Aria turned her gaze back towards her husband, emerald eyes looked patiently at the dark blond haired Original.

"Is this another one of Marcel's trick? Because if it is, let me tell you now that I don't find it funny at all." Blue-green eyes narrowed in rage as he stared at the raven haired woman across him who bears a strong resemblance to his supposed to be dead wife.

"Don't think so highly of yourself, Niklaus. If I'm not really your rightful wife, there is no way I would claim to be one. After all, after ninety two years of leaving me all alone, I sure have the right to demand a divorce from you." Aria hissed angrily, glaring at the man in front of her.

Klaus stared at the raven haired woman in confusion, a frown marred his handsome face. He blinked a couple of times before he asked for clarification, "What do you mean ninety two years? Mikael said you were dead. He told me that I have failed you!"

"Oh, you do fail me, Niklaus. You failed to keep your own promise to me. You left me to death after all, not that it bothered you clearly." She sneered, emerald eyes glaring at Klaus. "Last time I heard, you have succeeded breaking the curse Esther placed on you and was busy making your own army of hybrids after all. Sounds like quite fun. And now here you are, I wonder what makes you come here after leaving for so long."

Blue-green eyes narrowed in anger at the petite raven haired woman's accusation of him leaving her to death. He honestly didn't know that Mikael had lied to him. And back then, he had been too lost in his own sorrow and anger of losing her to even think of looking for her body or what remains of her. He knows that it was all his fault for not checking whether Mikael had told him the truth or not but still, if she was still alive all these times, she should had looked for him as well!

"Why didn't you look for me?! If you are still alive all these times, why didn't you look for me or our family?!" He snarled at her, completely forgetting the fact that they aren't alone.

"You dare to ask such things from me?! Do you even know what I have to endure for ninety two years while you were busy traveling around the world running from Mikael?! You, of all people, Niklaus doesn't has any rights to question me when it was you who had left me here all alone! I'm done with you! You could expect our divorce papers to be delivered to you." Emerald eyes looked at the man who is soon to be her ex-husband coldly as she turned away from him and walked towards Davina and her childhood friend.

Davina who had been smiling while talking to Tim turned her gaze towards the older woman who had been helping her with her magic, the moment she noticed that the raven haired woman was walking towards them. The shaggy dark brown haired young man across her also turned to see what had caught the young woman's attention. "What's wrong?" Tim asked his friend curiously.

"It's my guardian. Wait here for a moment, okay?" Davina answered as she reassured the young man before she quickly approached Aria.

Tim nodded his head in understanding.

"Aria, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Blue eyes looked worriedly at the older witch, noting the sadness and rage which filled the older woman's emerald eyes.

"Davina, I'm sorry but we are leaving now. You should say good-bye to your friend for now. I will make it up to you and try to ask Marcel―"

"Not that fast, love. I'm not done talking with you," Klaus growled, blue-green eyes glared at the raven haired witch.

"I have nothing left that I want to say to you," was her cold reply.

"But I do and I won't let you leave until you talk with me," The dark blond haired vampire countered before he suddenly grabbed Tim and locked him against his hold. "You will stay and talk with me or I will hurt young Timothy."

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Davina shouted, blue eyes looked in panic and anger at the sight of her crush in Klaus's hold.

"Niklaus, let go of him." Emerald eyes glinted with fury at the dark blond haired vampire. She knows how much the young man means for Davina and she doesn't want her young charge to lose her control over her magic if something happens to her childhood friend.

"Well, I hope I won't have to, sweetheart. But then that depends on you," He smirked as his eyes turned into those of his werewolf form.

"Let him go," Davina said once again, her eyes never leaving her childhood friend's form.

"You should know I don't do well with demands." Klaus drawled, blue-green eyes stared at the young witch.

Davina glared at the Original vampire in anger as she clenched her right hand and use her magic, blue eyes focused on the dark blond haired man. Klaus groaned out in surprise as he feels the bone of his leg being shattered.

"Impressive, but you don't want to fight me, love. Innocent people have a way of winding up dead." Klaus threatened, his eyes locked with Davina's blue eyes.

"Please let me go," Tim said pleadingly.

"Your choice, little witch. Swear allegiance to me alone, stay right here along with Aria and the boy lives. Stand against me―"

Aria who had stayed silent up until now, glanced at the young witch beside her in worry and fear as she could feel the sudden rise of temperature in the church. Emerald eyes looked around in panic as she saw the fire on the candles burn brighter than before and the wind which suddenly howling through the church's windows. By this rate, there is no doubt in her mind that Davina will lose control over her magic. "Davina, no. You need to stop," Aria said softly as she tried to placate the young woman.

But Davina was too lost in her own rage as she yelled and let her hold over her magic go as she aimed it towards Klaus who is still holding Tim hostage. "No! _Protego horribilis_!" Aria yelled quickly as she wandlessly conjure a shield charm on the area where Klaus and Tim are standing. She used all her magic to keep those two from getting hurt by the magic Davina had unleashed, while letting herself get the brunt from Davina's stray magic. _  
_

It wasn't long before Davina fell limp to the floor, she was unconscious from using all her ancestral magic. Aria sighs softly as she too falls to the floor in exhaustion from using too much magic. She could already feels how her consciousness starts to waver as her emerald eyes note that both Klaus and Tim are safe from Davina's uncontrolled magic.

"Niklaus, let go of him..." Her voice coming out no louder than a soft whisper.

"Aria!" Blue-green eyes widened in worry the moment he caught sight of his wife's weakened form. Klaus quickly let go of his hold on Tim and run towards the raven haired woman's side, his hand reaching out for the raven haired witch. Aria slapped his hand away weakly before it reaches her, emerald eyes glared at the dark blond haired vampire angrily. "Don't touch me. You... don't touch me. Stay away from me, Niklaus."

"Don't be stubborn! Why you even saved me then?!" Klaus growled in annoyance at the stubborn woman in front of him.

"I'm not saving you. Tim... He is Davina's friend. If something happens to him because Davina lost control of her magic, it will... devastate her... It's only because you are in the way as well, that's why I protected you too. If not, you could get all hurt from Davina's uncontrolled magic for all I care, Niklaus. It's not like you will die from it anyway," She grumbled weakly.

"Aria, you―" Before Klaus managed to finish his words, the ringing sound of his cellphone interrupts him. Frustrated at being disturbed, the dark blond haired vampire took out his cellphone out of his jacket and growled at it. "What?!"

The raven haired witch could hear the faint sound of Rebekah from the other line as she looks tiredly at Klaus. As much as she would like to get the hell away from there and far away from Klaus, she still hasn't regain her strength yet. It has been a long time since she used all her magic like that anyway. And her body and her magic hasn't adjusted yet with her surrounding what's with only being awake for eight months after her long slumber. Which is why she feels extremely drained like this.

"What do you mean she is missing?" The anger in Klaus's voice snapped her out of her reverie as emerald eyes tried to focus on her husband's form. Aria immediately casts a supersensory charm on herself wandlessly and nonverbally just so she could eavesdrop on Klaus and Rebekah's conversation.

"What do you think I mean?" Rebekah asked back from the other side. "There's blood and bodies everywhere, someone's ripped this lot to shreds, and there's no smart-aleck pregnant girl."

Emerald eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the dark blond haired man in front of her. Did she hear it right? A pregnant girl? Klaus is never one who cares for anyone except if those people has some use to him or if somehow he grows fond of them which is extremely rare. So for him and Rebekah to discuss a missing pregnant girl like this, it means that this girl ― whoever she is ― is important for him. And judging from the fact that Rebekah called Klaus instead of Elijah only means that...

"Keep looking. I'm on my way," Klaus said as he ended the call.

"You... you got a girl pregnant..." She muttered in disbelief, her emerald eyes stared at the man who is her husband in hurt and betrayal before a twisted smile crossed her face. "You... you really surprised me, Niklaus. I never expected something like this from you of all people,"

Blue-green eyes looked startled for a moment before it narrowed in anger at being eavesdropped. "You shouldn't eavesdropped on things which aren't meant for you, love."

"Don't change the subject, Niklaus!" Aria yelled in anger, suddenly feeling like she could use whatever magic left in her to kill her so called husband. "I have the right to know things when it comes to you! I'm still your wife! Even though it seems like I was the only one who think so if what I just heard is the truth."

Klaus growled in frustration at his wife as he throws up his hand in the air. "Yes, I left you all alone, thinking that you are already dead when I should have looked for you instead! Yes, it was all my own damn fault for even trusting my ruthless step-father! And yes, I got a girl pregnant! But that's only because I thought I have lost you!"

Aria shakes her head weakly as she turned her head away from him. She could feel tears welled up in her eyes and she refused to let him see how he still managed to affect her even up until all these times. "Go. Save your precious new girl,"

"Aria, listen―"

"I said go! Or I will hurt you myself!" Emerald eyes glared furiously at the pair of blue-green eyes which belongs to her husband. Klaus was stunned, he knows that Aria has the right to feel upset towards him after everything he had done to her but to see his normally strong wife shed tears like this, he was at lost of what to do. Feeling lost over how to handle his wife, Klaus feels his emotions at war in between guilt and anger. Not used to with feeling guilt, the dark blond haired hybrid chose anger instead.

"This isn't over yet. We will talk again," Klaus growled angrily as he looked threateningly at his wife before he turned away and left the church.

* * *

When Marcel finally found both Davina and Aria, he was totally flabbergasted at the sight of the ruined church. Brown eyes stared in surprise at the unconscious Davina as he quickly approached the young witch before he turned his gaze towards Aria. "What happened in here?"

"Niklaus was here earlier and Davina lost her control over her magic," The petite raven haired woman replied tonelessly.

"Aria? Are you―" The sound of Davina's groan stopped whatever it is Marcel was going to say as brown eyes quickly turned to check on the young woman who starts to regain her consciousness in his arms worriedly.

"Davina? How do you feel? Are you alright?"

Blue eyes blinked groggily before it focused on the pair of brown eyes above her. "Marcel?"

"Yes, I'm here. How do you feel? Are you alright?" The shaven haired vampire repeated his question.

"I―... Tim! Marcel! The old ones! He was here earlier and―... and he took Tim so I―" Davina gasped in surprise and panic once she remembered what had happened, blue eyes stared anxiously at the vampire.

"Your friend is alright, Davina. He is at there, he had fallen unconscious from what had happened. But he is fine. I managed to shield him from your magic in time," Aria interjected as she tries her best to reassure her protégé's worry. "Go see him yourself if you are still worry,"

"Aria! I―... I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have―... it just... I was so angry and he took Tim, I―"

"It's okay, Davina. I understand. Go see your friend, he was over there." Aria quickly reassures the anxious young witch as she gives the dark brown haired young woman an understanding smile.

Davina nodded her head weakly as she quickly got up from Marcel's hold and run over her childhood friend's unconscious form. Marcel who had seen that Davina is alright immediately approached the woman who he had thought as his own mother. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, just it's been a long time since I use this amount of magic. Would you mind taking me back to the attic, Marcel?" Emerald eyes looked tiredly at the dark skinned vampire.

Marcel scooped her up gently as Aria wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck. "Davina?" She called out the dark brown haired young woman softly.

Blue eyes turned to look at her before Aria continued, "You should wait here and talk to your friend when he regains his consciousness. And afterwards, go with Marcel, okay? Enjoy the rest of the night with him."

"But, what about you?"

"I will be fine. I will just take some rest. I'm sorry, but I think I have reached my limit of socializing for tonight." Aria gives a small reassuring smile to calm her protégé. After what had happened tonight, all she wants is to be left alone for a while. Noticing the hidden pain in her guardian's eyes, Davina nodded her head weakly in agreement before she turned her attention back to Tim.

Satisfied that the young witch had agreed with her decision, emerald eyes turned back her attention towards Marcel. "Please watch over Davina for the rest of the night, Marcel."

"I understand. Come on, let's get you to the bed."

* * *

Marcel put the raven haired witch gently on the bed, brown eyes looked concernedly at the quiet woman as he finally notices how her skin is covered with small cuts. "Is there anything that you need?"

"I'm alright, Marcel. I just need times to be alone, all these cuts will heal. You know my magic will heal it eventually, it just takes a little time for it to be completely healed. It's been a long time since I last got injured after all. And I don't have the regeneration healing you vampires posses so it will be a while before all of these cuts completely disappeared." She smiled softly at the look of concern in Marcel's eyes as she squeezed the vampire's hands gently in hers. "Now, go. Take Davina to see the city and make sure to not let her out of your sight. But first, you should let her talk with her childhood friend, she needs it."

"You sure?"

"I am. Now go," She smiled patiently at Marcel before she shooed him out of the room.

Brown eyes rolled in fond exasperation at the raven haired witch before he complied with her request and leave her alone. Once Marcel had closed the door and Aria couldn't hear the sound of his footsteps on the stairs anymore, emerald eyes closed tiredly before she opened them once again. "You could come out now, Elijah."

"Aria. We thought you have died," Hazel brown eyes stared at the woman who is his half-brother's wife, the woman who his family had thought had already died.

"Elijah. It always nice to see you well. And yes, about that... didn't bother to check on it, don't you?" Emerald eyes looked warmly at the brown haired Original before it hardened in contempt. "I thought you are better than Niklaus at least, but it seems like I was mistaken in that. Just like him, you don't even try to find me or even what remains of my body if I'm really as dead as what Mikael had told you and our so called family."

"Forgive me, Aria. It's never in my intention to abandon you. After Mikael told us that you were dead, Niklaus lost himself in sorrow and uncontrollable rage. I was planning to look for you but taking care the damage my brother had left in his agony had made me forgot about returning back here to check on what remained of you completely." Elijah raised both hands placatingly as hazel brown eyes noticed the anger in emerald eyes.

Aria wryly smiled as she looked at the Original in front of her,"Spare me your excuses, Elijah. I know you. You probably didn't think you are ready to see what remains of my body after Mikael had 'killed' me and decided not to look for me."

Hazel brown eyes stared at the nape of Aria's neck silently. The sound of her heartbeat was loud to his ears as Elijah gulped. His throat feels extremely dry as he craves for her blood. "Always the honorable one, Elijah." Aria smiled fondly at the struggle she could clearly see in those hazel brown eyes she had known so well.

"Yes, that's what they call me. And yet I followed Niklaus here to New Orleans to engage in a war. I wonder if that still sounds honorable," Elijah smiled faintly as he take a seat on the chair in front of her bed.

"Right. The war," Emerald eyes closed in exasperation as she leaned back against the headboard. "Before you take any wild assumptions on it, let me tell you now that I don't want any part in this ridiculous war between Niklaus and Marcel. But that doesn't mean that I will just stay still and watch you or any members of your family hurt Marcel or Davina. If any of you hurt them, I will retaliate. And trust me, it won't be pretty at all." She continued as emerald eyes looked threateningly at the brown haired Original.

"My family as you put it is also your family as well, Aria." Elijah calmly said to remind her.

Aria sighed as she replied quietly, "Your family cease to be mine the moment you lot left me here all alone. If it's not for Marcel, who knows what will become of me. So yes, it's your family now, Elijah. I want nothing to do with Niklaus anymore."

"You don't really mean that, Aria. I know how much you love my brother despite his misgivings and I'm sure that―"

"Are you even going to tell me about the baby that Niklaus apparently sired then, Elijah? Or are you going to keep me in the dark about it and will only tell me of it after I agreed to forgive you and your family?" Aria asked, raising an eyebrow as she continued to stare down at the Original sitting in front of her.

Hazel brown eyes looked startled at the mention of Hayley and her pregnancy. It was all Aria needs to prove that she was correct in her assumptions as she turned her head away from the brown haired vampire. "So I was right. You never intended to tell me about it at least, not until I forgive you and your family. Not so noble as what people like to think, eh? Tell me Elijah, how that even happened? You at least owe me an explanation regarding that."

"It seems like after Niklaus broke the curse our mother had placed on him, it allowed him a certain loophole. A loophole which allowed him to procreate due to his werewolf gene,"

"I see. So in the end, it all comes right to the curse Esther placed on him." She sighed softly as she looked down at the floor, "You know, I always wish to have a child with Niklaus but back then, I know it was impossible so I never say anything to him about it. But I think he somehow knows about that selfish wish of mine. After all, he brought Marcel home back in 1820. I know it's because he saw himself in Marcel but I also know that he also did that because I wish for a child to dote upon. That kind of awkward kindness is so like him, don't you think?"

"Aria,"

"I have told Niklaus to expect divorce papers from me. So I guess, this will be the last time we meet as family, Elijah." She continued calmly.

"Surely you don't really mean that. Aria, Niklaus isn't the same person after he thought that you are dead. He―"

"I'm not dead, Elijah! I was alive and well only I couldn't do anything but stay asleep due to the accursed necklace Mikael put on me. That's why, for ninety two years I had been asleep. If not for Marcel who found my body, I probably already burned in my sleep by now by the townspeople. But even he couldn't lifted off the curse from me. No one could do it unless a powerful witch lifted it off of my neck. And Davina happened to be that witch." Aria snapped, her hand gripping Elijah's hand tightly.

Aria finally pushed Elijah's hands away and got up from the bed, her anger making her lose her control over her magic as everything in the room starts to shake. The raven haired witch walked away from the Original. She ran her hands through her hair in frustrations as she explained, "I only woke up for eight months now. Then I found out that I have been sleeping for ninety two years and that you and your family have left New Orleans long ago. I tried to find out about where all of you are, I do! But then... then I found out that all of you seem to be fine even without me. Especially Niklaus. He seems to be completely fine, moving on with his life. I heard how he had broken the curse Esther placed on him and how he was busy building his own hybrids army, and not once, not once I saw him missed me so I chose not to approach any of you! I have to adjust with this strange new world that I'm not even familiar with and my control over my magic hasn't completely been stable since I woke up. So I have to learn to regain my control over it and to wait until it completely return back to its previous state."

She stopped in front of the blank canvas in the room, emerald eyes watched the white canvas silently. She turned to face Elijah with crossed arms as she sarcastically added, "And then you and Niklaus come here along with the unborn baby who Niklaus sired. Tell me Elijah, how do you expect me to feel?"

Aria turned around to stare at the coffin in the corner of the room as she finished her rant, "My husband who I love dearly is having a baby with an unknown girl whether it was by an accident or not, I don't know. But for him to go as far as raising a war for it clearly shows how much he cherishes that baby already. Now that you know everything that you need to know from me, I suggest you go, Elijah. I want to be alone."

Elijah walked towards Aria and stopped right next to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, pulling the petite raven haired woman closer to him until Aria's shoulder bumped against his rib cage. Hazel brown eyes looked at the woman in his arms silently. The woman who he always thinks as his own sister even after all these times. Being this close with her, he could feel the sadness and pain that emitted from her. And even though, he could also feel the burn in his throat which demands her blood, he could repress it due to how much pain she is in at the moment.

"You should give Niklaus the chance to explain himself, Aria." He suggested softly.

"And then what? What if I don't like whatever explanation he will give to me? Would you convince him to have a divorce with me?" Aria asked softly, emerald eyes glanced up at the pair of hazel brown eyes.

"If that's what will make you happy, then yes. I will try to convince Niklaus to sign divorce papers with you." Elijah replied quietly after some moments of silence.

"You will really do that?" Emerald eyes looked seriously at hazel brown eyes.

Elijah's voice became a gentle whisper as he gives her his confirmation, "I give you my words,"

"Okay. I will try to give him the chance to explain himself but I need time before I see him again," Aria's words were soft as she said, "Now go back to your home. I'm sure Rebekah is worry over you and don't worry, I'm not going to tell Marcel about Klaus's unborn baby. You could take the blood pops which I placed in the jar with you. It was supposed to be for Marcel but I could always ordered a new one for him."

Elijah squeezed her shoulder gently once again before he stepped away from her and turned to walk out of the room, his hand taking the jar filled with blood pops along with him in his way out.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me that there is another witch at Marcel's side aside from Davina?!" Klaus growled in anger, blue-green eyes glared at the dark brown eyed witch.

Light blue eyes widened in surprise as Rebekah turned to look at Klaus in surprise. "There's another witch aside from Davina?"

He turned to face Rebekah as he sarcastically added, "Oh yes, there is another witch aside from Davina who apparently Marcel had hidden from us. And this particular witch is someone you are familiar with, little sister."

"I don't know what you meant! I don't know that there is another witch with Marcel aside from Davina!" Sophie countered, dark brown eyes stared back at the Original.

"You should have checked if your information is up to date or not then! We made a deal. You protect my unborn child, I dismantle Marcel's army, and whilst I have been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain, you allowed Hayley to be attacked and almost killed by a gaggle of lunatic witches. And not to mention, you forgot to mention that Marcel has another witch by his side aside from Davina," Klaus snapped furiously as he took a seat on one of the sofa.

"I had nothing to do with it, I swear. Hayley and I are linked, remember? She dies, I die. And I swear I really don't know that Marcel keeps another witch with him aside from Davina," The dark brown haired witch defended herself, dark brown eyes looked at both Originals earnestly.

"Then who is this witch that Nik kept mentioning? And who were those people who attacked Hayley?" The light blonde haired Original demanded.

"They're a faction of extremists. Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about the baby. I honestly don't know about the witch though," Sophie explained.

"It's Aria," was the short answer Klaus gave to his sister's question.

"What?!" Rebekah yelled in surprise, light blue eyes stared at her half-brother in disbelief. "But Mikael had killed her! She was dead!"

"Well apparently she isn't as dead as we'd like to think since I saw her with my own eyes and touched her. Trust me, little sister, she is quite real and alive as you and I." Klaus sneered.

"Who is Aria?" Hayley who was walking into the room asked curiously as she drinks her milk.

"Aria is Nik's dead wife who apparently isn't as dead as we thought," Light blue eyes turned towards the female werewolf as she answered her sarcastically before she turned her gaze towards her half-brother. "If she was still alive all these times, why didn't she look for us? Where is she now, Nik? Why didn't you bring her back with you?"

"You have a wife?!" Hazel green eyes widened in disbelief as she stared at the dark blond haired Original. "What kind of woman who want to marry you?"

"A dead woman who is apparently not as dead as I believe. Now shut up!" Klaus snapped in anger, blue-green eyes glinted with fury as he stared at the female werewolf. "And we will talk about that later, little sister. Now tell me, what kind of vision that you meant?" He answered Rebekah before he turned his gaze back towards the witch in the room.

"She has them all the time. They're totally open to interpretation. I'm guessing she is wrong on this one." Sophie answered though her dark brown eyes gleamed with curiosity at the mention of Klaus's not so dead wife.

"Well, how may I ask, was this particular vision interpreted?"

"Pretty much that your baby would bring death to all witches." Dark brown eyes rolled in exasperation as she answered the Original.

"Ah, well, I grow fonder of this child by the second." Klaus smiled in amusement at hearing the witch's answer.

"Sophie, look. I promised Elijah that I would protect the Mikaelson's miracle baby whilst he tries to win your witch, Davina's loyalty. Why don't you tell me just how extreme this faction is?" Rebekah quickly said before the situation get worse.

"Elijah is talking to Davina?" Dark brown eyes looked startled at the piece of information.

"Yeah, as we speak, I imagine. Or perhaps he is there speaking with Aria. Either way, tell me what you know of this faction." Rebekah replied lightly as she takes a seat beside Klaus on the sofa.

"I wasn't always an advocate for the witches. My sister was devoted like our parents, and our upbringing was very strict, which drove me nuts. The minute I turned twenty one, I left the quarter to travel and play, but I wanted to be a chef. So I came back to Rousseau's. And then Jane-Anne told me that the elders were moving forward with the Harvest." The dark brown haired witch started.

"What the bloody hell is the harvest?" Light blue eyes stared in confusion at the witch.

"It's a ritual our coven does every three centuries so that the bond to our ancestral magic is restored. We appease our ancestors, they keep our ancestral power flowing."

"And why haven't I heard of this?" Klaus demanded.

"Because the harvest always seemed like a myth, a story passed down through generations like Noah's Ark or the Buddha walking on water, the kind some people take literally and some people don't." Sophie explained, dark brown eyes stared at both Originals. "They had the girls of our community preparing for months. Four would be chosen for the Harvest. They said that it was an honor, that they were special. I thought it was a myth."

"Was it?" Rebekah asked curiously.

But before Sophie could answer her, the ringing sound of Klaus's cellphone disrupted them. Blue-green eyes glanced at Rebekah lightly before he took out his cellphone out of his jacket and answered it. "Marcel, a bit early in the day for you, isn't it?"

"I know. I make this look easy, but I still have an empire to run." The faint voice of Marcel's lighthearted reply sounded from the other side of the phone.

"Rather you than me. All that responsibility seems like such a bore." Klaus drawled.

"Well, this might spice things up. I just heard about a bunch of dead witches out in the bayou. The kind of damage a werewolf might do, only there was no full moon. I have an informant out there I need to meet, and I would love for you to go with me."

"Dead witches in the bayou. Sounds like less of a problem and more like a cause for celebration." Klaus said casually as he eyed the dark brown haired witch across him angrily.

"Well, something killed them and may still be out there, and with your blood the only cure for a werewolf bite, I would love for you to accompany me." Marcel replied calmly from the other side.

"Well, why not? I haven't been to the bayou in ages. I'm on my way."

"Peace out, brother." Marcel said as he ended the call.

* * *

Blue eyes watched the raven haired witch who slept soundlessly in the bed as Davina strokes Aria's hand gently. After what had happened last night, she had been feeling guilty for even harming the older woman albeit accidentally. Her lost control over her magic had harmed the woman who had been like a family for her. And what's more important is Aria had been in this condition because she had used her magic to protect Tim from getting harmed due to Davina's uncontrollable magic. The young witch hoped that the raven haired woman will wake up soon so she could apologize again to her.

"Good news, both of you. I'm moving you out of this pile of dust." Marcel's cheery voice snapped Davina out of her thoughts as blue eyes turned to look at the older vampire. Aria who had been sleeping, opened her eyes groggily as she turned to face the source of the noise.

"Marcel?" She called out hesitantly, not completely awake yet.

"I'm sorry, do I awake you, Aria?" Brown eyes looked apologetically at the raven haired woman.

"It's okay. I have enough sleep anyway. So, we are moving out of here?" Aria smiled as she waved her hand in dismissal at the shaven haired vampire's concern over her well-being.

"Are you serious? When?" Blue eyes alight with excitement at the thought of finally moving out of the attic.

"Tonight. I just need to lock in the arrangements. How's our Original?" Marcel smiled, his brown eyes mirrored the excitement in Davina's eyes.

"He had left," was the short reply Aria gives as she gets up from the bed.

"Left? As in really left from here?" Brown eyes widened in surprise as Marcel stared at the raven haired witch.

"Yes, Marcel. As in really left from here. It's okay, I can still continue help Davina on her research to subdue them aside from the use of silver daggers. Besides, I assume that Elijah was trying to talk to Davina last night probably to make her change her alliance towards Niklaus." Emerald eyes stared back at Marcel pointedly.

"I see. You're right. Anyway, pack up, okay? Only what you want to take. I'll buy you two anything else you need." Marcel nodded his head in agreement before a small smile crossed his face once again.

"Okay," Davina smiled in happiness as the young witch quickly looked around the room and pack some of her things.

* * *

"What's the matter, Rebekah? You cross that I'm out with your ex?" Klaus asked his sister teasingly.

"What is all that dreadful hillbilly racket in the background?" Rebekah asked back, choosing to ignore his jab regarding Marcel instead.

"According to the dreadful signage, it's Big Auggie's Bayou Bar."

"Well, order up a few rounds of moonshine and stay clear of the dead witches for a few. The witch is on a burial mission, your baby mama is on a spirit quest, and I'm keeping Elijah's promise to keep her safe. So stall, please." Rebekah said calmly before she cut off the call.

Blue-green eyes rolled in exasperation. Klaus could feel his frustrations at those three women rise up but decided to do what his sister asked. He turned around and walked inside the bar.

"Everything okay?" Marcel grinned as he eyed the dark blond haired Original.

"Oh, just the usual ― temperamental sister. So where's your informant?" Klaus shrugged casually, blue-green eyes looked around the bar to spot the aforementioned vampire.

"Tomas? He is out sniffing around. Grab a drink. Then we'll chase him down." Brown eyes raised questionably before he waved to the bartender to order a drink.

"Well, I suppose it will give us a chance to talk things over, like why you haven't returned Elijah. Maybe your young witch has grown partial to his company. She must get so bored." Klaus agreed as he took off his jacket and slung it on the back of his stool before he sits on the stool.

"You never stop, do you?" Brown eyes looked at the pair of blue-green eyes curiously.

"You never answer, do you?" Klaus retorted back.

"Why are you so curious about Davina?"

"If I had a sixteen year old all-powerful witch at my beck and call, you would wonder about her too." The dark blond haired Original stared at the brown eyed vampire in amusement.

"You are never gonna get her," Marcel replied calmly.

"Okay. Okay. I'll ask the harmless questions then. Why didn't you tell me that Aria is still alive?" Blue-green eyes narrowed dangerously at the dark skinned vampire.

* * *

 **Authoress' Notes:** First of all, thank you for those who have put this story of mine to their alert list and their favorite list as well. And thank you so much to those who have left me lovely reviews. It makes me happy to read each of your reviews. It really surprised me to see the amount of people who had put this story in their alert and favorite list. I really didn't expect this story to get such response from you people. Though it will be really nice to know what you think of it, so please leave me review so I could know your opinion over it since only some of you actually told me about your thoughts over the previous chapter.

Anyway, as what you already read, some of the things that happened in the second chapter differentiate from how it goes in the series while some others stay the same. This story will continue in that way which means some things will be completely different from the series while others stay the same. It was needed for the sake of the plan that I have for this story.

Again, updates will be sporadic so don't expect a regular update. I will try to update when I have the time to do so but I can't promise it will be a regular occurrence. Because I also busy with my final year at the moment. And regarding a beta, I would really appreciate it if somehow one of you suggest a good beta for me since I barely have time to look for one myself. What do you think of this chapter for the second chapter of this story? Do you like it? Hate it? Please tell me what do you think of it through your review.

Thank you again for reading this story. Your review will make me really happy and help to motivate me to update faster. Lastly, I'm sorry for all the mistakes I have made but do remember that I'm still an amateur, so I need a long way to go. Have a nice day~

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** _Back Home_

"You taught me to protect what's mine. You'll not take Davina or Aria from me, end of story." Brown eyes looked up defiantly at the dark blond haired Original.

"An immutable law of nature, Marcel is, the strong always take from the weak. And Aria isn't yours to begin with," Klaus drawled, blue-green eyes looked down at the dark skinned vampire.

"Oh, if you were so strong, you wouldn't have run away from New Orleans and leave Aria alone like a little bitch all those years ago." Marcel replied back mockingly.


	3. Back Home

**toile grant:** Thank you for your review like always.

 **Fae0306:** Thank you for your lovely review like always.

 **saku hyuuga:** Thank you for your review. I'm glad to know that you like the previous chapter enough.

 **traceybuie:** Thank you for your review. As for Aria forgiving Klaus or the others, you are right. It will be a while before we reach that point and things will be different as well even after she forgives them somehow.

 **Guest:** Thank you for your review. It makes me happy to know that you think my story as cool.

 **Rin-s666:** Thank you for your kind review.

 **bellislefan:** Thank you for your review. Don't worry, I will finish this story as for Aria's past and how she met with Klaus, it will all be explained later though it will be a while before we reach that point.

 **SPEEDIE22:** Thank you for your review. Hope you will like this chapter as well.

 **aishiteru naru:** Thank you for your review. Hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.

 **lilnightmare17:** Thank you for your review. I'm glad to know that you like my story so far, I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.

 **lilacsandroses93:** Thank you for your review. It will be a while before Aria forgives Klaus so in a way she won't forgive him that quickly. Also regarding the divorce, let just see how it will be later since I have my own plan regarding that. And about Aria bringing up Mikael to her conversation with Klaus and understanding his hatred for him, do you mean Klaus's hatred for Mikael or Mikael's hatred for Klaus? Because if what's your meant is Mikael's hatred for Klaus, I don't think it's something that Aria will do considering that Mikael also ruined her life in a way by putting her into a cursed sleep. But if what you meant is Klaus's hatred for Mikael, Aria is married to Klaus so in a way she understands Klaus's reason for hating Mikael.

 **whitedwarf:** Thank you for your review. I should say that it's surprise me to see you left a review in this story of mine, an exceptionally long review at that. Thank you so much. To be honest, I'm one of your fans as well, I like your Harry Potter & Vampire Diaries crossover story and also your Harry Potter stories. So to answer your review, it's true that Hayley and Hope are still being the Mikaelson's primary focus in my story but that doesn't mean that Aria's roles would be less in here. Aria's position in Klaus's life and heart isn't going to be threatened because I have plans regarding that. And to be honest, you managed to guess what my plan is correctly. I couldn't tell you which one is it though but one of your guess are correct in a way. And if you really are curious about which one is it, just send me a PM and I will tell it to you only but let just keep it between the two of us. Although it's a bit different than what your guess is.

And regarding Elijah, I understand your feelings of wanting to punch him for basically 'forgiving' himself for leaving Aria behind but I have another plan about him. Elijah does harbor more guilt towards Aria than what he had showed in the attic but at that times, his main focus is protecting Hayley and the baby thus my reason on making him behave that way. But you will see more about his interaction with Aria and how Elijah is trying to handle his guilt towards her in latter chapters.

As for Klaus, we would also see how he will reacts about what happened to Aria and about everything that he has done during her absence later though it will be a while before we reach that point. Don't worry, I will give Aria some justice and happiness that she deserves, after all she had endured many things. Anyway, once again, thank you for your very long review. It was really constructive for me. Thank you so much once again. I hope my story won't disappoint you.

 **musicluver246:** Thank you for your review. Here is the long awaited chapter 3, hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. All of it belongs to its wonderful creators. If I do own it, surely it will ended up with lots of romance between Klaus and Harry in it! Also, I don't own the cover for this story, I merely taken it from deviantart. The credits for the cover goes to Barbara Florczyk, her deviantart is BaxiaArt.

 **Warning:** AU. Fem!Harry ( **which means Harry is a female in this story,** **so if you feel bothered by it; I suggest you leave now** ), MOD!Harry, OOC (it happens in this story). Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made.

 **Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, Fantasy

 **Summary:** AU. Cursed to an eternal sleep, only to be awaken by a powerful witch, Aria wakes up to find that the world had changed drastically from the one that she used to know. Feeling out of place and lost in the current world, she holds on to the only familiar things she knows. Her magic and Marcel, the only remaining person she knows from the past. Klaus/Fem!Harry

 **Pairings:** Klaus/Fem!Harry Potter

"..." for memories and dream in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

*...* for Parseltongue

And "..." present time

* * *

 **Kaleidoscope**

― **Back Home** ―

* * *

 _"Is it possible for home to be a person and not a place?"_  
― Stephanie Perkins, Anna and the French Kiss

* * *

 _The blonde haired woman was reading a thick tome when she heard Marcel's voice yelling her name with urgency. The slim blonde haired woman immediately got up from her seat and opened her door only to find an anxious looking Marcel who looked back at her with trepidation while holding the unconscious body of her best friend in his arms. Blue eyes immediately sharpened in concern as she ushered them inside her house._

 _"Iréné," Marcel said, nodding his head lightly as greeting at the blonde haired woman the moment she opened the door to her house._

 _"What happened?" Blue eyes looked anxiously at the dark skinned vampire as she demanded the vampire to explain the situation to her._

 _"I need your help. It's Aria. I found her almost getting burned alive by the townspeople. They thought she had died but I could still clearly hear the sound of her heartbeats. It just, no matter what I did, she won't wake up." Marcel explained quickly as he walked inside the blonde haired siphoner's house while still carrying Aria in his arms._

 _"Alright, put her down on the bed. Let me check on her," The blonde haired siphoner ordered the shaven haired vampire while she starts chanting a diagnostic spell to check on the sleeping raven haired woman._

 _"How is she? Will she be alright?" Marcel asked, brown eyes looked worriedly at the sleeping raven haired woman who he had thought like his own mother._

 _Iréné shook her head weakly as blue eyes locked with brown eyes in sadness, "Someone put a curse on her. See that necklace?" She frowned as she pointed an unfamiliar necklace which hanging on Aria's neck. "That necklace was cursed and whoever wears it will be put into an eternal sleep,"_

 _"Is there any ways to break the curse?"_

 _"The curse will only be broken if a powerful witch lift that necklace off her neck. Unfortunately, I have no such power to do so as much as I like to do so. And Marcel, there is another thing that you should know about Aria."_

 _"What is it?" Brown eyes stared at the grim look on the blonde haired siphoner's face in apprehension._

* * *

Brown eyes stared back at the dark blond haired Original in contemplation for some minutes before the owner of the said eyes sighed heavily as he leaned back against his stool. To be honest, it was quite surprising to see the older vampire could restrain himself up until this long before he asked about Aria. In fact, Marcel thought that the dark blond haired vampire would immediately ask about the raven haired woman the moment he called him earlier and yet Klaus didn't say anything until now.

The dark skinned vampire poured a drink for himself as brown eyes stared at the older vampire across him, "That was because you never asked me of her even when you first arrived in here."

"That aside, you should have known better to tell me about her." Klaus retorted, a frown marred his face.

Marcel raised an eyebrow, brown eyes stared at the man who had been his mentor once as he asked, "Should I? As far as I know, you don't care at all about what had happened to Aria. After all, Iréné did try to reach out for you but you continue to ignore her message and all."

"Iréné? That little witch Aria likes to spend time with?"

The dark skinned vampire simply sighed once more and explained, "Yes, Iréné Chrysanthe, one of the rare siphoners that Aria likes to spend time with. Anyway, after you and the others fled from the city, I managed to escape from the fire. I found Aria when she was about being burned by the townspeople and saved her since I could still hear her heartbeats. I tried to wake her up but she didn't respond at all no matter what I have done. So I brought her to Iréné since she is the only witch I know that will help me with Aria as the two of them are close with each other."

Brown eyes looked far away as if the vampire was reminiscing the event as he continued, "Iréné did a little spell to check on Aria and told me that everything is fine with her except for the fact that Aria was in a deep sleep due to the effect of an accursed object and she couldn't take it off of Aria."

"What do you mean with she was in a deep sleep?" The dark blond haired Original pressed yet his tone was neither angry nor annoyed.

"Ah, so she didn't tell you about it. No surprise about that. Aria isn't someone who will talk about her moment of weakness," Marcel's lips curved into a slight smirk as he replied, "When Mikael came into the city, he put an accursed necklace on Aria so she fell into a deep sleep. These ninety two years, she had been in a deep sleep. It was only eight months ago when I took Davina in that Aria finally woke up due to Davina breaking the curse and lifted the necklace from her."

Brown eyes locked with blue-green eyes as he finished, "You probably thought along the way of why didn't she look for you and such, right? The truth is, she does. She looked for you and your family even when I told her that I will ask one of my men to do it, she insisted to do it herself despite still being weak after a long time of sleep. She did find you but from what I have guessed, she didn't approach any of you. My thought over her reason to do so is because she saw you have moved on with your life thus her refusal to tell you that she is still alive. She returned back to New Orleans not long after that and stayed with Davina since then."

"And how did you meet Davina?" Klaus enquired.

Marcel chuckled at that particular question as he poured another drink for himself, "That might surprise you. This was eight months ago, before I banned the witches from using magic. Relations between vampires and witches weren't what you'd call friendly by any means, but let's just say, we were a little less divided. In fact, some of us were getting along just fine."

* * *

The three of them were walking through the bayou when Hayley's voice broke the silence which had engulfed them since they left the plantation. "What kind of woman Klaus's wife is?" Hazel green eyes glanced behind her back curiously at the blonde haired Original.

Light blue eyes looked at the female werewolf in front of her for a moment before she turned her gaze away, "She is a formidable woman for putting up with all my brother's flaws and the trouble he always causes. Aria isn't someone that you want to antagonize."

"She is that good? Why someone like her ended up with Klaus though? Is she also likes him? I mean causing mayhem wherever she goes and such?" There was a hint of surprise in Hayley's tone.

Light blue eyes softened and glistened slightly as she answered, "On the contrary, Aria is totally different than Nik. You could probably say that they are like night and day. Anyway, we have known Aria from long back before we were turned into the first vampire. My brothers and I grew up together with her in a way. You could practically say that Aria knows most of the troubles Nik had caused and yet still chose to be with him despite all of it. I guess she just loves Nik for who he is despite all his flaws."

"Your family knows her for that long? But Klaus said that she is a witch, how could a witch lives that long?" Sophie who had been silent along their walk to the bayou suddenly pipes up, her dark brown eyes gleamed with curiosity over the mystery which is Klaus's wife.

Rebekah's lips curved into a small wry smile as she replied, "Aria is different. She comes from a different type of witches than yours, which is why she has a different way of aging as well. Though, even amongst her kind, she always had been different as well. At least, that's what she had told to me."

"I wonder how she will react to the news that her so called husband had just impregnated another woman in her absence," Hayley mumbled casually.

"Knowing Aria? She would be furious with Nik for sure," was the flippant reply the blonde haired Original gave to that before she changes the subject and addressed the witch in their group. "So this harvest thingee, tell me more."

"Klaus said to wait," Sophie replied calmly as she declined the blonde vampire's demand.

"Yes. He also said to stay out of the bayou, and yet here we are amongst the crawly, buzzy creatures." Rebekah rolled her eyes in exasperation as she grumbled in disgruntlement.

"We're here," Hayley interjected before things escalated between the Original vampire and the witch. The three women stared around at the carnage which left from the last night event silently. Their eyes taking in the dismembered and maimed bodies when hazel green eyes widened in recognition at the track which was left by the perpetrator. "Whoa," Hazel green eyes immediately looked around as she recognized each sign which was left by the perpetrator who had killed the witches.

"Is that a wolf track?" The bewildered voice of Sophie snapped Hayley out of her observation as both she and Rebekah finally realized that they were being watched.

"Who's there?" Rebekah called out.

"What the hell? An Original?" A skinny pale man with dark brown curly hair walked out in the open as he stared at them in shock before he quickly escaped from there.

* * *

Klaus opened the door out of the bar while holding his phone to his ear as he talked with Rebekah, "Let me understand this. Against all logic, you and Hayley went to the bayou, where you ran into a man you think may be Marcel's informant, and then you lost him."

"Yes, and now that we have established that I am a failure as a sister and a friend, and an Original, you should probably know he is on his way to Marcel right now to rat me out ― skinny guy in a hurry, looks like he saw a ghost?" The blonde haired Original sighed in exasperation as she grimaced.

"I'll handle it. I'll need a distraction," Knowing that there's nothing he could do now except to catch the informant first before he rats out to Marcel, Klaus agreed to his sister's request as he implied what he wants her to do.

"I'm on my way." was all Rebekah said before she hung up and slap the bug on her arm in annoyance.

* * *

"Your sister again?" Marcel asked casually after he chugged down his drink.

"She craves attention. So come on, you were just getting to the juicy bits." Klaus replied back as he took a seat beside Marcel and stared at the shaven haired vampire beside him.

Marcel sighed a bit as he looked seriously at the Original who was his mentor once, "I can't joke around about this. I've done a lot in my day, but I do have a rule about kids. No one but Sophie ever questioned the harvest, not even Davina's mother. So neither did Davina. Those chosen girls thought it was an honor. They have such faith and so naive. They were led out to the cemetery. Bastiana, one of the elder witches, was the one who led the ritual. After all the preparation, those girls knew exactly what to expect. They were all told that the magic in the knife they used to cut their palms would put them to sleep and that later at the reaping, they would all be resurrected. They told those innocent girls that they would awaken and all be together and be more powerful than ever. But what those girls didn't know was the fact that when they were told that they would be put into sleep, it literally means that they all will sleep forever and never awaken again. In short, they were all killing those girls."

"You were the one who stopped it," Blue-green eyes looked at the dark skinned vampire in realization.

"Kieran knew every detail from Sophie. After his nephew's massacre in the church, he was so torn up, he left the town just before the harvest. But on his way out, he came to me and he asked me to stop the harvest. He knew I didn't want the witches getting any more power and I do have a rule about people abusing kids. So, I did what he asked, but I was too late. Sophie was trying to stop the ritual but she failed. She tried to tell them that they will get killed but it was all too late as Bastiana started to kill those four girls one by one. I came just in time when Bastiana was trying to kill Monique Deveraux. One of my men managed to stop her and killed her but then Agnes took the knife and slit Monique's neck. I saw Davina struggling against the hold of the man who was holding her. There was something about seeing Davina fight. She didn't just go along to the slaughter, you know?" Brown eyes stared at the dark blond haired vampire beside him.

The dark blond haired Original stared at the dark skinned vampire in understanding, "I do... Marcellus."

"I felt like she and I, we were kindred spirits."

After they chugged down another glass of whiskey, Klaus commented casually, "You're quite the knight in shining armor, though Davina must realize you owe her as much as she owes you. You never could have banned the witches from using magic without her."

"She's not exactly besties with them. I'm protecting her. A lot of them would like to get their hands on her and kill her to finish the harvest. If they don't, the other girls stay dead, and they lose their power." Marcel looked at Klaus, a wry grin across his face.

"And if they do, you lose yours." Klaus smirked back at him.

"And Davina loses her life,"

"Ah, isn't this like old times? Just how drunk are you two?" Rebekah remarked as she approached the two of them.

"Skating on the razor's edge. I'm gonna use the loo. Back in a tick," The dark blond haired Original answered lightly before he got up from his stool and walked off, leaving both his sister and Marcel alone.

"I haven't seen him this lush since the twenties," Rebekah commented lightly, light blue eyes stared at the dark skinned vampire before she turned away to stare at Klaus's retreating back.

"So, you came to take him home?" Brown eyes stared curiously at the blonde haired Original.

"Why else would I be here? That aside, where is she? If you have known that Aria was alive all these times, why didn't you say anything to me? Do you even know how much guilt I have harbored for what had happened to her?" Light blue eyes locked with brown eyes in boredom before it changes into one of annoyance and accusation as she asked him the question she had been dying to know since she heard that her best friend and sister-in-law is still alive.

"I don't know. Maybe to make sure I didn't get too drunk and spill secrets better left unspilled about you and me. And I was a bit preoccupied that I don't have time to even tell you about it. Also, Iréné did try to reach you to inform you about Aria just like she did to Klaus but just like your brother, you also refuse to even hear her out. Anyway, are you afraid that Aria will find out about our little secret?" Brown eyes stared at the woman who he always loves even after all these times casually. That seems to catch Rebekah's attention as she turned herself to face him fully and stared down at him.

"I know better. She doesn't know anything just like Klaus," He continued.

Light blue eyes looked warningly at Marcel, "I hope so because you don't want to end up on the wrong side of me."

"Oh, Rebekah Mikaelson, you do not want to be on the wrong side of me." Marcel retorted, brown eyes looked back challengingly at the blonde haired woman.

* * *

"Ok, now is our shot. You ready to blow this joint?" Brown eyes looks enthusiastically at the two witches who were waiting for him.

Davina smiled brightly as she shakes her head in excitement, "Can't wait."

While emerald green eyes stared around the attic for one last time before the owner of the said eyes got up from the bed, "It will be a nice change to be out of this place at last."

Marcel smiled at the enthusiasm he could see in his ward and the woman who he had thought as his own mother, his hand grabs their luggage and walks out of the room. Aria followed behind both her protégé and the dark skinned vampire out of the attic, she glanced back one last time at the empty coffin of Elijah before emerald green eyes turned away and left from there.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't bring you two back with me to the Abattoir. As much as I would like for both of you to stay close with me, it's far too dangerous to let so many people to know about your whereabouts." Marcel explained as the three of them walked out of the church.

"That's alright, Marcel. Besides, it should be me who apologize. If only my magic isn't so unstable right now, I could put up a ward to protect both Davina and myself without putting so much burden on you." Aria immediately said to reassure the vampire who had done so much for her when her own husband didn't even care of her.

"You are not putting any burdens on me, Aria. You two, I love you both. So don't worry about it. I just... I wish I could give you a better place to stay,"

"You have done all your best, Marcel. It's enough for the two of us,"

"Aria is right. You have done all you can do for the two of us. Besides, a new place out of the attic is always a welcome even though it's not the Abattoir." Davina added as she try to cheer up the dark skinned vampire.

"D... Aria..."

"Now, show us the way to our new home. I can't wait to see it. I could choose my own room, right?" The dark brown haired witch said, blue eyes looked enthusiastically at Marcel.

"Sure. You two could choose any rooms that you like," A small smile crossed Marcel's face as he looked fondly at the young witch.

Emerald green eyes watched the two of them fondly as she followed behind them. She may had lost her husband and her family when Mikael had put that cursed necklace on her but she had gained another family in both Marcel and Davina. And even though their family is small, Aria will do anything to protect them with everything she has.

* * *

Marcel was just returning back to the Abattoir when he heard a familiar voice, brown eyes looked up to find Klaus standing on the railing of the second floor. "Taking me on a field trip to distract me, pathetic and obvious. I taught you better than that,"

"You taught me to protect what's mine. You'll not take Davina or Aria from me, end of story." Brown eyes looked up defiantly at the dark blond haired Original.

"An immutable law of nature, Marcel is, the strong always take from the weak. And Aria isn't yours to begin with," Klaus drawled, blue-green eyes looked down at the dark skinned vampire.

"Oh, if you were so strong, you wouldn't have run away from New Orleans and leave Aria alone like a little bitch all those years ago." Marcel replied back mockingly.

Blue-green eyes glow with rage as Klaus jumped down from the railing and punches Marcel down, "You've been playing king with a bunch of children for too long. Don't mistake me for one of your nightwalker lackeys, Marcel. I can take Aria and Davina any time I like."

Marcel got up, brown eyes looked back at the dark blond haired vampire in rage when he suddenly got punched again from the side before he could approach Klaus. "What..." He groaned out in surprise.

"Do forgive me, Marcel. If anyone is to teach my brother a lesson, it's me." Elijah said calmly, hazel brown eyes stared at Klaus calmly while Klaus looked back at his older brother warily.

* * *

"I don't care if we have to get you a leash, that was your last trip to the bayou. What is it with you and those wolves, anyway?" Rebekah said in exasperation as she poured herself another glass of whiskey.

"I feel like we're connected somehow. I don't know. Maybe it's just some pipe dream that I have of finding any real family out there, but sometimes when I feel like it's me against the world, it keeps me going." Hayley sighed softly as she explained her reason of being stubborn to tag along with Sophie to the bayou earlier.

Hazel green eyes stared at Rebekah as she offered the female werewolf a glass of whiskey before Hayley's scrunched up her nose in distaste reminding Rebekah about the other's pregnancy status. "Oh, right," The blonde haired Original immediately pulled her hand away and drink the whiskey up, her hand putting the empty glass away on the table.

"Well, if you ask me, family is a pain in the behind, and as for being in it alone, how dare you? I don't ruin perfectly fabulous pair of boots traipsing through the bayou for just anyone." Light blue eyes stared at the female werewolf in front of her haughtily before she drinks another glass of whiskey.

Hayley smiled a little at what Rebekah's said, knowing that it was the Original's way on telling her that she cares of Hayley in a way. Though before she could say anything to reply to the blonde haired Original, the sound of the door opening caught their attention as the two of them turned to look at Klaus who had finally returned back.

"Nik, finally. What―" Rebekah never managed to finish her words as Elijah walked inside the house. The blonde haired Original stared at her older brother for a second before her face lights up and she runs to hug Elijah tightly. Elijah hugs his little sister back tightly as a fond smile crossed his face.

"Oh, Elijah... You're safe," She sighed happily, light blue eyes stared at Elijah in relief.

Elijah smiled softly at his little sister before his hazel brown eyes caught sight of Hayley who was smiling shyly at him in happiness. The female werewolf walked away from there, not wanting to disrupt their family reunion albeit how happy she is to see the brown haired Original again.

"Now that you're home, is your first plan to kill Niklaus?" Rebekah smiled as light blue eyes stared at Klaus.

"Excuse me just a moment," Elijah replied his little sister calmly, kissing Rebekah's cheek lightly before he walks away to catch up with Hayley.

Klaus and Rebekah watch their older brother walk away in befuddlement though blue-green eyes glint with understanding as he had observed both Elijah and Hayley's interaction with each other. "Where's he going?" Light blue eyes turned to stare at Klaus in confusion.

* * *

The three of them were all sitting in the study room, staring at Elijah as the brown haired Original told them what he had learnt so far while being in Marcel's captivity.

"I was waiting to catch Davina off guard but instead, I met with Aria." Elijah started, hazel brown eyes stared at his siblings and Hayley.

"Is she well? Why didn't you bring her home with you?" Rebekah asked, her light blue eyes stared at her older brother in concern and confusion.

"Aria is well enough although she told me that her magic had been quite unstable so I'm not really sure about her condition. Unlike what we have thought, Mikael didn't kill her that night back in 1919 but he instead put a curse on her. One, which only could be lifted by a powerful witch. Aria had been sleeping for these ninety-two years, trapped within her own mind and dreams without any means to escape." Elijah answered, hazel brown eyes focused on Klaus as he said all of these. "She refused my offer to even return back with me to here. She said that she is staying with Marcel and Davina,"

"Her home is here. With us, with me. She should be in here instead of wherever she is at the moment," Klaus growled, blue-green eyes flashed in annoyance at the thought of the raven haired witch being far away from him.

Brown eyes looked patiently at his half brother, "She is cross with us, she thinks that we have abandoned her when we left her all alone back then and never once tried to return back to look for her. Which is why, seeing as Marcel was the one who had saved her and Davina was the one who had lifted the curse off of her, Aria chose to stay with them instead of us."

"What's that suppose to mean? Is she siding with them then?" Hayley who had been staying silent up until now asked curiously.

"No. She insisted that she wants no part in the war or the struggle of power that happens between Marcel and us. Though she did say that she won't tolerate it if somehow we harm either Davina or Marcel,"

"Surely she knows that it's impossible to do so remembering the fact that Marcel was the one who had taken the city that we have built together from us," Klaus remarked dryly, blue-green eyes stared blankly at his older brother.

"Nonetheless, that was what she had told me. Anyway, I have been trying to catch Davina off guard to talk with her unfortunately, I unable to even talk with her since there is always someone who is staying with her. But, I do find something interesting." The three of them remained silent and listened to Elijah as the hazel brown eyed vampire continued, "Everything that brought us here to New Orleans was a lie ― this story that Sophie Deveraux fabricated, this struggle for control of the French Quarter, this war between vampires and witches wasn't over territory at all. This was over Davina. Eight months ago, Sophie Deveraux and her sister Jane-Anne lost everything. Now, four months after that, a young pregnant girl wanders into their restaurant. Suddenly, all hope is renewed. Jane-Anne actually sacrificed her life so that her sister could use you to find Davina. If Sophie Deveraux is successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane-Anne's daughter back to life. We thought we'd come here to wage war for power. This is about family. In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death. That makes her more dangerous than anyone."

* * *

Aria was humming quietly under her breath as she moves around in the kitchen while baking cake. After she and Davina moved to this house from the attic, there are many things she could do like baking and cooking to take her mind off of certain things like her husband and the Mikaelson for example. Besides, the fact that Davina enjoyed her cooking is another plus as well since it has been a long time since Aria last cooked for someone.

Just right after the raven haired witch took out the cake out of the oven, Marcel walks inside the kitchen, brown eyes looked lost and troubled. Seeing the look in the dark skinned vampire's eyes alarmed Aria enough that she put her cake away on the table and approached the vampire. "Is everything okay?"

Brown eyes locked with emerald green eyes which belong to the woman that had taken care of him from the moment Klaus had saved him from his own father, "Could I ask something from you?"

"Hm? What is it? You seem to be troubled by something," Aria tilted her head to the side, emerald green eyes looked imploringly at the shaven haired vampire.

"How do you know when someone is entirely honest with you?"

Emerald green eyes light up in understanding as Aria takes Marcel's wrist and push him to sit on one of the chairs gently while she moves to cut the cake she had just baked and serve it to the vampire, "Is it because of what had happened? Your fight with Niklaus?"

"I stopped by Klaus's hotel to say sorry about an argument we had, turns out, he lied about living there. Lied," Brown eyes stared at the raven haired woman across him warily as he told her about the things he had discovered.

"Ah... it's not the first time he does something like that, no? Niklaus always has his own hidden agenda in one way or another. But I take it that you are feeling quite confused and lost over who you could trust because he had surprisingly broken your trust after you just learnt to trust him again?" Aria sighed softly at the nod that she was given from Marcel, "I understand your feelings quite well, Marcel. But don't you have someone that you could trust aside from Niklaus? That vampire who is your trusted right-hand man and best friend? What was his name again? Thierry Vanchure?"

"Thierry? But I told you that he had betrayed me,"

"Is he really? Are you sure that he really betrays you as you assumed him to be, Marcel? Don't you find it strange at all that after all these times and he chose when you were busy holding Masquerade Ball to do it? Why not before? Why now when Niklaus and the Mikaelson are all here?" Emerald green eyes looked imploringly at brown eyes before Aria turned from the dark skinned vampire and walks toward one of the cabinet and pull out a little vial from it, she handed the vial filled with clear liquid to him. "Here. It's a Veritaserum. It's a powerful truth serum. It's something that my kind made and use when we want to interrogate criminals and such. It can be mixed with pretty much any drink, and three drops are a sufficient dose to make the drinker "spill out his innermost secrets". In short, give this to Mr. Vanchure and see what kind of things that he will tell you. I'm sure that whatever it is that he will say to you later would be the complete truth,"

"But what if he perceives what he says as the truth when it's still not clear whether it is the truth or not?"

Aria's words were soft as she said, "Marcel, how long have you known Mr. Vanchure? And all these times that you have known him, is he the kind of person who would lie to you? I don't know Thierry Vanchure as well as you do nor do I ever meet him but from what you have told me about him so far, he sounds like someone who is trustworthy and loyal to you. But if you really still worry about it that much, let's go see him together."

"What about little D?" There was a hint of worry in Marcel's tone.

"Davina will be fine. She is busy painting in her room now and we won't be gone for that long either. Come on, if you're not going to eat that cake just put it in the refrigerator for Davina to eat later." She replied calmly as she put the rest of the cake into the refrigerator before taking her coat off of the hanger.

"Alright. But we will return back once we have found out the truth. I'm still worry of your condition as well. Your magic just kept getting more and more unstable despite the fact that it's been some months since you wake up," Marcel sighed in defeat, brown eyes looked pointedly at the emerald eyed witch as he also stood up from his seat and walked toward Aria.

"I will be fine, Marcel. Perhaps my magic just need some time before it finally gets stable again though I admit that it had been acting quite weird lately. It's like my magic was trying to reach out to something out there, in fact, I feel like there is something out there which seems to suck my magic out." The raven haired woman patted Marcel's arm reassuringly before the two of them headed out of the house after leaving a note for Davina. "But I will be fine. I just need more times,"

The brown eyed vampire said nothing to her at her words, although his eyes kept looking at the raven haired witch in concern. He wasn't completely sure if what he thinks is right or not but perhaps there is another reason why Aria's magic had been acting so volatile and unstable since she woke up from her deep slumber. And if what he thinks is right, he could only hope that it won't end bad for Aria.

They were walking towards The Garden when suddenly, Aria's vision starts to go grey. She isn't sure why but suddenly, it's hard for her to breathe. Her thoughts race as her knees fall out from under her. Strong arms immediately catch her, holding her steady. "Aria! What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I-..." She gasped out weakly, her hand holding out onto Marcel's arm tightly.

The dark skinned vampire looks at Aria worriedly as he waits for the raven haired witch to regain her breathing. When Aria finally stopped gasping for breath, emerald green eyes locked with concerned brown eyes as she squeezed Marcel's arm reassuringly. "I'm alright now, thank you."

"What happened? You just suddenly get all-"

Aria shakes her head, a frown marred her beautiful face as she looks at Marcel. "I don't know. I'm not sure either, but let just focus on seeing your friend first."

"Perhaps you should just returned back? If you feel unwell, you shouldn't have force yourself to come with me," Marcel suggested, brown eyes kept staring at Aria with worry.

"It's alright, Marcel. I will tell you if somehow I don't feel well enough but I could still accompany you to see your friend now so come on,"

"Promise me, you will tell me the moment you feel like you are about to lose your consciousness again like earlier. Or when you feel any pains at all," The vampire looked seriously at the raven haired witch in his arms.

Aria smiled at him as she said, "I promise. Now stop worrying, we have a vampire to interrogate."

Marcel sighed tiredly as he acquiesced with her decision and continued their walk to The Garden where he had kept Thierry after his betrayal.

* * *

The two of them were walking toward Katie's shop after what Thierry had told them. Aria had insisted to come along with Marcel despite the vampire's rebuttal that he could do it alone just fine without her and how she needs to get back and rest instead. But Aria was nothing if not stubborn and she had argued with Marcel and told the dark skinned vampire that she is far more familiar with all the magical ingredients and stuff that are in the shop than Marcel which is why she needs to come along to help him checking things.

What the two of them didn't expect when Marcel opened the door to Jardin Gris which formerly belongs to Katie was to find one Rebekah Mikaelson rummaging the stuff at there frantically. "Isn't this Katie's shop?" Marcel's question seems to startle her as light blue eyes turned to see both Marcel and Aria at the door before Aria closes the door behind her lightly.

"Aria," Light blue eyes widened in recognition as Rebekah caught sight of her raven haired best friend who is also her sister-in-law.

"Rebekah. Fancy meeting you here of all places though it's really a surprise," A small smile crossed Aria's face at the sight of the familiar blonde haired Original.

"So, she leave you the keys in her will, or maybe it's just help yourself Tuesday? What are you doing here?" Marcel interrupted, brown eyes looked imploringly at Rebekah.

Rebekah sighed softly before she turned her back towards them and continue her search for the ingredients which Sophie had asked from her. "You know, I read that if you mix mugwort with sage, you've got quite the vampire repellent, wards off even the most resilient pest. Why are you here?"

"Last time I remembered, Marcel isn't really a pest in your dictionary, Rebekah. But eh, things have changed a lot since the last time I know it." Emerald green eyes stared at her blonde haired best friend and sister-in-law in amusement before she grabs Rebekah's hand softly and locked her eyes with the blonde haired Original seriously. "Anyway, we are here to check on something and honestly, what are you doing here? I know for sure that the things that you are looking for isn't for the vampire repellent you talked about. So, what's exactly your reason to be here?"

Light blue eyes locked with emerald green eyes for a while before Rebekah sighed in defeat. "If I tell you my reason to be here, could you promise me that you will help me?"

"If it's something that I could do, then yes. Though, let me remind you that if it's something that will harm either Marcel or Davina, then I won't help you at all."

"No, it's not going to harm Marcel or even Davina. I promise you," Rebekah replied calmly.

Aria nodded and replied, "I will listen to you then. Though, I think you won't tell me about it if Marcel is here?"

The hesitant and hopeful look which filled Rebekah's light blue eyes confirmed Aria's theory over what it is that the blond haired Original wants to confide with Aria as she sighed softly and turned her gaze towards Marcel who had been watching their interaction for a while.

"I think I will be fine on my own, Marcel. You should go back first, I could check this shop alone." The raven haired witch smiled reassuringly at the dark skinned vampire.

"But―"

"It's quite late and I'm sure Davina would like to see you now, so go and check on her, Marcel. I will go back on my own. Don't worry, if anything happens I will find a way to contact you." Aria continued quickly, not giving the other a chance to rebuff her.

Knowing that he couldn't win against Aria when she had made up her mind, Marcel merely nodded his head in acquiescence before he turned away from there and left the shop. Now that there is only the two of them, Aria turned her gaze to look at Rebekah, gone was the warmth in her eyes as she regarded the blonde haired Original coldly. "Now, tell me what is it that you need from me?"

* * *

When Rebekah told her about what had happened with the girl who Klaus had impregnated, Aria was tempted to just leave the blonde haired Original alone and refuse to help her but then she remembered that as much as she doesn't like the girl ― whoever she is; the baby in her womb didn't do anything wrong. Which is why she agreed to help Rebekah in the end. Besides, Aria isn't one who is fond on harming children just like Marcel and hurting a woman who is currently pregnant is also a big no in her dictionary.

Emerald green eyes stared at the plantation silently. Now that she thinks of it again, she never asks Marcel or Niklaus about where the Mikaelson lives now that they don't stay in the Abattoir. Though, it wasn't so surprising that the Mikaelson had chose to live in the plantation instead during their stay in New Orleans. The place holds many memories as well for them aside from the Abattoir. Rebekah was taking her to the swimming pool where Aria could see Elijah along with two unfamiliar women. One of them must be the pregnant women and judging from the concerned look that Elijah kept shooting at the dark brown haired woman with light olive skin, it must be her then.

"So she is the girl that Niklaus impregnate. How fascinating," Aria commented lightly, startling Elijah and the two unfamiliar women as the three of them turned their gaze towards the raven haired witch.

"Aria," Hazel brown eyes widened at the sight of the emerald eyed witch with Rebekah.

"Hello, Elijah. It's rare to see you looking so worried like that but I guess many things have changed since the last time I know you. So, is she the one who is with Niklaus's child?" Aria asked as she approaches the three of them before she stopped right in front of the pregnant woman. "I'm Arian, but please call me Aria. I would like to say that "it's nice to meet you" but then it will be a lie considering the fact that you are bearing Niklaus's child when he is still married to me,"

"Aria, listen... it's not Hayley―"

"Don't worry, I'm not here to harm her or the baby inside her. In fact, I'm here to help since Rebekah asked for my help." Aria said quickly, emerald green eyes focused on the dark brown haired woman who bears Klaus's child within her body silently.

Emerald green eyes locked with hazel green eyes for a moment as Aria voiced out her question toward the woman, "Hayley, right? May I touch your stomach?"

Hayley stared at the raven haired woman who is Klaus's wife in front of her with mixed feelings. Hayley isn't sure if she really wants the other woman to touch her stomach in fear of what the raven haired woman would do to her and the baby but somehow she could tell that Aria won't do anything to hurt the baby inside of her. Which is why Hayley nods her head reluctantly in agreement.

"Thank you," and with that Aria places her hand gently on Hayley's stomach as she closes her eyes.

Aria doesn't know why but for some inexplicable reason, she feels a pull towards the baby within Hayley's womb. It was as if there is some connection between her and the baby. And the fact that the baby immediately latched out to her magic and took it from Aria only strengthen her belief that there is some sort of connections between her and the baby although, Aria isn't sure what it is. Instead of dwelling far too much on it, Aria chose to keep her focus on giving the baby all her magic to sustain the baby's life. She also concentrated on removing the link which she could feel bind the baby with another person who Aria suspected is the witch who had made a deal with the Mikaelson.

"What is she doing?" Hayley asked after some moments of watching the raven haired woman putting her hand on Hayley's stomach.

"It seems like she is channeling her magic to the baby. How strange. The baby, she seems to react to her." Sophie answered, her tone filled with disbelief and surprise as she watches the raven haired woman who is Klaus's wife.

"What do you mean with the baby is reacting to her?" There's a hint of panic and worry in Hayley's voice as hazel green eyes looked at Sophie for confirmation.

"Don't you feel it? You stopped feeling the pain the moment she touches you. She is giving her magic to the baby and in turns protecting both you and the baby from the effect of the cursed object," Dark brown eyes turned to stare at Hayley as she answered the pregnant woman before her eyes widened in realization as she saw the link between the raven haired witch and the baby in shock. "And your baby, she is taking her magic like a lifeline. It couldn't be. She is linked to the baby."

* * *

 **Authoress' Notes:** Like always, thank you for those who have put this story of mine to their alert list and their favorite list as well. And thank you so much to those who have left me lovely reviews. It makes me happy to read each of your reviews. It really surprised me to see the amount of people who had put this story in their alert and favorite list. I really didn't expect this story to get such response from you people. Though it will be really nice to know what you think of it, so please leave me review so I could know your opinion over it since only some of you actually told me about your thoughts over the previous chapter.

Anyway, to be honest, at first I kind of confused of the way where I would take this story of mine since even though I have the layout and plan all for this story within my head, it all changes when I started to type it down. I feel as if some of it are inadequate or not good enough. Which is why the update for this story is incredibly late compared to my Harry Potter & Vampire Diaries crossover because I kept changing things before typing it down and completely satisfied with it. Nonetheless, in the end, I find the plot line which I deemed good enough for this story, hopefully all of you will like the way where I'm going to bring this story as well later. Let me remind you once again that the pace of this story will be quite slow in some chapters and fast in others. That's why, please bear with it because I really have my own reason for doing it.

I will probably also try to update my Harry Potter & Vampire Diaries crossover soon remembering the fact that I'm currently on my break now. Though I couldn't really promise to give you all a regular update because even though I'm on my break, I still have one final defense left for my thesis. I really do pray that I will graduate successfully and finally earned the bachelor degree which I have been aiming for. Because I honestly really wish I could just graduate quickly if only so I could be free from my study and focus on my writing for a while. But then again, as a student, it is my responsibility to give all my best for my study thus the reason why my focus at the moment are quite divided.

Again, updates will be sporadic so don't expect a regular update. I will try to update when I have the time to do so but I can't promise it will be a regular occurrence. And regarding a beta, I would really appreciate it if somehow one of you suggest a good beta for me since I barely have time to look for one myself. Would you tell me what you think of this chapter? Do you like it? Hate it? Please tell me what do you think of it through your review. I would really love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.

Thank you again for reading this story. Your review will make me really happy and help to motivate me to update faster. Lastly, I'm sorry for all the mistakes I have made but do remember that I'm still an amateur, so I need a long way to go. Have a nice day~

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** _Thunderstruck_

Emerald green eyes stared at her so called husband coldly before she turned her gaze back towards Marcel, "I'm not going to live there. You could bring Davina with you but I refuse to go back to that place."

"But Aria―"

"No. I'm not going back to the Abattoir, Marcel. Not with Niklaus and his family at there. That place isn't my home anymore," Aria stated coldly, a bit of her magic lash out towards the two vampires.

"Then where are you going to go if you refuse to move to the Abattoir, love? You know that you are still my wife legally, which means you are staying where I stay." Klaus drawled, blue-green eyes narrowed in anger at his wife for even thinking of staying away from him.


	4. Thunderstruck

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. All of it belongs to its wonderful creators. If I do own it, surely it will ended up with lots of romance between Klaus and Harry in it! Also, I don't own the cover for this story, I merely taken it from deviantart. The credits for the cover goes to Barbara Florczyk, her deviantart is BaxiaArt.

 **Warning:** AU. Fem!Harry ( **which means Harry is a female in this story,** **so if you feel bothered by it; I suggest you leave now** ), MOD!Harry, OOC (it happens in this story). This chapter is the beta-ed version. Beta-ed by **conquerorofheaven1** , thank you so much for your help. Please read the authoress' note at the bottom of the story because I usually write some important things at there about the story.

 **Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, Fantasy

 **Summary:** AU. Cursed to an eternal sleep, only to be awaken by a powerful witch, Aria wakes up to find that the world had changed drastically from the one that she used to know. Feeling out of place and lost in the current world, she holds on to the only familiar things she knows. Her magic and Marcel, the only remaining person she knows from the past. Klaus/Fem!Harry

 **Pairings:** Klaus/Fem!Harry Potter

"..." for memories and dream in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

*...* for Parseltongue

And "..." present time

* * *

 **Kaleidoscope**

― **Thunderstruck** ―

* * *

 _"You can love someone so much... But you can never love people as much as you can miss them."_  
― John Green

* * *

It was a particularly sunny day; the sun shined bright in the blue sky. All in all, it was a clear day, a perfect day if one wanted to go out for a stroll or for a picnic. But for Aria, who had a quite bizarre night, the perfect, clear day only appeared as if it was mocking her. After all, the raven haired woman had just met with the girl who was pregnant with her so-called husband's child, it was perfectly normal for her to feel conflicted. On one hand, there was nothing more that Aria wanted than to have nothing to do with Hayley and her unborn child, but on the other hand, the emerald eyed witch couldn't deny the connection that she could clearly feel between her and the baby.

It was strange how the baby felt familiar to her, as if she knew the baby from somewhere. Even so, it was impossible, since yesterday was the first time Aria saw or even felt the baby. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that the baby felt far too familiar to her as if she knew the baby long before she met with him or her. She sighed softly at the thought of it. She really didn't know what the connection between her and the baby meant but whatever it was, somehow she felt like it was something terribly important. After all, the baby had literally taken her magic as if reaching for a lifeline back then, and as far as she knew no normal wiccan witch was compatible with her magic at all.

She was an entirely different kind of witch than them after all. Any attempts of using or even siphoning her magic would only result in their deaths. If not because her magic was far too volatile for them to control it, then because her power as the Mistress of Death would make sure of their demises. After all, Death wasn't an entity who liked to be controlled by anyone who hadn't gotten his recognition. The raven haired woman put her hand on her stomach lightly, emerald eyes looked down at her flat stomach bitterly.

From the time she had agreed to marry with Klaus and up until now, no baby ever came out of her union with him. Especially now, no matter how much she wished for it, there was no way she and Klaus would have a child together, and after what he had done, there would be no child whatsoever that would come from the two of them. Because even though she could somehow picture herself forgiving her husband, albeit after a long time passed by, she couldn't in any way let herself get that vulnerable again. No. No matter how much she loved her husband for all his faults and flaws, she wouldn't give him that much power over her anymore.

"Aria?" The soft voice of Davina calling her name startled her out of her musings as Aria turned around to face the young woman.

"Yes? Do you need something, Davina?"

Davina tilted her head slightly, blue eyes taking in the look on her so-called guardian's face thoroughly. Although Aria never once voiced it out loud, the dark brown haired young witch was completely aware of Aria's pain over being abandoned and betrayed by her so-called family. And no matter how much Aria liked to deny it, Davina knew that the older witch still cared for them in her own way, despite all the pain that Aria felt over the Mikaelson's abandonment.

"You've been quite forlorn since you returned back last night, did something happen when you were alone with one of the old ones? Marcel told me that he left you with the female one," The young witch replied back, blue eyes watch her guardian cautiously as she walks toward the raven haired woman.

A small smile made its way to her face at the blatant show of concern from Davina, "I'm alright, Davina. I guess I was just a bit surprised discovering another unexpected new thing, but I will be okay. I just need times to digest it."

The dark brown haired young witch tilted her head in confusion, blue eyes gleamed with curiosity. "Unexpected new things?"

Aria shook her head as she smiled wryly at her ward, "Nah, it's nothing too important for now. Anyway, how do you feel now? Better?"

The younger witch shrugged her shoulders casually, "I feel better now. Though, are you sure it's really nothing?"

Blue eyes stared at the older woman in concern. Davina knew how Aria liked to hide what she really felt to avoid making others worry over her. Although both Davina and Marcel had repeatedly assured the raven haired witch that it was alright for her to rely on them, Aria kept refusing to confide in them and instead chose to keep it all inside. Nonetheless, Aria wasn't the only one who could be stubborn about it since Davina would also make sure that Aria could confide in her whenever the older witch was ready.

The petite raven haired witch nodded her head in confirmation as she approached her young ward, "I am. How about we learn new spell today? There is a certain spell that I want to teach you."

Davina's eyes lit up at the mention of learning a new spell. It wasn't often for the older witch to offer to teach Davina a new spell, usually her so-called mentor was content with teaching Davina more control and focus when it came to Davina's magic. Since the older witch insisted that she wanted Davina to be able to control the amount of magic she has before they start to learn new spells and such. Nonetheless, Davina welcomed this sudden change happily as she nodded her head enthusiastically at the idea of learning a new spell.

Aria smiled at the clear enthusiasm which she could see clearly in her ward's eyes as she walked toward the bookshelves where she kept most of her spell books and grimoires. Emerald green eyes skimmed each spine of the books on her shelves as she voiced her question casually, "So what kind of spell would you like to learn first? Any spells in mind? Mind you, I recommend learning a simple, useful spell before we move to the stronger ones."

Davina hummed lightly in agreement, a thoughtful expression on her face. There were many spells that she was interested in learning, but if she had to choose one among many, she wanted it to be a useful spell which she could use when she was in a tight situation. "Could you teach me the Disempowerment Spell?" Davina asked after some moments of thinking.

Emerald green eyes blinked in surprise at the question she was given as she turned her attention toward Davina, "The Disempowerment Spell? You want to learn that particular spell?"

"Yes. I mean, won't it be great if I can strip or block another witch of their power? And although it only works temporarily, it will help in buying us some time if we need it somehow." The younger witch said enthusiastically.

Aria nodded absentmindedly at the logical answer she received from the younger witch, "Hmm…indeed. But you need physical contact with the witch for that spell to work. Though.. I could teach you a way to bypass that requirement. Alright, we can learn that spell."

* * *

"The first thing you should remember when using this spell is that the more powerful the witch is, the more difficult it will be for you to seal their magic even temporarily." The emerald eyed witch explained calmly before she placed a gemstone on the table in front of her ward. "As for the way to bypass the requirement which requires you to have a physical contact with the witch you targeted; you could use their birthstone as a replacement for the physical contact. Though doing it this way means you need to focus more while doing the spell for it to work."

Blue eyes stared at the gemstone in front of her solemnly before she glanced up at Aria, "Could we try now?"

Aria smiled at Davina's enthusiasm as she shook her head lightly in fond resignation, "Sure. Though, I don't advise you to practice it on me. Our magic type is different and I don't recommend you try to seal my magic as it will only end up with you getting hurt."

Davina smiled mischievously at her guardian, "I know. Don't worry."

The young witch closed her eyes as she started to chant the spell while focusing her magic on the gemstone on the table. Just when her spell was starting to work, as the gemstone on the table started to shine, the sound of the door being slammed startled her out of her focus and diminished the light. Startled blue eyes turned to look at the door only to find a smirking Marcel carrying a struggling sack on his shoulder. Aria raised an eyebrow at the struggling sack on the vampire's shoulder.

"D, I need your help." Brown eyes locked with startled blue eyes before the vampire realize the look of surprise on both witches' face. "I'm sorry, is it a bad time?"

"Marcel, what is it? You should remember to knock next time," Aria asked calmly while Davina moved from behind the table and stood beside Aria. Emerald eyes stared pointedly at the sack on the vampire's shoulder. "And what have you been up to now?"

"I'm glad that you asked about that," He smiled mischievously at her as he dropped the sack off his shoulder, resulting a muffled groan from the sack. "I got something for the two of you to handle."

The vampire bent down and opened the sack only to reveal a tall, medium-statured young vampire with wavy dark brown hair. The wavy dark brown haired young vampire looked around the room before his dark brown eyes stopped to stare at both Aria and Davina in dread. "Oh, no. You're the super witch." He stuttered.

Davina frowned at the title as she looked expectantly at Marcel while Aria simply smiled in amusement at the way the young man called Davina. Marcel grinned as he tilted his head lightly to the wavy dark brown haired vampire on the floor, "Say hi to Josh."

"Hmm... so he is one of your new recruits. He is cute. But why would you bring him here?" Aria commented lightly.

"Josh has a problem. Klaus compelled him to spy on me," He answered as he gripped the young vampire's shoulder tightly causing the young vampire to groan out at the harsh treatment. Marcel then dragged him from the floor before pushing the so-called Josh into the chair. "I can't have that. So I thought, _'I'll just kill Josh'_."

"Marcel, please. It's not my fault." Josh said quickly as he pleaded his case to the dark skinned vampire.

"Then I thought, _'killing a vampire, that would be breaking my own rule.'_ Smart thing to do is to flip Josh. That way, he can tell Klaus whatever I want. He could even spy for me. All we got to do is wipe away that compulsion. So what do you think?" Marcel continued casually completely ignoring Josh's pleas as he walked towards both witches, brown eyes looked at both witches inquiringly.

"I can make him forget what Klaus told him, but the more Klaus said, the more it's going to hurt." Davina replied, blue eyes stared at the young vampire in front of her thoughtfully.

"Hmm, probably going to hurt a lot," Marcel nodded his head in understanding as he locked his gaze on the young vampire across him. "Josh?"

"I'll do it." Josh said quickly as he nodded his head in agreement before dark brown eyes stared at Davina inquiringly, "Anything, yes. How much pain are we talking?"

Emerald eyes stared at the young vampire in wry amusement, a small smile on her face as she told him. "Better brace yourself then. It's probably going to take a while to flush all of Niklaus' compulsion out of you."

Dark brown eyes locked with emerald eyes in confusion for a moment before he was distracted as he started to feel a terrible headache. Josh groaned out loud as he felt as though his head was about to break from the sheer amount of pain. Aria sighed softly at the groaning vampire on the chair, it was definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

Aria stared at the groaning vampire on the floor. The young vampire had fallen from the chair a while ago from the cleansing, his voice had turned hoarse from all his screaming. It was obvious to her that he was in deep agony even though he had tried to endure all of it. Nonetheless, Aria admired the young man's bravery and resilience in facing the pain. Still, she really did hope that it would be over soon. Even if she was used to hearing tortured screams, something which she picked up from being Niklaus' wife, that didn't mean she liked it.

She was never one who was comfortable with it even after all this times. She sighed softly, emerald eyes glanced at the young witch beside her who was still concentrating on flushing Niklaus' compulsions out of him. It had been hours since the time Marcel brought Josh here, and there was still a lot of Niklaus' compulsion which needed to be cleansed from the young vampire. Davina sighed as she stopped her magic, blue eyes looked at the groaning vampire on the floor with pity.

"I'm sorry, but it's just going to get worse. Klaus' compulsion runs deep. You need to think of something else, take your mind off it." The young witch approached the wavy dark brown haired vampire on the floor as she helped him up to sit on the chair. "Do you like music?"

"What? What?" He asked weakly as he struggled to breath, "I can't think about music right now. Why? I don't know. Maybe because you're giving me a voodoo lobotomy."

"Well... it will only get worse later and we haven't even finished yet. Nevertheless, you should listen to Davina. It probably will help you if you don't think too much of it and take your mind off it. How come you got involved in all of this anyway?" Aria commented calmly as she took a seat on the Victorian styled couch across the young vampire's chair.

"Probably my lack of caution in going to a party in a city which I just decided to travel to on a whim," Josh answered sarcastically.

Aria hummed nonchalantly at the answer she was given as she tilted her head to the side lightly, "And how did you end up meeting with Niklaus?"

"Oh, that part was quite funny actually. I was just talking and drinking in the bar with my best friend when he just approached us and snapped our necks. Then we woke up in the back of a van, getting the debriefing from Marcel and there he was again, watching us as if he never seen us before. And by the way, he also compelled me to be his spy when he took me to the van."

"Huh, sounds like Niklaus indeed." The emerald eyed witch snorted in amusement as she shook her head wryly.

"Speaking of him, if she is the so-called super witch then are you the mysterious wife of Klaus who isn't really dead?" Josh asked hesitantly.

Aria snorted lightly at the title she was given from the young vampire, a sardonic smile on her face. "You're right. I'm that dead wife who doesn't stay dead."

"Well, not to be insensitive or anything, but why aren't you with Klaus if you are his wife? I mean, sure he thought you were dead back then, but he has known that you are alive for a while now, right? So why are you here with Marcel instead of with Klaus who is your husband? But don't mind me if somehow my question is far too offensive for you."

Aria raised an eyebrow at the unexpected question, a small, bitter smile crossed her face as she shook her head at the wavy, dark brown haired vampire. "You are right, it's offensive and kind of insensitive, but I don't mind. I see that you are the type who isn't afraid to voice your opinion. That's good. I like your honesty. Well, to answer your insensitive and offensive question, I don't currently live with Niklaus, even though he is completely aware that I'm still alive, because he's kind of a jerk."

"Pretty sure he deserves to be called more than a jerk," Josh muttered lowly, his hand rubbing his painful head absentmindedly.

"Sure. But since he is still my husband, technically might I add, the only words that come to my mind when I'm thinking of him is that he is a jerk." The emerald eyed witch shrugged her shoulders casually.

Dark brown eyes stared at Aria for some minutes as the young vampire tilted his head lightly to the side, "You still love him, don't you? You have that look in your eyes."

She smiled wanly at his words, "Do I? I don't know if I still have it in me even after so many years being away from each other. Or as you have said it plainly, after many years of being dead."

"Okay, definitely the wrong question to ask. Sorry," the dark brown eyed vampire mumbled apologetically.

Aria waved away the young vampire's apology dismissively, not feeling offended at all over it. She knew better than to hide it anyway. Also, it wasn't like she was trying to hide what she felt regarding Niklaus from anyone, knowing perfectly well that her so-called husband would have none of it. She had no doubt that most people who were close or matter to him already knew who Aria was for him by now. The blue-green eyed vampire was possessive like that.

 _'And now that he is going to have a baby. It won't surprise me to see him get all protective over the baby.'_ She thought exasperatedly. _'Speaking of the baby, though...'_

Emerald green eyes stared at the wavy dark brown haired vampire in contemplation before she voiced out her question, "Josh, right? Marcel said that you have been spying on him for Niklaus, eh? Then, I take it that you know about Niklaus' baby's mother. What do you know of her?"

"Hayley? Yeah, I do know of her. Not much though. I mean I just know a bit about her since we rarely talk and all," Josh shrugged.

"Then, could you tell me what you know of her? I mean, something like how she met with Niklaus or those kinds of things?"

"Eh, sure. I don't know much, though. I only know that Klaus and Hayley met before he came here. Err... somewhere called Mystic Falls? And yea, they kind of had one tumble in the bed or things like that which then resulted with a pregnant Hayley." Dark brown eyes stared back at the emerald eyed witch apologetically, as if what had happened between Klaus and Hayley was his fault.

"Hmm, I see." Aria hummed vaguely, her face gave nothing away of what she felt at Josh's answers. Josh swallowed thickly, fearing the worst. Surely the raven haired witch wasn't upset with his answers, right?

"Anyway, how far along was she with the baby when she first came here?" The raven haired woman continued abruptly, cutting Josh's thought off without even meeting his gaze. If anything, this only made Josh even more alarmed. Nevertheless, he answered the question, not wanting to give any reasons for the older witch to hex him. "Erm, I'm not sure? Three months? Four months? I really can't say since I don't know for sure."

"Right." The raven haired witch nodded her head absentmindedly, "Thank you for answering my questions, Josh. It was really helpful."

"Huh, okay. Yeah, sure." The young vampire replied casually, though dark, brown eyes stared at the older witch with slight confusion.

Aria had her own suspicions regarding her connection with Niklaus' unborn baby, but she wasn't sure of it. After all, she only had her own gut feelings and she has no grounds to support it. And yet, if what she was thinking of was right, then it would explain a lot about her connection with the baby. Nevertheless, she had to make sure that she wasn't just making up things or overthinking again. Thus, the reason for her questions towards Josh.

Now all that was left was to ask Elijah or even Rebekah regarding that one last question before she knew for sure whether her suspicion was correct or not. Though she also felt like she needed to question Marcel as well. The dark-skinned vampire was the last person who saw her after the disaster with Mikael in 1919. First of all though, Aria mustered up a small smile for the young vampire who was still sitting on the chair across her, as she approached him.

"You know, there is another way to cleanse Niklaus' compulsion from you." She said calmly, after a beat.

Dark brown eyes stared at the petite woman in front of him with slight suspicion as he drawled, "Okay. And why you didn't say anything about this before I was given a voodoo lobotomy?"

"Because Davina was the first one who offered to do it. Besides, my way is as painful as hers. The only difference is even though mine is as painful as hers, I could do it far more quickly than hers due to my type of magic." Was Aria's noncommittal reply.

Josh blinked, "Alright?" He continued wearily, "Pretty sure there is no harm in trying it now."

Aria smiled wryly at the young vampire's attempt at bravery, "You are pretty brave, you know. I'm sure you will be fine."

She got up from her seat and approached the young vampire, emerald green eyes locked with dark brown eyes seriously. "Are you sure you want to do this? You can still change your mind, you know."

Josh nodded his head; dark brown eyes stared back at the witch resolutely. Seeing the strong conviction within his eyes, Aria was reminded of a certain dark skinned vampire who used to look at her like that when he was a child. "You better brace yourself then," was all the warning she gave to him before she muttered softly, " _Legilimens."_

At first, the wavy dark brown haired vampire didn't feel anything unusual but then it was as if his head was being split apart repeatedly with a hammer in full force. Josh groaned out loud, beads of perspiration trickled down his forehead. It was far more painful than what Davina had done to him. And it felt far too intrusive, as if everything about him was being laid open for the older witch to probe and see. Nonetheless, Josh tried to endure it all, if only so he could get it over with quickly. Aria looked at each flash of Josh's memories nonchalantly, navigating through his memories and thoughts expertly. It didn't take long before she stopped as she focused on certain memories which involved Niklaus.

Emerald green eyes observed each memory which involved her so-called husband quietly, watching each scene play out if only so she could know if somehow she had missed something. Once she was satisfied with what she found, she started the cleansing process meticulously. In the end, it didn't take her far too long to finish the cleansing process. After all, no matter how deep and rooted Niklaus' compulsion on Josh was, Aria had always been an expert on mind and soul magic due to her status as Mistress of Death. Besides, remembering all the hardships she had to endure back when her mother was still alive just to learn the art of mind magic, it was a given that she mastered it.

"There." She said calmly while she summoned a glass of water from the kitchen wordlessly for the exhausted vampire, "All done. You are completely clean and free from Niklaus' influence." She handed the glass toward the young vampire nonchalantly.

Dark brown eyes glanced up at the emerald green eyed witch wryly as he accepted the glass of water, "Good. Because I really don't think I could endure that again."

The petite raven haired witch grinned in amusement at Josh's resigned look, "I did warn you though. Anyway, you will be fine, and if you still don't feel well even after an hour passes by, I will give you a potion to ease your pain."

"Err... not to sound ungrateful or anything but will it be safe? As in you're not trying to poison me, are you?"

"If Aria wants to kill you, she doesn't need to poison you to do it, you know. Nah, you will be fine. Aria's potions always work well," Davina said lightheartedly to reassure the wavy dark brown haired vampire.

Josh swallowed the rest of the water in the glass in one gulp before dark brown eyes looked inquiringly at the witches, "Alright. Thank you for helping me with the cleansing and all. Though, what are we going to do now?"

* * *

In the end, Davina was the one who ended up entertaining the young vampire as the two of them found themselves to be quite compatible with each other and quickly established an easy, comfortable friendship between them. In the meantime, Aria was left to entertain herself with her research regarding her suspicions and things that she had found so far. Things which she felt were quite pertinent with everything that had happened around her lately. It was exactly in this position that Marcel found her when he walked into the house.

The dark skinned vampire looked like someone who had made up their mind and was prepared to die for their cause whatever that cause was. It was like he was going to a war, literally, a man with a purpose, one who wouldn't hesitate to do anything to achieve it. Aria was sure that she wasn't going to like it, whatever it was. Nonetheless, she would at least give him a benefit of doubt, if only to know what the other was going to say to her.

"Aria," Marcel greeted her fondly as he approached her, bending down slightly to kiss her forehead.

"Marcel, you are late." The raven haired witch teased the vampire lightly; emerald green eyes looked up at the vampire with a hint of mischief.

Marcel smiled at the lighthearted teasing before he took a seat across the petite witch, "Not too late to spend some time with you, I hope."

"You know you are always welcome to spend time with me, Marcel. That is, if you're not far too busy with your squabble with Niklaus."

The dark skinned vampire sighed softly at her reply; brown eyes stared at emerald green eyes resignedly. "You know that I don't like it any more than you do, about what happened between me and Klaus, Aria. After all, he took me in― no, not just him. You two have done a lot for me."

A small frown crossed her face at Marcel's words as emerald green eyes narrowed warningly at the vampire, "I told you that you don't need to feel as if you owe me or even Niklaus for what we have done for you. We did what we did because we chose it. There's no need for you to feel like you are indebted to any of us at all."

"You may not say anything about it aside from your wish to be abstained from it, but I know you enough to know that you wish all of this could end soon." Marcel pointed out, a wry smile on his face as brown eyes locked with emerald green eyes.

The petite raven haired witch sighed softly as she voiced out her agreement at Marcel's assessment regarding her feelings, "You're right. I wish the two of you could just stop this silly squabble over New Orleans. After all, New Orleans belongs to everyone not just to one faction."

"You know what had happened to Davina. Those witches were doing something like that because they aren't satisfied with how things are. They were the ones who started this feud, because they want more power."

Aria frowned at what Marcel said. She knew that the dark skinned vampire wasn't completely wrong in his observation, and that the witches were indeed the ones who started the feud, but even so, she doesn't think it was just them. After all, Aria was completely aware of the discontent which each faction feels. Witches, werewolves and vampires; there were always some of them who weren't satisfied at all with how things were. And perhaps, the ruined ritual was the last straw for them to start this feud between the three factions.

"I don't think it was just the witches though. Both you and I know that each faction wants more power over the others. As long as you live, whether it be humans, werewolves or even vampires; there will always be discontent. So it really doesn't matter who started the feud first. In the end, what matters is how are you going to solve it or if you are even going to end it at all."

"And that's exactly the reason why I'm here now. I'll finally be able to convince Rebekah to side with me. The two of us have planned a way to trap Klaus and subdue him. It won't be long at all before I successfully drive him away from New Orleans." Marcel said quickly to reassure the older woman that everything would be fine again soon. He was sure that his plan would work. Klaus wouldn't see it coming, confident in his compulsion on Josh without knowing that the young vampire had been cleansed of his compulsion.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to do something like that, Marcel. Even with Rebekah's help." She said calmly, emerald green eyes stared warily at her adopted son.

"I will be fine, Aria. Rebekah will be there. Not to mention my army. Klaus won't have a chance to fight back," Marcel said once again as he tried to reassure the raven haired witch who he had thought of as his surrogate mother.

"Even if you have Rebekah and your so-called army with you, that doesn't mean that you will be completely fine, Marcel. Don't forget that you are dealing with Niklaus here. He isn't the type of person that you should underestimate. You know how he is, you have lived with him. Heck, you were his precious protégé before. You know how he will react over your betrayal. Are you sure you are going to do this?" Aria pointed out, trying to get the dark skinned vampire to see the reasons why she was disagreeing with the whole ambushing Niklaus plan that Marcel had going.

"And it's exactly because I have lived with him that I'm doing this now. You know him better than me, Aria. Could you tell me that you believe he will leave New Orleans alone now that he has returned? Both you and I know that he isn't that sort of person at all. The only way to drive him away from here is if somehow Mikael comes here again but since that option is completely out, the least we could do is to subdue him." Brown eyes stared back at emerald green eyes stubbornly, trying to get the older witch to see his reasons.

"His wrath won't be small at all," She sighed resignedly at the stubborn look on his face. "You better hope he doesn't end up putting a dagger in you. I'd rather not get involved at all in this tug of war between you and him, Marcel. You know I don't really care about the one who holds control and power in New Orleans. I just want to live my life now that I have gotten it back."

The shaved haired vampire leaned over the raven haired witch as he engulfed her within his arms, "I know. I'm sorry for doing something like this when it clearly bothers you so much, Aria. But I have no choice. I will make sure not to involve you in any of this. I know how painful it is for you to be around the Mikaelsons."

"I just―I wish it didn't have to be this way, but then again, we can't have everything that we want. Just please be careful. No matter what, if it seems like you have no chance of winning against Niklaus, please don't throw your life away. It's better for you to retreat and attack the next time than ending up dead." She said weakly, her voice coming out muffled against Marcel's shirt as she wrapped her arms back around the dark skinned vampire's waist.

"I know," Marcel replied quietly, acknowledging Aria's fear and concern over his well-being.

"Promise me. Promise me that you won't throw your life away for the sake of power. Promise me that you will retreat to fight another day, Marcel." Emerald green eyes looked up at brown eyes pleadingly as she grasped his shirt tightly.

"I promise," He said solemnly, knowing that he would keep this particular promise with the petite raven haired witch even if it was the last thing he would do.

After all, after everything that had happened, Marcel was completely aware of how much his so-called adoptive mother clung on him as her anchor, the only remaining safe person in her world against this strange world she had woken up to. And if he was all she needed to remain happy and sane, then he would be there for her. Even if he had to bow to Klaus Mikaelson for that. Besides, like what Aria told him, there was always tomorrow for him to take back what he lost as long as he was alive to do it. And he would; he would survive no matter what happened tonight.

* * *

Right after Marcel left the house, Aria knocked on Davina's door lightly. Once she heard Davina's light voice of "come in" from inside of the room, the petite raven haired woman moved her hand to open the door. "I hope I'm not disturbing you," She smiled in greeting, emerald green eyes looked at the sprawling form of her ward on the bed.

Grinning at the obvious teasing in her guardian's voice, Davina rolled over the bed so she lied on her stomach; blue eyes stared at the older witch curiously before asking, "Don't worry, I'm not doing anything important anyway. So, what is it?"

Aria shook her head at the other's behavior as she replied in an amused tone, "I just want to tell you that I'm going to go out for a while. So is there anything that you want me to bring back for you while I'm out?"

Davina blinked once more before asking, "You are going out? Will you be long?"

Aria shrugged as she replied, "I'm not sure though I will make sure not to be out far too long."

The dark brown haired teenager stared at her for a moment before asking, "Are you going to see those old ones?"

Blue eyes watch a thoughtful look which crossed her guardian's face at the mention of the Mikaelsons. Although she didn't like bringing up those vampires around Aria, Davina was completely aware of how the emerald green eyed witch was still thinking of them sometimes despite the fact that they had abandoned Aria. Aria placed her hand by her chin, her pointer finger slightly covering her lips as she finally said, "No... I'm not going to see them..."

"Alright then. Shall I eat first or wait for you?" Davina continued lightly, accepting the answer she was given from Aria easily. She knew better than to push Aria for more answers anyway. Besides, if her so-called guardian wanted to go to see the family who had abandoned her, there was nothing that Davina could do except make sure that Aria would be alright afterwards.

"You don't have to wait for me. You can eat first in case you feel hungry before I return," Aria smiled before frowning as she remembered, "Don't eat too much junk food though."

"Only if there are no other options left," Davina couldn't help but grin mischievously at Aria.

"Only if there are no other options left," Aria repeated as she glared half-heartedly at the dark brown haired witch.

Once she was sure that her ward wouldn't cause any mayhem while she was out of the house, the petite woman immediately walked out of the house. The place she had agreed to meet with Camille was a southern bakery cafe. The place had a modern and elegant touch in its interior. It was a perfect spot for having a coffee or even a relaxed meal. And considering what their conversation's topic would be, they needed all the relaxing atmosphere they can get.

"Cami, thank you for agreeing to meet with me." Aria smiled amicably at the blonde haired woman once she spotted her already sitting inside the cafe.

"You said that you would tell me everything if I agreed to meet you," The blonde haired woman replied as if trying to remind the raven haired witch to hold to her own words.

"I did. And I will tell you everything that you want to know, but first, I need your word that you won't repeat or share anything that I tell you today to anyone." Aria continued as she took a seat across the blonde haired woman, "Because what I'm going to tell to you isn't something that should be repeated to anyone."

Camille frowned and asked, flipping the pages of the menu book to find any foods that she wanted to order, "So... I take it that it's something big then. Something which is probably dangerous as well. Am I right so far?"

Aria nodded her head lightly in affirmation while she wandlessly and nonverbally cast a privacy spell around their table, as she answered, "Yes. It is indeed something that is quite dangerous. That's why I need your discretion in handling this particular matter."

Camille raised an eyebrow at the nonchalant manner the raven haired woman answered her despite how crucial the topic of their conversation seemed to be, "Alright then. I give you my word that I'm not going to share anything that you tell me today with anyone. I swear that whatever it is that you will tell me today will stay between the two of us, unless the person I'm talking with already has an idea of it."

"Thank you for being understanding about this, Cami." The raven haired witch smiled at the blonde haired woman, "Anyway, what do you want to know first?"

"Everything? Anything? How about you just start from the beginning? At least, from the point which you think is necessary for me to know." The blonde haired woman shrugged her shoulders casually.

"Then, I think it's important to say that personally, I don't think it's safe for you to stay in New Orleans for too long, Cami. It's not safe for you to keep involving yourself in supernatural things while being half blind about it. Surely you are aware that there are certain things which happened around here that couldn't be explained with logic and rationality." Aria said, making Camille blink. Camille was about to open her mouth when Aria continued, "New Orleans is going to be a war zone very soon. It might not be noticeable enough for people to notice it, but for some people who know the supernatural, it won't be safe at all to stay unless you want to get involved in it. And knowing you, I don't doubt that you will get dragged into it considering your connection with both sides in this so called war."

"What do you mean with my connection with both sides? I mean, what connection? And what war?" Green blue eyes stared at the raven haired woman across her in complete confusion.

Aria sighed softly, a wry smile on her face as emerald green eyes stared back at the blonde haired woman. "He got you too, huh? Clearly you are also under his compulsion considering how much time you have spent in his vicinity."

"What do you mean?"

The petite raven haired woman leaned forward, grabbing Camille by the shoulder and pulling the clueless woman forward towards her. Green blue eyes looked at emerald green eyes in surprise as Aria tilted her head and whispered next to Camille's ear, "It's better for you to leave New Orleans soon, Cami. You shouldn't get involved in this matter too far. It's not safe for you to be around Marcel or even Niklaus. You will only end up getting hurt."

Startled green blue eyes locked with emerald green eyes for a moment before Camille cleared her throat slowly, "But I can't just go. I mean I―"

"I will look after Kieran. I promise. But you, you have to get out of New Orleans because it's not safe in here. I'm sure that Kieran also wishes for you to stay safe," Aria said solemnly as she put a bit of compulsion in her voice to convince the blonde haired woman across her while she leaned away from Camille and instead reached for her hands and squeezed it gently.

"If it's really not safe in here, then why don't I take him with me as well? Surely, it won't be safe for him to stay either. He is the only family I have left,"

Aria shook her head sadly and answered, "It doesn't work like that. Your uncle... Kieran, he is in this far too deeply. But I promise that I will get him out of this as well as soon as I am able to."

"There are still some things that you're not telling me," Camille remarked as she stared at Aria.

Aria's lips curved into a bitter smile as she said to Camille, "It's what you need to know for now. As for the rest, I don't think you are ready for it. But I promise you that once you get out of New Orleans, you will know it. I will make sure of it."

The blonde haired woman looked thoughtfully at Aria. She didn't know the raven haired woman that well. But even if Camille didn't know her that well, there was something about the petite woman who sat right across Camille which assured her that she could trust her. And even though she felt like there were still so many things that Aria hadn't told her yet, she knew for sure that eventually the emerald eyed woman would tell her everything ― whatever it was that she was hiding from Camille now.

But still, she didn't feel like leaving New Orleans just like that. After all, there was a reason why she even returned back here; to just leave now only because of Aria's warning seemed like she had just given up on her purpose. And if there was one thing that she wouldn't do, it was that. She wasn't just going to stop in the middle of the way. No. Surely there must be another way. If what Aria had told her so far was the truth, and staying in New Orleans was dangerous, then it was more logical for her to find out the reason why it was so dangerous. It also meant that she had to stay, if only so she could look out for her uncle as well. Even so, everything within her had been telling her to just listen to Aria and leave New Orleans immediately.

"Isn't there another way? I can't just leave. I mean, I still haven't found out what reason caused Sean to commit those murders and his suicide," Green blue eyes looked pleadingly at Aria, hoping that the raven haired woman could suggest another way for her to keep staying in New Orleans while still being safe.

Aria shook her head and smiled wryly at the psychology student, "It won't work. No matter how much I try to shelter you from them, in the end, I know that you won't be able to resist the pull, Cami. And knowing you, I know that you won't just leave things be. It's better for everyone if you leave New Orleans." The raven haired witch sighed softly, emerald green eyes stared inquiringly at the blonde haired psychology student, "You have to make your decision, Cami. It's your own choice whether you want to keep staying in New Orleans or not. I only hope that you know what's the best for you."

Camille was torn. She didn't know what to do. On one side, she felt like she had to run as far as she could from this mystical yet dangerous town; on the other side, she felt like she couldn't just leave when there were still many things she didn't understand yet. In the end, she still had to make a decision. And although she wasn't sure if she would make the right decision, she decided to just follow what her heart and her mind had screamed at her to do. To leave New Orleans, away from everything in this town, away from the playful and dangerous Klaus Mikaelson's vicinity, away from the unsolved mystery which haunted her mind. A mystery which would be solved soon by the petite woman across her as long as Camille agreed to leave New Orleans behind.

"If I..." Camille stared at Aria and bit her bottom lip, staring hopefully at the emerald green eyes which seemed to peer into her soul, "If somehow I agree to leave New Orleans as you said, will you give me your word that you will tell me the rest of it? Could you promise me that Father Kieran will be safe?"

Aria stood and said, "I promise. I will protect Kieran and you will know the rest of the things that I haven't told you yet. But you really should get out of New Orleans soon, Cami. I suggest you go tonight. It's better for everyone if you're not staying in here for far too long."

Camille nodded her head slowly and Aria smiled sadly at the blonde haired woman who was unfortunate enough to get involved in the war between Marcel and Niklaus, "I like you, you know. You are a nice person, and I honestly don't want to see you get hurt in something that has nothing to do with you."

Aria placed her hand on Camille's tense shoulder. The raven haired witch squeezed Camille's shoulder softly and said, "I'm glad to know you, Cami. All I want is for you to stay safe. That's why, it's better if you leave New Orleans."

Aria let go of Camille's shoulder and quietly left the cafe. She had done everything that she could to make sure the blonde haired woman would be safe. It was up to Camille now whether she would heed Aria's warning and get out of New Orleans or not. The petite raven haired woman could only hope that Camille was sensible enough to listen to her and leave quickly. After all, she really didn't want Camille to be another casualty in this so-called war between Marcel and Niklaus.

Now all that was left for her to do was to erase any evidence and proof that the blonde haired woman had collected within her apartment regarding Niklaus, just like what Aria had seen within Camille's mind earlier while she was talking with the blonde. To think that Camille was observant enough to notice that she was missing some of her memories; Niklaus really shouldn't have played around with her mind at all. It was a dangerous thing to do. It was really fortunate that Aria decided to take a precaution and delve into Camille's mind and memories.

That she even stumbled over the hidden memories was pure luck. Nonetheless, she would make sure that there would be nothing which would make Camille change her mind and decision to leave New Orleans. Aria would make sure that there would be nothing left in there which would be tied to the blonde haired woman. Camille had to leave New Orleans. If nothing else, Aria at least wanted the blonde haired woman to be safe from being another unnecessary casualty in Marcel and Niklaus' dispute with each other. This place was quickly turning into a war zone, and such a place wasn't suitable for one Camille O'Connell. And it would stay that way as Aria decided that she would also put a repelling charm on Camille's belongings which would ensure her staying away from New Orleans.

* * *

It was a nice morning. The weather was cool enough for her to open the window and let the breeze inside. She was sitting in her favorite chaise lounge, an open book on her lap, though her emerald green eyes saw nothing of the words in it. She had decided to read a book to distract herself from worrying too much over whether or not Marcel's plan to trap Niklaus had been successful, though it seemed like it didn't work at all.

Try as she might, her mind kept wandering back to the dark skinned vampire and her dark blond haired husband. Aria shook her head lightly, as if by doing so she could clear her head of anything involving Marcel or Niklaus. She was trying to get her attention back to the book on her lap when Davina suddenly plopped down beside her noisily. The younger witch looked at her curiously as she sighed softly, "I'm bored. What are you reading?"

Emerald green eyes turned to regard her young ward, a small smile on her face at the clear boredom in Davina's voice as Aria flipped another page from her book. "A book of poems by Pablo Neruda,"

"Is it good?" Blue eyes looked inquiringly at her.

"It depends on whether or not you like it. Personally, I think it's quite good." Aria hummed lightly as she answered Davina's question nonchalantly.

Davina's lips curved into a small smile as she asked her guardian enthusiastically, "Could you read one for me?"

Emerald green eyes glanced fondly at the dark brown haired teenager beside her as she asked, "Which one you would like to hear?"

"How about the one you are currently reading? The one which you feel you could relate the most?"

"Alright. I kind of like this one," Aria replied with ease.

"Let's hear it then," Davina hummed, blue eyes stared at Aria eagerly to start reading the poem. Chuckling softly at her young ward's enthusiasm, Aria turned her eyes back to the book as she started reading said poem.

 _"I do not love you except because I love you;_  
 _I go from loving to not loving you,_  
 _From waiting to not waiting for you_  
 _My heart moves from cold to fire._

 _I love you only because it's you the one I love;_  
 _I hate you deeply, and hating you_  
 _Bend to you, and the measure of my changing love for you_  
 _Is that I do not see you but love you blindly._

 _Maybe January light will consume_  
 _My heart with its cruel_  
 _Ray, stealing my key to true calm._

 _In this part of the story I am the one who_  
 _Dies, the only one, and I will die of love because I love you,_  
 _Because I love you, Love, in fire and blood."_

"It's from 100 Love Sonnets by Pablo Neruda, I presume? He did write some lovely poems. Though I do hope that you chose this one simply for educational purposes rather than to describe our current relationship, considering that I'm quite sure that what we have between us is anything but a one-sided love." A familiar voice drawled the moment Aria finished reading the poem for Davina.

Aria raised an eyebrow at his presence, but greeted her so-called husband curtly, "Niklaus."

Klaus smirked as he replied, "Good morning, love. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Why is he here?" Blue eyes narrowed in suspicion at the dark blond haired vampire before Davina turned her gaze towards Marcel who still remained quiet.

Klaus grinned at Davina's aggravated look before he turned around to face Marcel, "Ah, and that's the question, isn't it? How about you tell them the good news?"

"You're gonna love it at the compound. I already got the best room in the place picked out," Marcel started, brown eyes stared at the two witches hopefully.

Davina frowned, blue eyes looked defiantly at the shaven haired vampire. "I don't want to leave. I'm happy enough staying here, why do I have to leave?"

Brown eyes looked pleadingly at the dark brown haired teenager, "I'm trying to protect you. With the witches still looking to kill you for the harvest, believe me, you're safest with us."

"I'm safe enough in here. Aria is with me, I don't need any more protection than what I already get. Was this his idea?" Blue eyes turned to look accusingly at the still smirking Original.

"D, please." Marcel stared at the stubborn teenager imploringly before he turned his gaze toward the raven haired witch, "Aria, you could live back at the compound again. It will be just like back then."

Klaus smirked as he commented, "Marcel is right, dearest. You can return back to the Abattoir now just like back then, all of us together."

Emerald green eyes stared at her so-called husband coldly before she turned her gaze back towards Marcel, "I'm not going to live there. You can bring Davina with you but I refuse to go back to that place."

"But Aria―"

"No. I'm not going back to the Abattoir, Marcel. Not with Niklaus and his family there. That place isn't my home anymore," Aria stated coldly, a bit of her magic lashing out towards the two vampires.

"Then where are you going to go if you refuse to move to the Abattoir, love? You know that you are still my wife legally, which means you are staying where I stay." Klaus drawled, blue-green eyes narrowed in anger at his wife for even thinking of staying away from him.

Emerald green eyes filled with fury at the dark blond haired vampire's audacity. To think that her so-called husband was impudent enough to bring up the fact that they were still bound to each other after everything that he had done. "Even if we are still married, I don't feel like we have been a married couple for quite a long time. So excuse me, if I don't feel the need to stay anywhere close to you, Niklaus." She said in a clipped tone while staring at her so-called husband who was still leaning against the doorframe.

"You are going to move to the Abattoir either willingly or I will drag you there myself." Klaus hissed lowly as he stepped forward, grabbing Aria's wrist tightly.

Aria narrowed her eyes at Klaus in warning as she hissed, "Let go of me."

Davina glared at the dark blond haired vampire as she ordered, "Let go of her or I will make you regret it."

Marcel sighed heavily as he grabbed Klaus' wrist and tugged him away from the raven haired witch, brown eyes looked warningly at the dark blond haired Original. "Let go of her, Klaus. You are hurting her."

Klaus let go of Aria's wrist and stepped away. The moment he stepped away, Davina immediately got up from her seat and stepped forward, shielding Aria from Klaus' gaze, blue eyes looked threateningly at the dark blond haired Original. Davina glared at Klaus and hissed, "I will make you regret it if you touch her again."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, blue-green eyes stared lazily at Davina as he asked, "Is that so? And who would make me regret it? You?"

"Stop it!" Aria growled in annoyance and tugged Davina back towards her, standing up from the chaise lounge to glare at the man who was her husband as she ordered, "And you! Stop goading her! Stop behaving like a child who is throwing a temper tantrum over the things he can't get."

Klaus looked offended at the comparison though he wisely chose not to rebuke it, not wanting to aggravate his wife far more than he already was. Aria sighed softly as she rubbed her forehead. It was far too early for her to handle this. "Just... what do you want, Niklaus? Stop goading Davina. I'm sure she made it clear that she doesn't like you at all." She said wryly.

Blue-green eyes stared at the raven haired woman for a moment, seeing the clear fatigue on her face before he turned his gaze towards the dark brown haired witch, "Davina, listen. I understand you're devoted to Marcel and Aria, but Marcel is devoted to me. I assume you want what's best for all of us."

Klaus smirked as he added while looking back at Aria with fond expression, "And that also involves you, love. I would love to have you back at the Abattoir as well. I'm sure Marcel would be more at ease knowing that you are nearby."

The dark blond haired vampire walked pass the two witches as he stopped in front of Marcel, "We have a meeting to attend at the church." Blue-green eyes glanced back at his raven haired wife with an unreadable expression on his face before he averted his gaze away and walked out of the house.

Marcel sighed softly, staring around the room nonchalantly, "Look. I'll get someone to pick up your things. We'll get the two of you settled in right." He locked his gaze with both Aria and Davina solemnly as he added, "Trust me." Emerald green eyes stared at brown eyes for a moment before she sighed resignedly and nodded her head slowly in acquiescence.

* * *

Aria touched the familiar walls lightly, emerald green eyes stared at the place which used to be her home silently. This place felt like home. It felt familiar and yet unfamiliar at the same time. It was like this place was trapped in time just like her. Not wanting to dwell far too much on it, Aria shook her head as she turned to look for Davina who had wandered alone to the garage all by herself.

"I know you're in here, Josh. I can sense your fear," Blue eyes looked around the car indifferently as she walked inside the garage. Aria chuckled lightly at Davina's words as emerald green eyes looked around the garage as well.

The wavy dark brown haired vampire peeked out from behind one of the cars, his dark brown eyes stared at both Davina and Aria sheepishly. "I heard you two were moving in."

Davina smiled at the sight of her friend as Josh walked out of his hiding place and approached the younger witch. "Ha! What are you doing in here?"

"Uh, you know, I'm hiding out," Josh answered nonchalantly as he hugged the dark brown haired witch before he let go of her and smiled at Aria, "You know, incognito. Got to run for the hills, but I'm stuck here until it gets dark."

"Are you okay?" Blue eyes looked concernedly at the nervous looking vampire.

"Yeah. Yeah." Josh answered, as he tried to appear nonchalant but ended up babbling nervously at the witches. "No, not really. I mean, I totally led Klaus into a trap. That was like the most epic failure of all time. So, yeah, I'm kind of crapping my pants right now, figuratively... so far."

"It's okay. You can trust Marcel, and if Klaus tries to hurt you, I'll hurt him." Davina smiled reassuringly at the wavy dark brown haired vampire.

"I'm sure if you could actually stop Klaus, you would've done it already." A woman's voice drawled out as the three of them turned to face the newcomer only to be greeted by the sight of the female werewolf with hazel green eyes.

"You're Hayley. Klaus' mistress," Davina addressed the hazel green eyed woman.

Hayley wrinkled her nose and replied, "Ew. No. Never. I'm the pregnant werewolf, and you must be the all powerful super witch Davina." The tall with an athletic but slim figure woman added as she approached them, "And let's not forget Josh ― newbie vampire way out of his element, voted most likely to die next."

"Oh, fantastic." Josh commented sarcastically. Finally, the hazel green eyed werewolf turned her gaze toward the petite raven haired woman beside Davina, "And you are Klaus' wife."

Emerald green eyes locked with hazel green eyes. Even though it wasn't the first meeting she had with the female werewolf, Aria still couldn't help but feel the bitter resentment within her at the sight of the pregnant woman. After all, although she knew clearly that it wasn't the girl's fault that she got impregnated by Niklaus, it didn't stop Aria from resenting the fact that the female werewolf had the one thing that Aria always wanted. A baby. Niklaus' child. Nonetheless, no matter how much she resented the fact that Niklaus had gotten another woman pregnant when she who was his own wife wasn't, it didn't change the fact that the baby within the female werewolf was harmless and innocent. And Aria wasn't one who would attack or harm a pregnant woman no matter how skewed her morals were.

"And you are the girl that my so-called husband impregnated," Aria stated back calmly, a strained polite smile crossed her face at the sight of the female werewolf. Aria hoped her words made the girl uncomfortable. After all, even if she couldn't harm the young woman, that didn't mean she would make it easy for her. And it seemed that her statement did work in making the pregnant woman uncomfortable, if the way the other averted her gaze away from Aria was any indication of it.

"How is it like to be the wife of Klaus and remember that you have to live with him every single day?" Hayley tilted her head slightly out of curiosity as hazel green eyes looked at the raven haired witch.

Aria seemed thoughtful for a few seconds before answering, "Fantastic, I think, remembering the fact that I married him willingly." Emerald green eyes stared back challengingly at the female werewolf, "And what about you? How does it feel to know that the child within your womb is Niklaus' child when clearly you wish it was anyone's but his?"

Hayley raised an eyebrow at the snide remark though she chose not to reply to it. Knowing completely that it was understandable for Aria to be quite hostile with her considering that she had indeed slept with the raven haired woman's husband. Aria shook her head warily as emerald green eyes regarded the dark brown haired pregnant woman, "Let's face the truth, shall we? Between you and me? We both know that we don't like each other or even feel comfortable enough with each other to go as far as to trust each other."

"You don't seem like you like me very much, from what I saw in our first meeting," Hayley pointed out.

"I think it was completely understandable, don't you think? You after all were the woman my husband had impregnated. In short, one of his flings or his so-called mistress, given his status as a married man, or vampire, with me." Aria drawled casually as she tilted her head to the side slightly, "Nonetheless, regardless of what I feel towards you, rest assured that I won't harm you or even the baby within you. After all, I'm not the type of person who would hurt a pregnant woman let alone an innocent baby."

The female werewolf stared at the petite woman as she rubbed her left arm uncomfortably, "Uhm... right. You know, if it's any consolation for you, he did it because he didn't know you were still alive. Though I know that it still doesn't change anything. For what is worth, I apologize for sleeping with your husband."

Aria stared at Hayley's hazel green eyes, seeing the complete penitence in the female werewolf's eyes before she nodded her head resignedly. "I know. That doesn't change the fact that you did it though. So please understand if it's a bit difficult for me to see you. I will try to be civil though."

"Yeah, that's all I ask for. Thank you," Hayley mumbled before she turned away and walked out of the garage.

"That went well," Josh commented lowly as he watched the confrontation between Hayley and Aria.

Aria smiled wryly at the young vampire as she shook her head, "Say, what do you think about getting a daylight ring? I think I can convince Marcel to give you one."

* * *

 **Authoress' Notes:** I know that it has been a year since I last updated this story and I apologize for that. There are many reasons for the lack of updates though short story, it has to do with my real life being completely hectic and all. Anyway, I want to thank you for those who still follow this story and supported me with their lovely review and their messages. Thank you so much. Your reviews are what motivates me to keep writing this story and not abandon it. **  
**

Many of you who also follow _Dreams and Disasters_ have been sending me message asking me whether I'm going to continue the story or not. Fear not because I don't have any intentions to abandon either _Dreams and Disasters_ or even _Kaleidoscope_ despite how sporadic the update will be. I will keep continue writing the two stories though I can't promise any of you a regular update for it. Nonetheless, for now, I will focus on _Kaleidoscope_ first before updating _Dreams and Disasters_ again considering how slow _Kaleidoscope's_ story progress is compared to _Dreams and Disasters_. Therefore, only after _Kaleidoscope_ reached the sixth chapter that I will update _Dreams and Disasters_.

Once again, do remember updates will be sporadic so don't expect a regular update. I will try to update when I have the time to do so but I can't promise it will be a regular occurrence. Because I'm currently busy with my work and my commission. This chapter is beta-ed by conquerorofheaven1, thank you so much for your help. I would like to know what do you think of this chapter. Do you like it? Hate it? Please tell me what do you think of it through your review.

Thank you again for reading this story. Your review will make me really happy and help to motivate me to update faster. Lastly, I'm sorry for all the mistakes I have made but do remember that I'm still an amateur, so I need a long way to go. Have a nice day~

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** _The Violet Hour  
_

"Niklaus, let him go." Emerald green eyes glared at the dark blond haired vampire.

Blue-green eyes shone with amusement as Klaus smirked at his dearest wife, "Well, first, we have to have a little chat about Davina returning to the fold. And for you to stop with this silly notion in your head about leaving me."

" _Semper et in saecula saeculorum_ ," Aria said, emerald green eyes regarded her husband bitterly. "Still... you abandoned me. So much for your wedding vow."


	5. The Violet Hour

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. All of it belongs to its wonderful creators. If I do own it, surely it will ended up with lots of romance between Klaus and Harry in it! Also, I don't own the cover for this story, I merely taken it from deviantart. The credits for the cover goes to Barbara Florczyk, her deviantart is BaxiaArt.

 **Warning:** AU. Fem!Harry ( **which means Harry is a female in this story,** **so if you feel bothered by it; I suggest you leave now** ), MOD!Harry, OOC (it happens in this story). This chapter is the beta-ed version. Beta-ed by **conquerorofheaven1** , thank you so much for your help. Please read the authoress' note at the bottom of the story because I usually write some important things at there about the story.

 **Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, Fantasy

 **Summary:** AU. Cursed to an eternal sleep, only to be awaken by a powerful witch, Aria wakes up to find that the world had changed drastically from the one that she used to know. Feeling out of place and lost in the current world, she holds on to the only familiar things she knows. Her magic and Marcel, the only remaining person she knows from the past. Klaus/Fem!Harry

 **Pairings:** Klaus/Fem!Harry Potter

"..." for memories and dream in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

*...* for Parseltongue

And "..." present time

* * *

 **Kaleidoscope**

― **The Violet Hour** ―

* * *

 _"Stab the body and it heals, but injure the heart and the wound lasts a lifetime."_  
― Mineko Iwasaki

* * *

 _"You shouldn't be too hard on him," She said calmly while her right hand took down the hairpins in her hair._

 _Niklaus moved from the doorway into the bedroom and started to undress. The two of them moved in a graceful rhythm. Blue-green eyes glanced up from removing his cufflinks to look at his so-called wife who was sitting in front of the vanity mirror, a slightly curious look on his face, "Who? My dearest brothers or Marcellus?"_

 _"Either. But especially Marcel and Kol. I know that Elijah is patient enough to take your brand of nonsense unlike the rest of your siblings. Marcel is just a kid, he isn't used to your sometimes volatile behavior, unlike your siblings and I. And as for Kol, you shouldn't treat him that way. He is still your brother no matter how much you argue with each other." Aria pointed out, emerald green eyes stared disapprovingly at Klaus' reflection in the vanity mirror._

 _"The more reason for Marcel to learn early. It's better if you don't coddle him too much, love. He is a boy and he needs to know how to defend his own self. As for Kol, you know how unpredictable and aggressive he is. There are far too many times that he has done things which caused conflict with my agendas." Klaus said nonchalantly, smirking at the disapproving look his wife sent at his reflection through the vanity mirror._

 _"I don't coddle Marcel, Niklaus. There is nothing wrong with showing him that there are still those who love him genuinely even when his own family refuses to treat him like a proper human being. And even if Kol is quite short-tempered and can be somewhat unreasonable at times, that doesn't mean it's okay for you to treat him that way. He is still your brother and he deserves better than you repeatedly daggering him whenever he has done something that upsets you." The petite woman frowned as she removed the final hairpin and her raven hair spilled down her back. Klaus was only in his pants when he walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders._

 _"Well, I have you for those, haven't I? You are always the nicer one between the two of us, darling." He whispered gently against her ear as his hands gathered her raven hair and ran his fingers through it._

 _"Besides, you are far more suitable than me when it comes to showing compassion and things like that," He continued, watching as strands of her hair slipped through his fingers like water. "You are always the best part of me."_

 _"You speak as if you are completely incapable of showing compassion. You know better than to listen to what others' say about you, Niklaus. They don't know you like I do."_

 _Klaus quirked up a small smile, blue-green eyes stared fondly at Aria. "You are one of the few who know me well enough, love."_

 _Aria stood and seemed to glide towards their bed. She removed her robe and laid it on the chaise lounge. With the moonlight drifting in and illuminating her pale body, her slow and careful movements, and her long raven hair, Klaus couldn't help but admire his wife._

 _"Do you have any plans for what are you going to do tomorrow with Marcel?" Aria asked as she slipped under the covers._

 _"Yes," He replied and laid beside her. "I was thinking of taking him to the bayou. To introduce him to the wolves."_

 _Aria was silent for several long moments though Klaus knew that his wife wasn't asleep yet._

 _"I don't like it when you bring Marcel with you to handle your business," She said finally. "He is just a child. And it's dangerous."_

 _"He needs to know if he wants to survive living with us."_

 _"I won't forgive you if you hurt him," Aria said and turned towards him, emerald green eyes looked at blue-green eyes solemnly. "You brought him to me and I intend to keep him safe with us. You know how I feel about hurting children."_

 _Klaus turned onto his side and reached out his hand, smoothing her long raven hair behind her ear. "I will make sure he returns back to you in one piece," He said calmly. "You know I don't like upsetting you. And I always keep my word with you."_

 _Emerald green eyes stared at him with an inscrutable gaze. Klaus kept his face open and relaxed, something which he only did when he was around Aria. The raven haired witch sighed softly and turned onto her back._

 _"There are times when even you break your own words," She whispered lowly._

 _"I know," He answered back softly, "but not if I can help it, darling."_

 _Aria closed her eyes before asking once again, "You will make sure that he will be safe with you or as safe as he could be while being around you at least?"_

 _"I will try my best to ensure that Marcellus returns back to you in one piece."_

 _"And you will take care of him?"_

 _"Of course," Klaus whispered and leaned forward to kiss her gently._

* * *

Aria stood still in front of the door, emerald green eyes stared at the mahogany door in front of her with an unreadable expression on her face. If she closed her eyes, she could still see it clearly. Everything that had happened behind the door. All the memories that she had shared with Klaus, with her husband. She remembered it all. There was no doubt that if she pushed the door open, she would find the room just like how it used to be. She knew better though. Nothing remained the same. And even if the room behind the door remained the same, it was different now. Everything was different.

"Aria? Are you coming?" Blue eyes stared at her guardian inquiringly.

Turning her gaze away from the door in front of her, Aria smiled a little at her so-called ward. "Yes. Have you found your room yet?"

The young witch nodded her head enthusiastically, a wide grin on her face as she tugged the older woman toward the so-called room. "Here. Oh! And I have picked the room next to me for you. It has an adjoined door so it's easy for me to go to your room and vice versa."

Smiling at Davina's enthusiasm, Aria looks around the room as she hummed.

"So? How was it? What do you think?"

"It's alright."

"Alright? Just alright?" Davina pouted at Aria's reply.

Emerald green eyes crinkled in amusement at the put off look on the younger witch's face before she quickly reassured her young charge, "I'm joking. I like it. Thank you for choosing my room for me, Davina."

And just like that, Davina immediately brightened like the sun. "You're welcome. Anyway, I'm going to unpack in my room for now. Just shout if you need help with anything, okay?"

It was so easy to please the young woman that it saddened Aria a bit. To think that Davina's own mother was ready to sacrifice her own daughter like that, never mind the fact that Davina would be resurrected again afterwards. No one ever came back the same again after they experience death. Aria knew that the best. "Sure. You do that. I will unpack my things as well," The raven haired witch murmured her assent.

Aria immediately turned back her gaze towards the room her young ward had chosen for her. It was one of the empty room that was rarely used. She knew this room. It used to be for the guests although they didn't have a big amount of them, there were some people who came and visited them from time to time. Elijah's business partners, an acquaintance of Kol, one or two of love-struck men who adored Rebekah, and a few of Niklaus' civil competitors.

But as far as she remembered, none of them ever used this particular room. Not wanting to delve further into it, Aria shook her head to clear her mind as she started to unpack her things and rearrange everything in the room. If she was really going to use this room, the least she could do was change it so it would suit her taste more. Her magic had been quite volatile lately that she had to rely on using a normal way lest she cause a major disaster. She was in the middle of contemplating whether it was better to use the Victorian styled drapes already in the room or if she should choose another new and simplistic one when she heard voices from Davina's room. Thinking that it was probably one of Marcel's men, Aria paid it no mind as she continued rearranging the room.

"What are you looking for?" Hazel green eyes stared inquiringly at the dark brown haired young woman. She was thinking of getting to her room to stew about the unfairness of Klaus' treatments regarding her kind when she accidentally took a wrong turn and came across the opened door of the room, which apparently belongs to none other than the powerful young witch.

"My violin. I must have left it in the house that Marcel kept us in," Davina answered absentmindedly, too caught up in her search to realize that she wasn't talking to her guardian at all. It was only after she looked up from one of the boxes that she realized that she wasn't talking with Aria but Hayley instead.

"So just go get it," Hayley replied easily without missing a beat.

"I can't. It's not safe for me out there."

Hayley stared at the young witch with an unreadable expression on her face before she drawled, "Funny. I was under the impression everyone was afraid of you."

"The witches are after me." Davina said exasperatedly as if Hayley was completely slow not to grasp that fact.

"You mean that crazy witch Agnes? Yeah. She tried to kill me too. The thing is, she is dead. Elijah killed her," Hazel green eyes stared at the so-called powerful witch in front of her as she nodded her head in acknowledgement at Davina's reluctance over facing those pesky witches.

Blue eyes widened in disbelief at what she just heard, completely hesitant to believe Hayley's words. "But… Agnes was the last living elder. If she's dead, then I'm fine. Marcel would've told me."

"Maybe he didn't want to lose his secret weapon against the witches."

"You're lying," Davina said quickly, refusing to even think that Marcel would lie to her of all people.

"Why would I lie to you?" Hayley raised an eyebrow at the accusation, a challenging glint in her eyes.

"Because you want something from me. Everyone does."

The female werewolf thought for a minute before she nodded her head in agreement at Davina's assessment, "Do I want something from you? Yeah, Davina. Actually, I do."

"Thanks to your friend, Marcel, most of my family is cursed. They're stuck in their wolf form except on a full moon. Now, I'm smart enough to know that every curse has a loophole, and well… you're the strongest witch I've ever heard of, but I wouldn't lie to you to get what I want. I'd ask you. I guess that's the difference between Marcel and me," Hayley continued heatedly, hazel green eyes narrowed in anger at the thought of how her kind was being cursed unfairly before she left Davina in a huff lest she did something she would regret later.

Davina was still brooding over what Hayley had just told her about Agnes' death when a familiar voice startled her out of her thoughts, "Looking for something?"

Blue eyes lightened up at the sight of her vampire friend as a small smile crossed her face. "I figured with you vacating, the house would be a safe zone. Found this there," Josh continued as he showed her the violin she had been looking for.

"It was dangerous for you to come back, Josh." Davina said softly as she approached the vampire and took the violin from his grasp.

"Yeah. Well, what are friends for or whatever?" Josh shrugged casually, dark brown eyes stared at Davina fondly.

Davina laughed good-naturedly at the others' words. There were only a few people who were completely genuine around her which was why she cherished Josh's friendship so much.

"Hey, what did Hayley want?" Dark brown eyes looked inquiringly at the younger witch.

"Do you trust her?" Davina asked him back seriously.

"I don't know. Why?"

"She told me about a witch being killed. An elder, but I don't know―" Davina started before Josh cut her off.

"Oh yeah. Crazy Agnes? I heard about that. Elijah went all berserker on her crew. I guess it was super gross, just like, heads and guts, blaagh." Josh nodded his head quickly before he scrunched up his face at the thought of the gore that probably had happened. Brown eyes stared confusedly at the stunned look on Davina's face as he continued slowly, "What? You hate the witches. Except Aria of course."

"Hayley was right. Marcel is just using me. Josh, I can't stay here. I'm not gonna be their puppet. You have to get me out of here," Davina said slowly, blue eyes looked frantically at her friend.

"Okay. But what about Aria? Is she coming with you?" Josh said quickly, trying to reassure his friend that he would go along with whatever plans she has.

"Aria… did she know about any of this too? Did she also lie to me?"

"I don't know? I mean, how about we ask her about it first?"

"Ask me about what? Oh and hello, Josh." Aria peeked her head up from her room, a small smile crossed her face at the sight of the young vampire.

"Did you know about it? Did you know that Agnes is dead?" Blue eyes turned to look at one of her guardians aside from Marcel in trepidation.

"She is? I meant dead that is… where have you heard this?" Emerald green eyes looked from Davina to Josh in surprise at the sudden news.

"You really don't know..." The younger witch whispered in realization at the utter confusion in Aria's face, "Marcel is lying to us. He didn't tell us that Agnes is already dead."

Emerald green eyes locked with blue eyes for a moment as if looking for something before the raven haired witch nodded her head, "Alright. What are we going to do now? Do you want to wait until he returns and ask him directly?"

Davina shook her head, blue eyes stared determinedly at the woman who had done so much for her, who had protected her even when she barely knew her. "No. I don't want him to lie to me again. I want to leave. I refuse to be used as their puppet. Will you come with me?"

The former Harvest Girl knew that there was always the possibility of Aria refusing her offer but even so, she couldn't stop herself from asking the older witch to come with her. After all, Aria was the only person she could trust with her life now, the only person she knew who genuinely cared for her without any ulterior motives or hidden agendas. There was nothing that the petite raven haired woman wanted from her except for her company.

"Okay, but where else are you gonna go?" Aria nodded her head firmly, emerald green eyes clear of any hesitation as she accepted Davina's offer to run away.

* * *

"You don't have to be Sherlock Holmes to know the obvious. Our secret weapon has escaped. And apparently she saw fit to take my wife with her too," Klaus stated, blue-green eyes stared at the window absentmindedly before he locked his gaze with the dark skinned vampire across from him.

"She wouldn't just leave. She knows the witches want her back," Marcel insisted, completely firm in his belief that there was no way that Davina had went off on her own willingly. Not long after he said that, Elijah appeared from around the corner just as Marcel turned towards him.

"Her violin is missing. She may have left of her own volition," Elijah said calmly.

"What did you say to Aria in the attic? She refused to say anything about it out of some misguided attempt to save you because she still cares for you even though none of you deserve her. How do we know you didn't take her and Davina?" Marcel asked heatedly, brown eyes looked accusingly at the hazel brown eyed vampire.

"I have no idea where Aria and Davina are, or why they ran away. Can I suggest you take a step back?" Elijah answered calmly though his hazel brown eyes glinted threateningly at Marcel in warning.

Brown eyes stared at the brown haired Original for a moment before turning away in a huff. "I can assure you I have absolutely no desire to see Aria and that child come into harm's way. Davina has suffered enough with this Harvest ritual nonsense. And Aria also has enough with everything that has happened to her," Elijah continued.

"That child, to whom you refer so affectionately, is the most powerful witch in New Orleans. If she's fled, what's to stop her from destroying us? In fact, destroying all we've worked for? Not to mention Aria is with her and you know how she is. My wife is capable of unimaginable things. And let's not forget that Aria is vindictive enough that she won't hesitate to destroy us if she feels we deserve it. No, if Davina is not a friend to this family, then she is our enemy." Klaus pointed out.

Brown eyes locked with blue-green eyes seriously as he stated, "Davina is a friend, Klaus."

"Well, let's hope so. Lucky for you, I know how to get her back. Follow my lead," Klaus drawled as he walked out of the living room to find the one who would help him find his missing wife and her wayward charge.

Marcel turned to follow the dark blond haired vampire when Elijah stopped him, "You know how Niklaus operates. If he perceives a threat, he can become quite ruthless. It won't affect Aria because whether he likes it or not, Niklaus always has a soft spot for her. However it's a different matter entirely with Davina. This does not bode well for Davina.

"I'm not going to let anybody lay a finger on her," Marcel said solemnly.

"Nor will I," Elijah replied seriously.

* * *

"No. We can't involve Camille in this, Davina. I have asked her to leave New Orleans and stay far away from this whole thing, there's no way I would drag her back into this." Aria said calmly as she rebuked Davina's suggestion about asking for Camille's help.

"But she is our only way out. She knows New Orleans well enough that she could help smuggle us out of here," Davina insisted, blue eyes looked pleadingly at her guardian.

"No. We will find another way." Emerald green eyes locked with blue eyes firmly before she turned her attention towards the young vampire who had remained silent all this time. "Josh, could you do me a favor and check if there is another way aside from the main street which will lead us to the outskirts of the French Quarter?"

"Sure. I will check if the coast is clear," Josh agreed easily, not wanting to add more tension between the three of them. Once she was sure that Josh had gone, emerald green eyes stared at her ward with fond exasperation as she sighed softly, "It's not that I don't see the merits in your idea at all, Davina. But I don't want to involve any innocent bystanders in this matter. I can't allow any more casualties when it comes to Niklaus."

"You know that even if you try to protect others from him, he will still drag them into this. Both you and Marcel have said it yourself that he is a callous person who won't hesitate to use any means necessary to get what he wants." Davina pointed out, blue eyes stared at her so-called guardian and mentor with conviction.

She knew that what Davina had said regarding Niklaus' characters wasn't wrong at all. Her own husband was callous like that and no matter how hard Aria tried to protect all those innocent bystanders, eventually they would get dragged into this matter if Niklaus wanted them to. "You're right... Niklaus isn't above of using your own weakness against you if it could give him the upper hand."

"Then what should we do? You don't want to bring Camille into any of this but we are stuck in here for the time being while I'm sure Klaus and Marcel must have noticed that we are gone by now."

The older witch massaged her temple lightly as she closed her eyes. Just like what Davina had said, there was no doubt that they must have realized they disappeared already by now. And knowing Niklaus, it would only be a matter of time before he thought of checking the house for both Aria and Davina. "We can't stay here. This will be the first place they check. As soon as Josh is back, we are going to move again to the church. It should be empty now considering Kieran must be with Camille."

"Most of the Quarter is shut down right now, we'll have to walk and blend in with the crowd to avoid attention. It helps that the sun is taking forever to go down," Davina suggested.

"Yes. The Annual Casket Girls Festival will help us to blend in with the crowd no doubt. Let's look for some masquerade masks and antique wedding dresses. Hopefully, we can find one that will help us blend in with the crowd perfectly." Aria grinned half-heartedly in an attempt to lighten up their situation.

"Don't worry, you have me with you. I will choose a great dress for you," Davina said teasingly.

Rolling her eyes in fake exasperation, Aria scowled playfully at her so-called ward. "I have great taste too, you know."

"Well, with me by your side, I will make sure that you look amazing." Davina declared confidently, a small grin on her face.

Aria shook her head in fond exasperation at the look on her ward's face. It was good to see some optimism in the younger witch's face during their escape. After all, with everything that has happened now, panicking was the last thing that Aria wanted. They needed this to work.

 _'It has to work or else.'_ She thought determinedly.

Nonetheless, there were some things they needed to do first to make sure that nothing would go amiss. Thinking of some spell work that she knew could work for temporary protection, she immediately listed off what kind of stuff it could work on. "We should make a protection amulet for Josh," She said once she was sure she had found the right spell and the stuff it could work on.

"A protection amulet?" Davina tilted her head, her eyes gleaming with curiosity and interest.

"Yes. Usually a protection spell would work, but considering we are going to go far away from here, a protection amulet would be a safer choice."

"How do I do it?" It's good to see that their tight situation didn't diminish the eagerness within Davina to study everything she could about her magic and ability. Honestly, Aria could say that the younger witch was one of the best students she ever had barring Iréné. Speaking of Iréné, Aria really should find out more about what had happened with the sweet siphoner after she was cursed.

After making a mental note to do so once they were all away from New Orleans and from Niklaus' vicinity, she immediately returned her attention back to show Davina the right way to do the spell. They would need everything they could get if they wanted to come out of this unscathed and with minimal damage. And Aria would make sure of it, because that's what she did. Protect the people she loved.

* * *

The moment Josh returned back from combing the best route for their escape, Aria handed the note, where she had written her phone number, to the young vampire. "Here, you will need my number to keep in contact with us. Also," next, she handed him a small amulet she had asked Davina to make for the young vampire. "It's not the daylight amulet, but it would work to protect you and to warn me or Davina if somehow you need our help. Although I really hope it never comes to that."

Dark brown eyes stared at the emerald green eyed witch in disbelief and gratitude, "That's-... wow! Thank you, Aria."

Aria smiled at the elation on the younger vampire's face. It had been a while since she last saw another look so happy at her magic, even Niklaus had stopped showing his elation regarding her magic after some centuries together. She didn't realize that she had missed the feeling until Josh. To think that she would miss seeing the joy in Niklaus' face whenever she used her magic, apparently there were many things that had been lost within their marriage as time passed by. Perhaps it was really impossible for them to reconcile their marriage.

"Davina will call you the moment we are across the border. You should quickly get out of New Orleans too the moment the sun goes down," Aria continued seriously.

"Promise you will meet us as soon as it gets dark out?" Davina said again as she hugged her friend tightly.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. Just don't let them find you," The dark brown eyed vampire murmured his assent. How Aria wished she could take him with them too but it would be too conspicuous for the three of them to wander out together. And the fact that Josh practically couldn't do anything during daylight would only hinder them too.

After making sure they had everything they needed, and that Josh would be fine after they left, Aria and Davina wasted no time moving out of the house. Dressed in another dress complete with mask just like everyone else, the two of them blended inconspicuously with the crowd. The two of them walked hurriedly down the sidewalk. The pair looked around the crowd cautiously, not wanting to get any attention while also keeping their guard up.

"There are people everywhere," Davina stated.

"Just keep walking, no one knows it's you. As long as you behave as if nothing is wrong, no one will pay any attention." Aria reassured her young ward quickly.

"Aria-" whatever it was that Davina was about to say was stopped as the two of them spotted Klaus walking ahead of them, looking around the crowd like a vampire on a mission. "We have to get off this street," Aria said hurriedly as they quickly steered away from the side street towards the church.

Marcel sighed heavily. When Aria and Davina had agreed to move to the Abattoir with him, he had been relieved. Thinking that with his two important people there, he could watch the two of them better. But then it all went down the drain when he found out that as soon as he stopped paying attention to them, they went missing. Brown eyes looked around the crowd in the hope that he could somehow spot them, but to no avail.

"Kieran is gonna call me the moment he returns back from sending Camille off," He said towards Elijah as the hazel brown eyed Original approached him.

"Ah, you two look rather cozy." Klaus commented as he approached the two of them, not giving Elijah the time to reply to the dark skinned vampire.

"Hardly, I was just telling Elijah how we're wasting time." Marcel frowned at Klaus' lack of reaction to their situation.

He would like to think that among the three of them, the dark blond haired vampire would at least show some worry over the missing witches, and yet, here he was showing no care whatsoever. He wondered if Klaus really didn't care about Aria or if he just hid it better than any of them. After all, it was clear that Aria still meant something for Klaus from the way the Original hybrid fought so hard to make sure the emerald green eyed witch stayed with them in the Abattoir.

"You don't like festivals?" Klaus asked teasingly, blue-green eyes alight with mischief.

"I don't see why not? Who doesn't love a street fair?" Rebekah asked back, approaching the three of them calmly.

Blue-green eyes regarded his little sister casually, "Sister, come to help us find our stray?"

Rebekah raised her eyebrow at the question as she answered calmly, "We can't let your secret weapon get in the wrong hands, can we?"

Klaus smiled in amusement at her reply as both Marcel and Elijah turned to stare at him, "For the record, we are moments away from retrieving her."

Hazel brown eyes locked with blue-green eyes seriously, "I recognize that tone of voice, Niklaus. Clearly, you have some diabolical machination. What is it?"

Smirking at his so-called older brother, Klaus walked away and approached the shaggy dark brown haired violinist who was talking with his friends. Placing his hand on the young man's shoulder, he said casually as he compelled the unsuspecting young man. "Timothy, might I have a word?"

* * *

Josh wandered around the house anxiously, dark brown eyes looked around the room as if he expected Klaus to jump out of the closet and kill him. "Aria! Hey, it's me. Again. Stalking you. Heh. Look, just really need to know where you guys are so I can meet you before the sun comes up. Again."

Just after he hang up, his phone beeped. Staring down at the unknown number which was trying to call him, the young vampire answered the call slowly. "Uh, hello?"

"Joshua, my most disappointing minion. I suspected you wouldn't answer the call were it from me," Klaus greeted.

"Klaus, hey. What up? Guess what, I just moved to Turkey. Weirdly, they don't eat turkey here. Go figure," Josh rambled quickly, completely caught off guard by the call.

Klaus replied calmly, "You're lying. In fact, Marcel and I were just chatting about your failed double agent status, and we've surmised that you're likely still in town and in the company of friends ― the two angry witches."

"Nope. Nope. No witches here. Totally digging Turkey, though."

"Are you really going to leave Davina's fiddler soul mate, Timothy, alone with me? Oh, Josh. What would she think of that? I assure you, I just want to talk to her. Tim and I will be at the compound. I really do hope she comes home soon." The dark blond haired vampire continued before he hung up the phone.

Knowing he had no choice but to call Aria and wish the older witch would answer her phone this time, Josh quickly dialed her number again. He really hoped this call wouldn't go to another voice mail considering Klaus' threat. "Josh? Sorry I missed your call." The sound of her voice caused him to sigh in relief.

"Oh, good you finally answered. Aria, we have an emergency! Klaus just called me and told me that he has practically taken Tim hostage."

"What?"

"Look, I didn't want to tell you, but I know Klaus, which is something that I assume you also know. If Davina doesn't show up, he'll kill Tim."

"We'll think of something. Make your way to the Quarter. Stay hidden. We'll text you when we have a plan." Aria replied back calmly before she hung up the phone.

She turned around just in time to look at the panicked look on Davina's face as the younger witch quickly walked out of the church.

"I have to go," Davina said quickly, passing the bewildered Aria.

"Davina, wait." The raven haired witch called out, taking the blue eyed young woman's wrist gently to halt her.

"I can't let Tim die." The dark brown haired witch said solemnly before she gasped out.

"What's wrong?"

"The witches."

All of sudden, the door of the church got blasted open as the witches walked toward them while chanting their spell. Unprepared by their sudden appearance, it was really lucky that Aria managed to put up a magical barrier to protect herself and Davina though it didn't stop her from feeling the strain of holding the barrier. Blue eyes turned to look at how much strain her guardian was under; staring at the pale look on Aria's face angered her. Aria had done a lot of things for her and to think that she would get hurt only because all she had done was protect Davina; the dark brown haired witch screamed. She lashed out her magic at the four witches. She levitated all of them including Sabine, then wasted no time to snap their necks with her magic. The witches fall to the ground, dead.

"Aria?" Davina touched her so-called mentor gently just in time for Aria to diminish her magic.

Emerald green eyes locked with blue eyes as Aria smiled reassuringly at the scared young woman, "I'm okay. Let's go get Tim."

* * *

The two of them rushed off to the compound, Davina looking like an avenging entity with how fast she walked, while Aria tried her best to keep up with the young woman's pace. Aria understood perfectly how scared Davina was. After all, if their positions were reversed, there was no doubt that she would also do the same. Still, Aria would make sure that Davina wouldn't do anything that would cause herself to get hurt.

"Hey, it's just me. Don't, like, melt me." Josh said quickly when he all of sudden pushed them to the side with his vampire speed.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be hidden." Davina said quickly, widened blue eyes looked at her vampire friend in disbelief.

"Yeah. So are you, remember, but you're kind of working that whole "girl on a mission" look that makes me nervous. Are you sure that you really want to mess with, the baddest dude in all of history?"

"He messed with me when he took Tim. I'll kill him, all of them." Davina glared angrily.

"Davina, Originals can't be killed." Josh tried once again.

"Maybe they can. I have so much power, I've never felt anything like it before. It's growing, gathering inside me. I'm strong, Josh."

"If you kill them, then―" Josh started before he stopped, dark brown eyes stared at the determined look on the younger witch's face for a moment.

Aria knew exactly what the younger vampire was thinking. She knew perfectly what would happen if Davina managed to kill Niklaus and as much as she wanted to see her so-called husband get hurt, she knew that killing him wouldn't solve anything. Still, she also understood the rage that Davina felt for all of Niklaus' machinations.

"What?" Davina prompted the wavy dark brown haired vampire impatiently.

"It's okay. I will do something," Aria said calmly, breaking the tense atmosphere between all of them as she locked her eyes with Josh. "I will take care of it. Don't worry," She continued reassuringly.

"Okay. If you're gonna do it, don't hold back. You hit them with all you got,"

Davina nodded her head at her vampire friend before she walked away from him. Aria stared at the young vampire and smiled wistfully at him, "Don't worry. I will make sure nothing happens to you."

"Can you really do that?" Josh asked quietly, too scared to hope for something that wasn't certain.

"I can. I know the way. So don't worry. It will be fine," The raven haired witch replied confidently before she left Josh and caught up with the retreating figure of Davina. Josh sighed softly as he stared at the retreating figures of the two witches.

"That was very sweet, not telling Davina that if she kills Klaus, you die too, very noble. Though I'm sure Aria knows it too. Problem is, if she goes after my brother, she'll be the one who ends up dead. A very unnecessary end to an already tragic story. And despite Aria's help, I don't think she can handle both my brothers and Marcel at the same time. Perhaps, you'd like to help me help them." Rebekah said, startling Josh out of his musings to find the blonde haired Original standing behind him.

* * *

"Where's Rebekah gotten off to?" Klaus asked absentmindedly, blue-green eyes looked around for his sister as he walked down the stairs.

"It's not Rebekah that I'm concerned about, and how can you be so certain that Davina will come?" Elijah replied, following behind his brother.

"One might think you've forgotten what it's like to be in the grip of an all-consuming infatuation. She'll come." Klaus smirked at Elijah's question as he reassured his older brother.

"Are the maudlin theatrics absolutely necessary, Niklaus?" Elijah asked, hazel brown eyes stared at the young man perched on the beam.

"Ha! It's a fair point, Timothy, play something a little more upbeat, please." Klaus replied in amusement, blue-green eyes also stared at the young violinist. "That's a good lad."

Brown eyes stared at the young man perched on the beam as he walked into the compound. "Took you long enough to spread the word." Klaus commented, staring at the dark skinned vampire.

"Have you met his nightwalkers? Not the brightest assortment." Elijah added calmly as the two of them approached Marcel.

Marcel grinned wryly at the jab, choosing to ignore it and focusing on their current problem instead. "All that matters is I got it covered. When Davina and Aria get here, you two need to let me do the talking."

"Well, I'm sure you'll have your chance." Klaus said amicably as he walked pass Marcel and greeted both Davina and Aria, "Hello, love."

The dark blond haired Original smirked at the sight of the two witches as he pointed his arm towards Timothy to stop his playing, "Silence is golden, Timothy. Thank you."

The young man stopped his playing at the command as he stared at Klaus before he turned his attention towards the women who have just walked in, "Davina?"

Blue eyes widened at the sight of her crush perched on the beam dangerously, "You got me here. Now let him down."

Aria looked up to stare at Timothy. Timothy looked quite bewildered with everything that was happening, though he stayed very still in his place. There was no doubt that Niklaus had compelled him to do so to ensure his safety and Davina's obedience. To think that he would involve children in this matter. She stared at him silently, at the man who was her husband, the man she loved and continued to even after everything.

"Niklaus, let him go." Emerald green eyes glared at the dark blond haired vampire.

Blue-green eyes shone with amusement as Klaus smirked at his dearest wife, "Well, first, we have to have a little chat about Davina returning to the fold. And for you to stop with this silly notion in your head about leaving me."

" _Semper et in saecula saeculorum_ ," Aria said, emerald green eyes regarded her husband bitterly. "Still... you abandoned me. So much for your wedding vow."

Blue-green eyes narrowed at the mention of his past mistake. Even without her reminding him of it, he knew perfectly how much his abandonment had hurt her. After all, he had spent thirty years of his life raging at the world for her death because he had thought that he had lost her forever. Nonetheless, now that he knew she was alive and well there was no way that he would let her slip out of his grasp ever again. She was important for him and if it means that he had to lock her up to keep her safe, he would do it. Even if she would resent him for it. Not again. He couldn't lose her again now that he remembered how it felt like to have her back within his reach.

"What did I say, Klaus? I got this." Marcel hissed to Klaus before he looked at Davina, "D, what happened? Why'd you take Aria and run? Talk to me. Hey, I can make it right."

"How? By threatening my friend?" Davina challenged, blue eyes glared at the man whom she used to trust in anger.

"Actually, that was my idea. Apologies. I've been known to go too far to make a point, but I do always get results." Klaus answered, blue-green eyes stared at the angry teenager unapologetically.

Davina smiled mockingly at Klaus, "You pretend to be so confident, but I know the truth. You're afraid everyone can see what you really are ― an animal." She moved her hand as the sound of Klaus' bones breaking echoed around them. The dark blond haired hybrid screamed in agony as his bones break one by one which then prompted both Marcel and Elijah to move to help him only to be stopped by Davina's magic as she put the two of them down. "A beast. Why don't you show us your real face?" The dark brown haired witch hissed as she brings up Klaus' face and forced him to change into his hybrid state.

"Davina," Aria said softly, unable to continue looking at the tortured look on her husband's face and hearing the sound of his pain any longer. Hearing the plea in her mentor's voice, Davina let go of her hold on Klaus as the Original breathed heavily from the pain. As much as she would like to completely subdue Klaus and cause him more pain, she knew how much looking at Klaus' pain hurts Aria. It was only because of that reason did Davina stop.

"Enough. I have had enough of all these power plays you are trying to show, Niklaus. We are going to leave New Orleans whether you like it or not. So, I suggest you let go of Tim now before I make you let him go." Aria said softly, emerald green eyes stared down at her defeated husband.

"Not until you promise not to leave," Klaus groaned out, blue-green eyes locked with emerald green eyes stubbornly amidst the pain.

"Fine. We will do it my way then," Aria shook her head in disappointment as she non-verbally summoned the young man's violin which also caused Timothy to be summoned along with it. Blue eyes glistened with tears at seeing her friend and so-called crush safe as she quickly approached the young violinist and hugged him tightly.

"Davina, how did you do all that?" Tim asked lowly, his body trembling slightly from everything he had seen and experienced. "How did I even get here?"

"I'll explain everything. I promise," Davina said reassuringly as she let Tim hug her and caress her cheek.

Aria stared at the two of them wistfully, before she cleared her throat. "We should go,"

"You don't have to do this," Elijah suggested, trying his best to placate the witches.

"Elijah," Turning her gaze towards the one person she had thought wouldn't lie to her, all Aria could feel now was hurt.

"Listen to me," Elijah pleaded.

"You said you would let me make my own choices, has that changed?"

"No, but―"

Davina didn't let him finish his sentence as she immediately made him choke on his blood. Aria turned her gaze towards her ward as she raised her eyebrow, "Was that really necessary?"

"He was just going to feed us another lie. Besides, you said we should go." Sighing softly at the reply she was given, Aria simply shook her head in resignation. She turned her attention towards Marcel next, staring at the dark skinned vampire who she had helped raise and watched him grow up. He had grown from that innocent brave little boy into this man who was more and more like Klaus as days passed by. Despite being better than her husband, there were times when Aria couldn't help but draw the similarities between the two of them. "We are going to leave New Orleans and you can't stop us. So you should let us go."

"And where would you go? You know that there's no way Klaus will stop looking for you. If you stay with me, I will protect the two of you." Brown eyes looked at his mother figure pleadingly.

"And how would you protect me? By lying to me?! I trusted you. I loved you, but you were just using me to stay in power. You don't care about me." Davina cut off, her voice trembled with so many emotions as she stared at the shaven haired vampire.

"You're wrong."

"When you lost to Klaus, you handed us over like some trophy. Maybe I should boil you in bronze."

Brown eyes stared earnestly at the angry teenager in front of him, hoping that she could see the sincerity in his eyes. "I care. I took you in like you were my own blood."

Blue eyes glistened with tears as she locked her eyes with Marcel, wishing that Marcel wasn't lying to her. Wishing that what he said was the truth. But before she could give him her reply, he groaned out in surprise and pain as blood bloom out from his chest. Rebekah pulled the wooden stake away from his chest as Marcel toppled to the ground.

"Come on now, love. Don't tell me you were falling for that. Isn't it time for us girls to have a chat?" Light blue eyes stared at the young witch in front of her with a raised eyebrow. The blonde haired Original looked around at the damage Davina had caused as she commented, "Now, that is impressive, and well-deserved, in my opinion. Now, before you turn on me, I have a surprise for the two of you."

The sound of footsteps alerted the two of them as they turned to see Josh smiled uncertainly at them. "Josh, what are you doing? Get out of here." Davina said quickly, blue eyes filled with worry at the sight of her vampire friend. Using her vampire speed, Rebekah grabbed Josh's throat and started choking him as she lift him up.

"What are you doing?" Josh gasped out as he struggled against Rebekah's hold.

"Rebekah, stop it!" Aria shouted.

"Now, if I were Klaus, I would rip Josh's head from his neck, feed it to a nightwalker, and that would be the end of your friend." Rebekah continued casually, light blue eyes stared at the two witches apathetically before she let go of Josh. "But hurting people is such a boyish thing to do, like how Klaus compelled your fiddler over there, and while I am many things, I'm certainly not my brother."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Seems to me the two of you are the ones holding all the cards, but you don't know who to trust. I've just proven that you can trust me." Rebekah shrugged, looking at the two witches seriously. "Now, I'd like to show the two of you one more thing. Won't take long. You can bring your friends."

Aria stared at the light blue eyed vampire for some moments before she sighed softly and nodded her head in agreement. "Okay. But don't think that I won't stop you if you try to do something like that again."

"I know. Trust me, I'm not going to," Rebekah smiled wistfully at her friend and sister-in-law.

* * *

She should have guessed. When Rebekah said that she wanted to show them one more thing, she should have guessed that the female Original had meant the Garden. Marcel must have shown this place to Rebekah too. After all, knowing Marcel, it didn't surprise her at all that Rebekah also knew about this place. The five of them walked into the Garden with both Josh and Rebekah holding the lanterns to light up their way.

Tim looked around the place anxiously; his blue-green eyes darted from one corner to another as if expecting something or someone to come out and jump onto him. Dark brown eyes took note of his erratic behavior, "Oh, don't worry. They're not really dead, just really hungry." At the disbelieving look the young violinist shot at him, Josh trailed off apologetically as he winced. "...and I'm not helping."

"You think my brother Nik is awful? Marcel learned from the best. This is how he treats his so-called friends who betray him. Most of what these poor souls did is no worse than what Josh did." Rebekah explained while all of them looked around the Garden, taking in each vampire who was either bricked into the wall or buried in cement in the ground and left to desiccate. "Take Thierry, for example. He was Marcel's most trusted friend. Klaus tricked him into breaking one of Marcel's rules. Marcel knows this, and yet he keeps Thierry locked in here day after day, suffering."

Aria knew about Thierry. She knew the reason why Marcel still kept him in the Garden even though he knew about the other vampire's innocence. Even so, it was not her place to say Marcel's reason to Davina or even Rebekah. Because as much as she trusted Rebekah and cherished both Josh and Davina, she had raised Marcel, and she had thought of him as if he was her own son. Therefore, as much as she wanted to defend him and explained his reason to them, she didn't do so. Because it was not her place. Besides, Rebekah was doing this for Davina, and after everything that had happened, the young witch deserved to know things that had been hidden from her. Even if it was not from Aria considering she didn't want to take any sides in this petty war.

"This is insane." Tim said in disbelief, looking like he wanted to get as far as possible from there as he opened the water bottle he brought along with him.

Aria stared at the water bottle in suspicion before she took it away from the young man. Blue-green eyes looked startled at what she did. She simply smiled at him, "Thank you. I will take that from you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Davina asked slowly, blue eyes looked at the blonde haired vampire in confusion.

"Because you need to know who you're dealing with, who you can trust." Rebekah answered easily, staring back at the younger witch with conviction.

"And what is your reason for telling me?" Aria asked, just as the light blue eyed Original turned her attention towards the raven haired witch.

"I just want us to trust each other again. I miss you, Aria." Light blue eyes looked pleadingly at the petite raven haired witch.

Aria could see Rebekah's sincerity in her gaze, the blonde haired Mikaelson really did want her trust. It was easy to believe her, it was easy to return back to the easy camaraderie and sisterly bond they have with each other. Even so, after everything that had happened, Aria was hesitant. Because despite Rebekah's sincerity, despite her desire to fix things between the two of them, all of it could be ruined anytime. And with how complicated Aria's marriage with Klaus was, Aria didn't want to get hurt again only because Rebekah would choose her own family over her. She couldn't give the other the answer she was looking for now, because truthfully, even Aria didn't know if she could take that leap of faith anytime soon.

She looked away from those earnest light blue eyes to look at Davina. Her ward looked so distraught, her blue eyes looked around the Garden with uncertainty as if she still couldn't believe that Marcel could do something like this. And knowing how Marcel behaved around her, Aria wasn't surprised that Davina had a hard time of accepting this side of him. Tim approached Davina as he quickly took her hands in his to reassure her, "Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay. I mean, you're gonna be all right. How about you drink first?"

Davina turned her gaze to stare at her crush as Tim motioned Aria who was still holding the water bottle she had taken from him before. Aria smiled reassuringly at the distraught witch as she walked towards her, "He is right. It's okay. You won't be alone in this, you know. Though I'm sorry but I'm really thirsty, do you mind if I drink first?"

"No, it's okay. You could drink it." The younger witch shook her head, a small smile crossed her face at Aria's question. Aria gulped down the water bottle, making sure that she drinks all the water. It's true that she was really thirsty but aside from that, she has the feeling that she has to do this.

"Davina, both you and I have been lied to and taken advantage of by Marcel and Klaus. Maybe together, we can get a little payback." Rebekah continued, trying her best to convince the younger witch to see her view.

Aria sighed in relief before she coughed up, her hands immediately move to her chest. It was like someone had doused her body with oil and lit her literally on fire. She gasped out, trying to breath but it's like all her pipes was being stuffed. It hurts. She heard Josh's panicked voice as he called out the others, she wants to reassure them but she could barely talk as she gasped out for breath.

"Aria?" Davina sounds scared, as she touched the older witch's shoulder gently.

Blue-green eyes stared at her guardian with fear in his eyes as Tim holds his throbbing head. The young man groaned out weakly as he mumbled, "It was Klaus. He made me do it. I didn't even know what I was doing. It was supposed to be for you but―"

But Aria had taken it out his hands. She had literally taken the water bottle which her husband had probably poisoned to kill both Davina and Tim and drank it all down. She had taken the poison for them. How ironic. To think that she would literally die because of Niklaus this time around.

"The drink. Klaus poisoned the water," Rebekah stated, figuring quickly what was the cause for Aria's sudden illness.

Emerald green eyes looked at her so called friend smiled bitterly at the deduction before she turned to look at Davina. Scared blue eyes looked back at her, there's no doubt that the young woman was terrified now. Aria wanted to hug her, to reassure her but she knew it wouldn't do anything to change the fact that she was being poisoned and dying from it. She coughed again, her chest constricting with pain each time she did it.

Rebekah cursed lowly under her breath, the blonde haired Original knelt down beside Aria as she sliced her wrist open. "Drink this!"

Aria shook her head, emerald green eyes looked determinedly at Rebekah as she croaked out a weak "no". Light blue eyes glared at her sister in law as she holds her wrist closer to Aria, "You need to drink this before it's too late."

"No. Don't―... I don't want―" Aria bit out as another cough wrecked her body.

"Uh.. Pretty sure that doing what she said would have the chance of helping you here," Josh added helpfully.

"No. No matter what happen, I'm not going to―... just no." She wheezed. "I'm not going to take that even if it's the only chance I have. D, you have my permission to stop her if Rebekah tries to―"

"I get it. Aria, don't talk. You need to breath, please―"

Another cough and this time something dripped out of her mouth. She brought up her hand only to see red blossom vividly on her trembling hand. Blood. She was coughing up blood now. Was it her blood? Was she bleeding internally too now? She vaguely heard the sound of her name and cursing coming from Davina and Rebekah before her eyes fluttered close and she knew no more.

* * *

When the three of them finally regained their consciousnesses, it felt like being submerged from the bottom of the ocean and resurfacing, gasping out for air. Marcel groaned out as he stood up from the floor. Brown eyes looked around to see the damage that had been caused and found that the place was abandoned aside from the three of them.

"Well, isn't this monumentally awkward." Elijah deadpanned.

"Rebekah, where are you?" Klaus barked, already on the phone with his whimsical sister.

"I'm with Davina and Aria, and Aria's dying because of your treachery." Rebekah hissed with as much as venom as she could instill in her voice as she replied.

"What do you mean Aria is dying?! Just what happened? You were supposed to look after her!" Klaus growled, blue-green eyes flashed dangerously at the thought of his wife in such condition.

"Well, excuse me for not knowing that you were planning to kill Davina, and somehow by some sort of accident it was Aria who took the poison instead. Now, just tell me how to cure her because Aria practically threatened me if I as much as force fed her with my blood." Rebekah drawled viciously.

"Vampire blood wouldn't work. The poison that I compelled Timothy to give to Davina is quite potent. It's just a matter of time for her. She wasn't supposed to take that poison!"

"You diabolical bastard! They're children. If it's not for Aria, I would be staring at two dying children here. And we could've dealt with Davina fairly."

"There is no dealing with those who threaten us. Davina sealed her fate when she stood against me. And Aria wasn't even supposed to take that poison, that was her choice not mine." Klaus hissed.

"Good grief! Have you heard your own self?! Do you even care about her at all?! You say that as if Aria being a collateral damage was something inevitable." Rebekah was practically yelling at her phone now, light blue eyes glared at her phone as if she could strangle her brother through it.

"I never meant for any of this to happen! But she kept fighting me! She doesn't want me in her life or anywhere around her! She made it clear perfectly, repeatedly!"

"She is your wife! She is your wife and our family too! And you should have tried harder! Is this how you treated her to show her you love her?! How could you?! Do you think Aria is like you? I don't care about your paranoia, but Aria is my friend too! We knew her from when we were just children!"

Marcel and Elijah, who had remained silent from the start of the conversation, immediately moved towards the dark blond haired Original. Without wasting any time, Elijah plucked the phone away from his brother's hands while Marcel was holding Klaus back. "Rebekah, it's me. Where are you right now?"

"We are at The Garden. Elijah, I don't know how long I can watch this, what should I do?" Rebekah answered quickly, a bit of panic and fear tinged her voice at the sound of Elijah's voice.

"It's okay. We will get there, just make sure that Aria doesn't die before we get there, okay?" Elijah soothed, trying his best to remain calm before he hung up the phone.

Hazel brown eyes turned to look at his hostile brother blankly as if he was still surprised at how ruthless Klaus could be at times. How he wished he could just hit Klaus and be done with it even if doing so wouldn't fix anything. Although, apparently Marcel had no such reservations, as the dark skinned vampire wasted no time hitting Elijah's brother. "How could you?! It's Aria! Damn it! Of all people, you are the last person I thought would hurt her but here you are proving me wrong again. Is this how you treat the only person who loves you despite knowing how undeserving you are of it?!"

"She has made it clear that she doesn't want anything to do with me! She cares more about you than me!" Klaus finally yelled out. It was probably petty and downright childish of him but he couldn't help it. Aria had been the only one who accepted him wholeheartedly, he had always known that he would have his wife on his side no matter what happened. That was why losing her had been incredibly hard for him. To find out that she was still alive all these years only to face the fact that she wanted nothing to do with him. He couldn't stop the resentment he felt whenever he saw Marcel being close with her when he could barely get one feet within her presence without her glaring or looking emotionlessly at him.

"And it was within her right to be that way after everything she had to endure because of you. If she dies, you can forget about our truce." Brown eyes glared heatedly at the hybrid before he pushed the other away and stalk off to the Garden.

"Honestly, brother... I don't think Marcel would be the only one you should watch out for if Aria doesn't come out of this ordeal alive." Elijah added before he too leave the blue-green eyed Original to catch up with Marcel.

* * *

Rebekah bit her lips unconsciously, light blue eyes never once leaving the body of her sister in law. It annoyed her immensely to feel so useless like this, to be unable to do anything but watch as the woman she loved and cherished like her own sister die slowly. To think that there was nothing she could do at all when Aria needed her the most. Both Davina and Josh were way more useful than her. Davina had been chanting under her breath since Aria lost consciousness, the young witch trying her best to keep her so-called guardian in the living world.

Even Josh had taken Tim out of there and moved him to a safe place, knowing full well that it would dangerous for the young man to stay considering that Klaus and the others would be there soon. _'Elijah will be here soon. Elijah will know what to do.'_ She thought frantically. Because if even Elijah couldn't help them save Aria, there was no doubt that everything would fall into chaos. Rebekah didn't think her volatile brother could take Aria's death for a second time although this wouldn't have happened if not for Klaus' paranoia. Honestly, Rebekah would be the first one to hurt her brother if they lost Aria just because of his paranoia.

The sound of rushed footsteps snapped Rebekah out of her thoughts as she turned her gaze to see Marcel running towards them in hurry followed by her brothers. "How is she?" The dark skinned man waste no time kneeling beside Davina, brown eyes stared at Aria's pale complexion in dread.

"She has been unconscious for several minutes. I have tried to keep her body from shutting down completely but I'm losing her fast. What should I do? I don't know any spell to use that would help her!" Davina answered frantically, blue eyes looked at Marcel with so much fear, as if the older man held the answers she was looking for.

"I brought my mother's grimoire," Elijah stated, giving the grimoire to the distraught young witch. "Perhaps you can find something there?"

"We don't have so much time! Isn't there anything that could neutralize the poison?" Rebekah turned to stare at Klaus who had been standing frozen behind Elijah at the sight of his dying wife.

"The point of the poison is to be lethal and incurable, so it can't be neutralized," Klaus growled, blue-green eyes flashing with anger.

"How unfortunate it is then that Aria was the one who took it! If we lose her because of your paranoia―"

"Shut up! Both of you, shut up!" Davina yelled, having enough of the screaming match between the Originals. "You're not helping Aria by arguing with each other!"

Klaus gritted his teeth as he moved toward Aria, toward the woman he had pledged his life to. The woman who shouldn't have been dying because of his actions. He knelt across Davina and Marcel, taking Aria's left hand in his grip. He could hear the sound of her weak heartbeat, how each beat grew fainter and fainter. "My blood." He mumbled slowly, blue-green eyes locked with the young Harvest Girl across him. "Take my blood. You should try to give her my blood."

"No." The blue eyed witch said quickly, not even moving her gaze from Aria's body. "Aria asked me not to give her any bloods and I won't."

"Even if it's the only possibility we have to save her?! What if it works?!" Klaus growled viciously.

"It won't work! Because you have made damn sure that it won't work so it won't!" Davina yelled back, blue eyes looked at the dark blond haired Originals with hatred even when she had started crying from the fact that she couldn't save the only person who genuinely cared for her well-being.

No. He didn't wish this to happen. He didn't mean for this to happen at all. This couldn't happen. He couldn't lose her again. He didn't care even if she looked at him with contempt and derision as long as she opened up her eyes again. He didn't care whether it was Davina, Marcel or even his siblings who yelled at him as he shook Aria's body slowly to wake her up. Except his wife didn't respond and simply shook with the motions, limbs lifeless and unmoving. And when he shook her again and got no response and he lost the sound of her weak heartbeats, something came apart then and there. Something that felt like denial and desperation and even more regret and rage when Klaus asked Aria to open her eyes, to please, ' _please open your eyes, please look at me, yell at me, look at me and scream at me I beg you, please. Please.'_

But Aria didn't respond. She didn't open her beautiful emerald green eyes.

Klaus wondered if it was possible for your heart to shatter into a million pieces, if he would ever be able to move on from this kind of pain. If he would be able to live the rest of his life with the knowledge that this time, this time he was the one who was responsible for killing the woman he loved.

Up until he heard the sound of a heartbeat, which doesn't belong to Davina, beating rhythmically.

* * *

Hayley was staring at her phone, waiting for more news from Sophie. The witch had hung up on her after the pregnant werewolf insisted that she couldn't help her any further to find the bones of Elijah's dead ex. She sighed heavily, wishing not for the first time that Klaus wasn't such an over protective bastard, that he had to assign bodyguards to follow her around. She wished she could do something aside from just waiting for the others to return back. Just when she was pondering calling Elijah or Rebekah, she was hit by an unimaginable pain.

She groaned out as she quickly wrapped her hands around her abdomen protectively. The two bodyguards which Klaus had assigned to her quickly approached her at the sound of her pain. "Call Klaus now!" She yelled out at them amidst the pain.

"What?!" The sound of Klaus barking from the other side of the phone reached her ears as one of the guards handed her the phone.

"Get yourself back here, because the witches must have done something to me again!" Hayley grunted.

"What do you mean with the witches doing something to you?" Klaus growled.

"Because everything was fine but then I felt like I was being roasted from inside out now!" The olive skinned werewolf bit out.

"I―" But before Klaus could retort her back, she was greeted by the familiar voice of Elijah. "Hayley,"

"Elijah? Where's Klaus?"

"My brother is a bit preoccupied but rest assured that we will return back soon to the Abattoir. For the meantime, tell me is the pain still hurting you now?"

Hazel green eyes widened slightly as she feels the lack of pain when she was sure that her body felt like it was literally on fire earlier. "Hayley? Are you still there?" Elijah's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes. I'm here. It's... it has disappeared. The pain, I meant. How is it possible?" Hayley answered dubiously.

"I see. Don't worry, we will return back soon. We will talk about it later," was the only thing Elijah said to her before he hung up the phone.

* * *

She was back in the train station again. This was her second time visiting this place after she returned back from England. The first time she came to this place, her life changed entirely. And when she was trapped within her mind and memories because of Mikael, she had no way to find reprieve in this place. She walked around the empty station silently, wondering if she would meet anyone.

 **"Mistress,"** The slight chill was all the warning she got before she heard the raspy voice of Death beside her ear.

"Death," Emerald green eyes turned to stare at the large skeletal figure in a billowing black cloak, surrounded by a misty fog.

 **"You're not supposed to be here. You should go back immediately,"** Death said calmly, though there was a hint of urgency within his monotone voice.

"What? Why?" Aria tilted her head to the side in confusion, feeling confused over Death's statement.

 **"Go back now before it's too late. You shouldn't be here, not when you carry another life within you."** A skeletal finger touched her forehead before everything turned black once again.

It all happened so quickly.

One moment Klaus was kneeling there, making sure that he hadn't misheard the sound of a new heartbeats which didn't belong to Davina. The next second, he could hear the steady beat from Aria's body in his arms. Aria was gasping, her shoulder arching up from where she had been a lifeless marionette in Klaus' arms. Her emerald green eyes were wide open as she tried to breathe.

Klaus didn't think twice and immediately soothed his wife, something which he never did in front of others. "Easy there. Slowly. Take a deep breath slowly. Just follow the sound of my voice, love. In... two... three... four... and out, in... two... three... four... and out."

Once she had gotten her breathing under control again, Aria locked her eyes on the one who had been holding her only to be greeted by the sight of her husband.

"Hello, love. Finally decided to wake up, hm?"

"Niklaus," Aria whispered softly, emerald green eyes locked with blue-green eyes. For a moment, she felt like she could forget everything that had happened between them, that they could start over all over again but then the ringing sound of Klaus' phone snapped her out of her musings. Klaus glanced at the name flashing on his phone for some minutes.

"You should answer it." Aria said weakly.

Knowing he couldn't ignore it any longer, Klaus answered his phone as he growled out at the person on the other end. Aria closed her eyes as she heard Hayley's voice from the other end of the phone. Right, the hazel green eyed werewolf was probably still at the Abattoir now. For a moment there, she forgot about the pregnant werewolf who was waiting for Klaus to return back to the compound. Looking around, she finally noticed that everyone was staring at her with mixed expressions on their face. Shock, disbelief, relief and happiness. It was at the sight of Davina and Marcel huddled close to each other not too far from her that made her ache.

The two of them looked wrecked and she was the one who had caused them that fear. "Marcel," Aria called out, her hand reaching out for the son she had raised. Marcel wasted no time as he took Aria out of Klaus' arms, holding her close to him and Davina, even when Klaus was glaring at him for taking Aria away. Knowing his brother's divided attention, Elijah immediately took his phone out of his grasp as he replied to Hayley.

"Give her back," Klaus growled, his hands reaching back to his wife's body in Marcel's arms.

"Don't touch me," was all she said as she flinched away from his touch as if he had struck her.

For a few moment, blue-green eyes filled with sorrow as Klaus stared at his so-called wife, though he quickly turned his expression into a nonchalant one. "Good to see you are fine enough to refuse me, darling."

Aria averted her gaze away from him, as if she couldn't stand the sight of him any longer as she mumbled weakly at Marcel who was still holding her within his arms, "Please take me home. I want to go home..."

"I got you, Aria. It's okay, I will keep you and D safe." Marcel murmured softly as he tightened his hold on the woman who had been his mother figure. Without even acknowledging the others, he took both Aria and Davina out of the Garden.

* * *

 _Blue-green eyes stared unseeingly at the tomb in front of him. The tomb which held nothing but the empty coffin of the woman he loved, the woman he had pledged all of his eternity to, the woman who he would have given the world to and he couldn't even bury her properly. From when they were children, she was his friend first, then his partner, his lover and finally his wife. She had always been there for him. Through all the hardships, his moments of rage at the world, his bloodthirsty moments, she was always there. Even through everything he had made her go through, she had been a constant presence in his life. A warm presence which reminded him of safety and home, giving him that sense of belonging which he could only get from his own siblings._

 _And now he had lost her. Because of who he was, because of what he represents, he lost her. Of all the people he had lost, of all the heartbreaks and pain he had suffered, nothing could prepare him for this. Losing her was like losing his entire world. As if she was the only one who had been holding him all this time, a constant link to this world. Therefore, now that he had lost her, he was adrift in a world that kept refusing him at every turn. Klaus didn't remember moving, didn't remember when he had slid down onto the ground and touched the cold tombstone. Despite that lapse in memory, he was holding the tombstone in front of him as if it could ground him._

 _"I love you." He whispered, feeling tears spring unbidden to his eyes. He wanted to fall apart so badly, wanted to weep and rage at the world for what it had done to her. But she wasn't there anymore to hold him safely, she wouldn't be there to comfort him and pick up all his pieces. She wasn't there. And he had no one but himself to blame._

 _"If you were here now, you would probably laugh and tell me what a sap I am." Klaus' laugh was more of a sob than anything else as he turned his head toward the cold tombstone. "I love you, Aria. I don't know what to do with myself. What should I do? Darling... you... you are my world. I miss you. Fuck. I'm not... I'm not ready to lose you."_

 _He pressed a kiss to the stone, "Everything good about me came from you. You are the only one. The only one."_

* * *

 **Authoress' Note:** First of all, I know it's almost a year since the last time I updated this story not to mention the fact that I haven't update _Dreams and Disaster_ for basically one year going to two years now. And although I had told myself that I wouldn't make you all wait for another year for another new chapter, in the end; it really takes me almost a year to update. I deeply apologize for that. I honestly would love nothing more than giving you all a regular update for my stories but my real life demands so much from me that I barely even have any times left to just breathe and relax. I would try my best to work on an update though considering I have planned what I would do for the next chapters. What I need is the time to write it down which I barely have time to do but fear not, I would kept working on it on my spare time.

As always, I want to thank you for those who still follow this story and supported me with their lovely review and their messages. Thank you so much. Your reviews are what motivates me to keep writing this story and not abandon it. Many of you who also follow _Dreams and Disasters_ have been sending me message and comments asking me whether I'm going to continue the story or not. Fear not because I don't have any intentions to abandon either _Dreams and Disasters_ or even _Kaleidoscope_ despite how sporadic the update will be. I will keep continue writing the two stories though I can't promise any of you a regular update for it. Again, I would like to emphasize the fact that I will focus on _Kaleidoscope_ first before updating _Dreams and Disasters_ again considering how slow _Kaleidoscope's_ story progress is compared to _Dreams and Disasters_. Therefore, only after _Kaleidoscope_ reached the sixth chapter that I will update _Dreams and Disasters_. Which means after the next chapter of this story, I would immediately work on an update for _Dreams and Disasters_.

Once again, do remember updates will be sporadic so don't expect a regular update. I will try to update when I have the time to do so but I can't promise it will be a regular occurrence. Because I'm currently busy with my work. This chapter is beta-ed by conquerorofheaven1, thank you so much for your help.

Leave me a comment and tell me what you like or dislike from this chapter. Remember that constructive comment are lovely and welcomed because I'm still a growing writer who also make mistakes. Therefore, I apologize for any mistakes or mistyped in this chapter. Thank you again for reading this story. Your review will make me really happy and help to motivate me to update faster. Have a nice week!

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** _Where Paths Meet_

"Poor Marcellus," A voice drawled, startling them to turn toward the door. There, walking toward them as if it was an everyday occurrence, was a tall man in white suit. "You remain always in the shadow of your father. Climb out from beneath it, will you, so you can die like a man?"

"Aria, you need to get out of here now. Don't look back. Just go!" Marcel barked, his gaze locked on the man across them steadily.

"I think she should stay. I prefer an audience, and I'm about to put on quite the show. Besides," brown eyes filled with recognition and malicious interest turned to look at her now. "I would always love to meet with the famous Lady Mikaelson."


End file.
